El Diablo en Invierno
by Mibel Ardley
Summary: Candy es la mas tímida de las Floreros y sera la mas rica cuando cobre su herencia, aunque primero deberá escapar de las garras de su despreciable familia, y acude al vizconde de Grandchester, un conocido libertino, tan peligroso que 30 seg. con él, arruinaría su buen nombre, con una propuesta increíble: ¡Que se case con ella!, Con solo una condición. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Introducción**

Candice White, la Florero más tímida, será también la más rica cuando cobre su herencia. Como debe escapar primero de las garras de sus desaprensivos parientes, Roberta acude al vizconde de Grandchester, un conocido calavera, con una propuesta increíble: ¡Que se case con ella!

La fama de Terry es tan peligrosa que treinta segundos a solas con él arruinan el buen nombre de cualquier doncella. Aun así, esta cautivadora jovencita se presentó en su casa, sin acompañante, para ofrecerle su mano. Sin duda, un aristócrata con mucho ojo para la belleza haría muy bien en aceptar.

Pero la propuesta impone una condición: El matrimonio no tendrá relaciones íntimas después de la noche de bodas. Candy no se convertirá nunca en uno más de los corazones rotos que el apuesto libertino desecha despiadadamente, lo que significa que Terry tendrá que esforzarse más para seducirla... o quizás entregar por primera vez su corazón en nombre del verdadero amor.

**Capítulo 1**

Londres, 1843

Mientras observaba entrar a la joven que acababa de recibir en su casa de Londres, a Terrence, lord Grandchester, se le ocurrió que tal vez se había equivocado de heredera en su intento de rapto la semana anterior.

Aunque el secuestro figuraba desde hacía poco en su larga lista de infamias, debería haber sido más inteligente. Para empezar, habiendo escogido una víctima menos enérgica. Eliza Legan, una briosa heredera americana, se había resistido con uñas y dientes hasta que su prometido, lord Ardley, la había rescatado.

Viéndolo con perspectiva, elegir a Eliza había sido una estupidez, aunque en aquel momento le hubiera parecido la solución ideal a su encrucijada. La familia de Eliza era rica, mientras que él, pese a su título nobiliario, sólo tenía dificultades financieras. Y además prometía ser una amante entretenida, con su belleza y su carácter explosivo.

En cambio, la señorita Candice White, aquella muchacha de aspecto dócil, no podía ser más distinta. Terry repasó rápidamente lo que sabía de ella. Era la hija única de William White, propietario del conocido club de juego londinense. Aunque la madre de Candice descendía de una buena familia, su padre era poco más que escoria. A pesar de su ignominioso linaje, Candice podría haberse casado bien si no hubiera sido por su terrible timidez, que le provocaba un tartamudeo mortificante. Terry había oído a algunos hombres asegurar que preferirían flagelarse la espalda a mantener una conversación con ella. Terry, por supuesto, había hecho todo lo posible por eludirla. No había sido difícil. La tímida señorita White acostumbraba esconderse tras las columnas en los salones. Nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna; circunstancia que había parecido conveniente a ambos por igual.

Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria. Por alguna razón, ella había considerado oportuno presentarse en su casa inopinada y escandalosamente tarde. Y para que la situación resultara todavía más comprometida, no iba acompañada, cuando pasar más de un minuto a solas con Terry bastaba para arruinar la reputación de cualquier chica. Era libertino, amoral y perversamente orgulloso de ello. Destacaba en la ocupación que había elegido (la de seductor incorregible), y había alcanzado un nivel al que pocos calaveras podían aspirar.

Terry se sentó en su butaca mientras observaba con una ociosidad engañosa cómo Candice White se acercaba. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras salvo por un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, cuya luz parpadeante acariciaba la cara de la joven. No aparentaba más de veinte años, y tenía un cutis lozano y unos ojos llenos de inocencia. Terry nunca había valorado ni admirado la inocencia, antes bien, la desdeñaba.

Aunque lo más caballeroso habría sido que se levantara, no parecía demasiado importante mostrar buenos modales dadas las circunstancias. Así que señaló la otra butaca que había junto a la chimenea con un movimiento de la mano.

Siéntese si quiere — dijo —. Aunque yo en su lugar no me quedaría mucho rato. Me aburro enseguida y usted no tiene fama de conversadora estimulante.

Su grosería no inmutó a Candy. Terry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de educación la habría vuelto inmune a los insultos, cuando cualquier otra chica se habría sonrojado o echado a llorar. O era tonta o muy valiente.

Candy se quitó la capa, la dejó en el brazo de la butaca tapizada de terciopelo, y se sentó sin gracia ni artificio.

«Una de las floreros», pensó Terry al recordar que era amiga no sólo de Eliza Legan, sino también de su hermana menor Flammy y de Annie Corwell. Las cuatro muchachas habían permanecido sentadas en numerosos bailes y veladas toda la temporada anterior sin que nadie las sacara a bailar. Sin embargo, parecía que su mala suerte había cambiado, porque Annie había encontrado marido por fin, y Eliza acababa de atrapar a lord Ardley. Terry dudaba que la buena suerte se extendiera a esa muchachita tan desgarbada.

Aunque tentado de preguntarle por el objeto de su visita, temió que eso provocara un tartamudeo prolongado que los atormentaría a ambos. Así pues, esperó con paciencia forzada mientras Candy parecía darle vueltas a lo que iba a decir. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Terry la contempló al agitado resplandor del fuego y se percató, con cierta sorpresa, de su atractivo. Nunca la había observado y sólo tenía la impresión de que era una Rubia desaliñada con mala postura. Pero he aquí que era una muchacha preciosa.

Apretó la mandíbula pero mantuvo su aspecto impertérrito, aunque hincó los dedos en la suave tapicería de terciopelo. Le resultó extraño no haberse fijado nunca en ella, ya que había mucho en que fijarse. Su cabello, de rubio brillante, y resplandecía con la cercanía con la chimenea. Sus delgadas cejas y sus densas pestañas eran de un tono caoba, mientras que su piel era la de una auténtica pelirroja, blanca y con pecas en la nariz y las mejillas. Le hizo gracia la alegre dispersión de aquellas motitas doradas, esparcidas como si las hubiera rociado un hada bondadosa. Tenía labios carnosos y unos enormes ojos azules, bonitos pero impasibles, como de muñeca de cera.

Me... me han dicho que mi amiga, la señorita Legan, es ahora lady Ardley — comentó Candy por fin —. El conde y ella fueron a Gre... Gretna Green después de que él... se librara de usted.

Sería más correcto decir «después de que me diera una paliza» — indicó Terry en tono afable, ya que la muchacha estaba mirando los moretones que los justificados puñetazos de Ardley le habían dejado en la mandíbula —. No pareció alegrarse demasiado de que tomase prestada a su prometida.

Us... usted la ra... raptó — replicó Candy —. Tomarla prestada implicaría que tenía intención de de... devolverla.

Terry esbozó la primera sonrisa de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al parecer, la muchacha no era ninguna simplona.

La rapté, pues, si lo prefiere. ¿Ha venido a verme para eso, señorita White? ¿Para informarme sobre la feliz pareja? Ya estoy enterado. Más vale que diga pronto algo interesante o me temo que tendrá que marcharse.

Usted que... quería a la señorita Legan porque heredará una fortuna — soltó Candy —. Ne... necesita ca... casarse con alguien que tenga dinero.

Cierto — admitió Terry —. Mi padre, el duque, no ha cumplido con su obligación en esta vida: conservar intacta la fortuna familiar para dejármela en herencia. En cuanto a mi responsabilidad, consiste en dedicarme a la ociosidad más disoluta y esperar a que él fallezca. Yo he cumplido con mi deber a las mil maravillas, pero el duque no. Ha administrado muy mal las finanzas familiares y, hoy por hoy, es imperdonablemente pobre. Y, aún peor, goza de buena salud.

Mi padre es rico — aseguró Candy sin ninguna emoción—. Y se está mu... muriendo.

—Felicidades —repuso él, y enarcó las cejas.

No dudaba que William White hubiera amasado una fortuna considerable. El White's era el local donde los caballeros de Londres iban a disfrutar del juego, de la buena comida, de bebida a raudales y de prostitutas baratas. En él reinaba un ambiente de exceso teñido de un agradable decadentismo. Veinte años atrás era una alternativa mediocre al legendario Craven's, el club de juego más elegante y de mayor éxito que hubiese conocido Inglaterra. Pero cuando el Craven's se incendió por completo y su propietario rehusó reconstruirlo, el club de White había heredado una avalancha de clientes adinerados y adquirido una posición destacada. No obstante, nunca podría compararse con el Craven's. Un club reflejaba, en gran parte, el carácter y el estilo de su propietario, y White carecía de ambas cosas. Derek Craven había sido, sin discusión, todo un caballero. William White, en cambio, era un patán bruto, un ex boxeador que jamás había destacado en nada pero que, por algún capricho del destino, se había convertido en un próspero hombre de negocios.

Y ahí estaba la hija de White, su única heredera. Si iba a hacerle la oferta que Terry sospechaba, no podría permitirse rechazarla.

No qu... quiero que me felicite — dijo Candy.

¿Qué quiere entonces, jovencita? — repuso Terry en voz baja —. Vaya al grano, por favor. Esto empieza a resultar aburrido.

Quiero estar con mi pa... padre los últimos días de su vida. La familia de mi madre no me permite verlo. He intentado escaparme para ir a su club, pero siempre me pillan, y después me castigan. Esta vez no vo... volveré con ellos. Tienen planes que quiero evitar, aunque ello me cueste la vida.

¿Qué clase de planes?

Quieren casarme con uno de mis primos. Tomas Stubbins. N... no siente nada por mí, ni yo por él... pero pa... participa de buen grado en la conspiración familiar.

Cuyo objeto es controlar la fortuna de su padre cuando éste muera, ¿verdad?

Sí. Al principio consideré la idea porque creí que el señor Stubbins y yo podríamos vivir en nuestra propia casa... y pensé que... la vida podría ser soportable si lograba alejarme del resto de ellos. Pero él me dijo que no tiene ni... ninguna intención de trasladarse. Quiere seguir bajo el techo familiar... y no creo que yo sobreviva ahí mucho tiempo más. —Ante el silencio al parecer indiferente de Terry, añadió en voz baja —: Creo que quieren ma... matarme una vez que consigan el dinero de mi padre.

Terry no dejó de observarla, aunque no alteró el tono:

Muy desconsiderado por su parte. Pero ¿a mí qué me importa?

Candy no mordió el anzuelo. Sólo le dirigió una mirada intensa que evidenciaba una fortaleza innata que Terry nunca había visto en ninguna mujer.

Le propongo ca... casarme con usted — dijo —. Quiero su protección. Mi padre está demasiado enfermo y débil para ayudarme, y no quiero ser una carga para mis amigas. Ellas me o... ofrecerían refugio pero, aun así, tendría que estar siempre en guardia por miedo a que mis parientes lo... lograran llevarme a la fuerza y obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Una mujer soltera tiene pocos recursos, social o legalmente. No es ju... justo, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Necesito un ma... marido. Usted necesita una esposa rica. Y los dos estamos igual de desesperados. Por eso creo que aceptará mi pro... proposición. Si es así, me gustaría partir hacia Gretna Green esta misma noche. Estoy segura de que mis parientes ya me están buscando.

Terry la miró con recelo en medio de un silencio tenso. No confiaba en ella. Y tras el desastre del rapto frustrado de la semana anterior, no deseaba repetir la experiencia.

Pero la muchacha tenía razón en algo: estaba realmente desesperado. Le gustaba vestir bien, comer bien, vivir bien; algo de lo que podían dar fe innumerables acreedores. La mísera adjudicación mensual que recibía del duque iba a interrumpirse pronto, y en su cuenta no le quedaban fondos suficientes para llegar a final de mes. Para alguien que no tenía inconveniente en buscar la salida fácil, aquella oferta era un regalo del cielo. Si la muchacha estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.

A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente — soltó con indiferencia —. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a su padre? Hay gente que sobrevive años en el lecho de muerte. La verdad, siempre he considerado de muy mala educación tener a la gente esperando.

No tendrá que es... esperar demasiado — fue la crispada respuesta —. Quince días, quizá.

¿Qué garantía tengo de que usted no cambiará de idea antes de que lleguemos a Gretna Green? Ya sabe la clase de hombre que soy, señorita White. ¿Debo recordarle que la semana pasada intenté raptar y forzar a una de sus amigas?

Candy lo miró a los ojos. A diferencia de los de Terry, de un azul zafiro oscuro, los de ella eran de un verde esmeralda.

¿Intentó vi... violar a Eliza? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Amenacé con hacerlo.

¿Habría cumplido su a... amenaza?

No lo sé. No lo he hecho nunca pero, como usted ha dicho, estoy desesperado. Y ya que tocamos el tema... ¿Me está proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia o vamos a dormir juntos de vez en cuando?

¿La habría fo... forzado o no? — insistió ella sin prestar atención a su pregunta.

Si le digo que no, ¿cómo sabrá que no miento, señorita White? — repuso él con sarcasmo —. No. No la habría violado. ¿Es ésa la respuesta que desea oír? Créalo, entonces, si la hace sentirse más segura. En cuanto a mi pregunta...

Do... dormiré con usted una vez. Para que el matrimonio sea legal. Y nunca más... después.

Estupendo. No me gusta acostarme más de una vez con la misma mujer. Es una lata cuando pasa la novedad. Además, nunca sería tan burgués como para desear a mi propia esposa. Eso implica que uno no dispone de medios suficientes para mantener a una querida. — Se detuvo a la espera de captar alguna emoción en el rostro de la joven —. Claro que también está la cuestión de darme un heredero..., pero siempre y cuando sea discreta, no creo que me importe de quién sea el niño.

Candy ni siquiera parpadeó.

Quiero que se separe una pa... parte de la herencia para mí en un fideicomiso generoso. Los intereses serán solo míos, y los gastaré como me parezca sin tener que darle explicaciones.

Terry comprendió que no era nada tonta, aunque su tartamudez llevara a muchos a pensar lo contrario. Estaba acostumbrada a que la menospreciaran, la ignoraran, la pasaran por alto, y él presintió que sacaba partido de ello siempre que podía. Eso le pareció interesante.

Estaría loco si me fiara de usted — dijo —. En cualquier momento podría echarse atrás en nuestro acuerdo. Y usted todavía lo estaría más si se fiara de mí. Porque cuando estemos casados, podría hacerle la vida más imposible de lo que jamás haya soñado la familia de su madre.

Pre... prefiero que me la haga quien yo elija —contestó con gravedad — Mejor usted que Tomas.

—Eso no dice mucho a favor de Tomas — comentó Terry con una sonrisa.

Ella no se la devolvió. Se arrellanó un poco más en la butaca, como si por fin se relajase, y lo observó con una especie de resignación obstinada. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Terry fue consciente de algo que lo estremeció. No era extraño que una mujer lo excitara fácilmente. Más fogoso que la mayoría de hombres, algunas mujeres lo encendían y despertaban su deseo hasta un grado inusitado. Por alguna razón, aquella chica desgarbada y tartamuda, era una de ellas. O sea, sintió un súbito deseo de acostarse con ella.

En su imaginación bulleron visiones de su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus curvas y sus redondeadas nalgas. Ansió que su aroma íntimo le anegara el olfato, sentir el roce de su largo cabello en el cuello y el pecho. Deseó hacer cosas indescriptibles con la boca de esa mujer, y con la suya...

Decidido, pues — murmuró —. Acepto su propuesta. Hay muchas cosas que discutir, por supuesto, pero tendremos dos días para hacerlo antes de llegar a Gretna Green. — Se levantó de la butaca y se estiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver cómo la muchacha lo recorría rápidamente con la mirada —. Ordenaré que preparen el carruaje y pediré al ayuda de cámara que me haga el equipaje. Saldremos en una hora. Por cierto, si durante el viaje decide echarse atrás en nuestro acuerdo, la estrangularé.

No e... estaría tan nervioso si no lo hubiera intentado con una víctima renuente la semana pa...pasada — replicó ella con una mirada irónica.

Touché. ¿Puedo considerarla a usted, pues, una víctima dispuesta?

Ansiosa — precisó Candy, que se refería a partir de inmediato.

Esas son mis favoritas — comentó Terry con doble intención, y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la biblioteca.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 2**

En cuanto se quedó a solas, Candy soltó un suspiro agitado y cerró los ojos. El lord no tenía que preocuparse de que ella cambiara de parecer. Ahora que había cerrado el acuerdo, estaba cien veces más impaciente que él por empezar el viaje. Le aterraba pensar que era muy probable que el tío Pascual y el tío Gastón la estuvieran buscando en ese mismo instante. La última vez que se había escapado de casa, la habían atrapado a la entrada del club de su padre. En el carruaje de vuelta a casa, el tío Gastón le había pegado hasta partirle un labio y dejarle un ojo morado, además de la espalda y los brazos cubiertos de cardenales. Y luego la habían encerrado dos semanas en su habitación prácticamente a pan y agua.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas Annie, Eliza y Flammy, sabían cuánto había sufrido. La vida en la casa de los Maybrick había sido una pesadilla. Toda la familia, formada por los Maybrick y los Stubbins, aunaba esfuerzos para quebrantar su voluntad. Les molestaba y sorprendía que les costara tanto, y Candy estaba tan sorprendida como ellos. Nunca habría imaginado que podría soportar los castigos severos, la indiferencia e incluso el odio, sin derrumbarse. Quizá se parecía a su padre más de lo que nadie sospechaba. William White había sido un luchador, y el secreto de su éxito, tanto en el cuadrilátero como fuera de él, no se debía al talento sino a la tenacidad. Ella había heredado esa terquedad.

Candy quería ver a su padre. Lo anhelaba tanto que le dolía físicamente. Era la única persona en el mundo que la quería. Era un amor negligente, sí, pero nadie le había dado más. Comprendía que la hubiera dejado a cargo de los Maybrick hacía tanto tiempo, después de que su madre muriera en el parto. Un club de juego no era lugar para educar a una niña. Y aunque los Maybrick no pertenecían a la nobleza, eran de buena familia. Pero Candy se preguntaba si su padre habría decidido lo mismo de haber sabido cómo la tratarían, si se hubiera imaginado que aquella familia descargaría en un bebé indefenso su ira por la rebelión de su hija menor. Pero ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso.

Su madre había muerto, su padre estaba a punto de reunirse con ella y había cosas que Candy quería preguntarle antes de que eso ocurriera. La mejor oportunidad de huir de las garras de los Maybrick era el insoportable aristócrata con quien acababa aceptar casarse.

Estaba asombrada de haber podido comunicarse tan bien con Grandchester, que intimidaba bastante, con su siempre bronceado, sus ojos azul oscuro como el zafiro y una boca hecha para besar y mentir. Parecía un ángel caído, con aquel peligroso atractivo masculino que sólo el diablo podía dispensar. También era un hombre egoísta y carente de escrúpulos, como había demostrado al intentar raptar a la prometida de su mejor amigo. Pero eso mismo lo convertía en un adversario capaz de plantarse cara a los Maybrick. Al menos así lo creía Candy.

Grandchester sería un marido terrible, claro. Pero como ella no se hacía ilusiones al respecto, eso no sería ningún problema. Como no lo quería en absoluto, podría hacer la vista gorda ante sus indiscreciones y oídos sordos a sus insultos.

Qué diferente sería su matrimonio del de sus amigas. Al pensar en ellas, sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. No había la menor posibilidad de que Annie, Flammy o Eliza, en especial esta última, siguieran siendo amigas suyas después de que se casara con Grandchester. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y tragó saliva. Llorar no servía de nada. Aunque ésta no era ni mucho menos una solución perfecta a su dilema, era la mejor que se le ocurría.

Al imaginar la furia de sus tíos al enterarse de que ella y su fortuna estaban fuera de su alcance para siempre, su tristeza remitió un poco. Valía la pena hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no vivir dominada por ellos el resto de su vida. Y también para no verse obligada a casarse con el pobre y cobarde Iñaki, que olvidaba sus penas comiendo y bebiendo en exceso. Últimamente se había ensanchado tanto que apenas pasaba por la puerta de su propia habitación. Aunque detestaba a sus padres casi tanto como ella, Iñaki nunca se atrevería a desobedecerlos.

Irónicamente, había sido él quien la había inducido a huir esa noche. Había ido a verla unas horas antes con un anillo de compromiso de oro con un jade incrustado.

— Ten — le había dicho con timidez —. Madre dice que te dé esto. No podrás comer nada si no lo llevas puesto a la mesa. Dijo que la semana que viene se leerán las amonestaciones.

Aunque no se sorprendió, Candy se había ruborizado de desconcierto y rabia. Iñaki rió al verlo.

— Madre mía, qué pinta tienes cuando te sonrojas. El pelo ve más amarillo que de costumbre.

Conteniendo una respuesta mordaz, Candy se esforzó por calmarse y concentrarse en las palabras que se agitaban en su interior como hojas movidas por el viento. Las recogió con cuidado y logró preguntar sin tartamudear:

— Primo Iñaki, si acepto casarme contigo, ¿te pondrías alguna vez de mi parte ante tus padres? ¿Me dejarías ir a ver a mi padre y cuidarlo?

La sonrisa de Iñaki se desvaneció. La miró fijamente a los ojos y, tras desviar la mirada, respondió:

— No serían tan duros contigo si no fueras tan terca, ¿sabes?

Candy perdió la paciencia y la batalla contra la tartamudez:

— O sea que só... sólo te interesa que... quedarte con mi dinero sin da... darme nada a cambio...

— ¿Para qué quieres tú dinero? — repuso su primo con desdén —. Eres una muchacha tímida que se esconde por los rincones. No te gusta la ropa cara ni las joyas. No se te da bien charlar, eres demasiado fea para llevarte a la cama y no tienes ninguna virtud. Deberías estar agradecida de que quiera casarme contigo, pero tu estupidez te impide comprenderlo.

— Pe... pe... pero... — La frustración la dejó impotente. No lograba reunir las palabras para replicar, de modo que se quedó mirándolo mientras se esforzaba por hablar.

— ¡Mira que eres idiota! — masculló Iñaki con impaciencia, y lanzó el anillo al suelo en un arranque de furia. La alhaja rebotó y rodó hasta desaparecer bajo el sofá —. Vaya, ahora se ha perdido. Y es culpa tuya por sacarme de quicio. Será mejor que lo encuentres o te morirás de hambre. Voy a decirle a madre que yo he cumplido con mi parte. Ya te arreglarás con ella.

A Candy no la había sorprendido que los Maybrick hubieran decidido casarla. Creían que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Pero, en lugar de buscar el anillo perdido, preparó febrilmente una bolsa de viaje y la lanzó al jardín. No era especialmente ágil, pero el pánico le dio la fuerza necesaria para huir por la ventana del primer piso, desde donde bajó por un canalón. Cruzó corriendo el jardín y la verja y, gracias a la suerte, consiguió detener un coche de punto.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a su futuro esposo, pensó con satisfacción taciturna que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca a Iñaki. A medida que su volumen aumentaba, limitaba cada vez más sus actividades a la casa de los Maybrick, y no solía dejarse ver en sociedad. Daba igual cómo salieran las cosas, ella jamás iba a arrepentirse de haber escapado al horrible destino de convertirse en su esposa. No era seguro que Iñaki hubiera intentado acostarse con ella ya que no parecía poseer suficiente «espíritu carnal», eufemismo con que se designaba el instinto sexual. Dedicaba toda su pasión a la comida y los licores. Lord Grandchester, en cambio, había seducido, comprometido y deshonrado a innumerables mujeres. Aunque parecía que a muchas eso les resultaba atractivo, Candy no figuraba entre ellas. No obstante, después de la boda, nadie podría objetar que el matrimonio no se había consumado completamente según mandaba la ley.

Al pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había soñado que se casaría con un hombre sensible, acaso un poco aniñado, que nunca se burlaría de su tartamudez y sería cariñoso y tierno.

Terrence, lord Grandchester, era la antítesis de su amor soñado. No tenía nada de amable o sensible, y mucho menos de aniñado. Era un depredador al que, sin duda, le gustaba juguetear con su presa antes de matarla. Con la mirada puesta en el sillón que el había ocupado, pensó en el aspecto de Grandchester a la luz de la chimenea. Alto y apuesto, con un cuerpo que era la percha perfecta para la ropa elegantemente sencilla que complementaba su atractivo leonado. Cabello castaño, de un icono medieval, abundante y un poco rizado a la altura de sus hombros y salpicado de mechones cobrizos. Ojos que brillaban como zafiros en el collar de una antigua emperatriz, y que no reflejaban ninguna emoción cuando sonreía. Sin embargo, su sonrisa bastaba para dejar a una mujer sin aliento. Boca sensual y cínica; dientes blancos destellantes... Oh, Grandchester era deslumbrante. Y él lo sabía.

Pero, por extraño que pareciera, Candy no le temía. Grandchester era demasiado inteligente para usar la violencia física cuando unas pocas palabras bien elegidas fulminarían a alguien con un mínimo alboroto. Candy temía más la brutalidad simplona del tío Gastón, por no mencionar las manos despiadadas de la tía Valeria, a quien le gustaba dar bofetadas y pellizcos.

Nunca más, se juró Candy, mientras se frotaba distraídamente las manchas del vestido, donde la suciedad del canalón le había dejado unas rayas negras. Le apetecía ponerse el vestido limpio que había metido en la bolsa de viaje. Sin embargo, como los rigores del viaje le ensuciarían y arrugarían cualquier cosa que llevara puesta, prefirió no cambiarse.

Un ruido en la puerta. Alzó los ojos y vio a una criada regordeta, que le preguntó con timidez si quería refrescarse. Pensó con tristeza que la chica parecía acostumbrada a la presencia de mujeres solas en la casa, y dejó que la llevara hasta una pequeña habitación en el piso de arriba. El cuarto, como el resto de la casa, estaba muy bien amueblado y arreglado. El empapelado, de colores vivos, tenía un dibujo de aves y pagodas chinas. En una antecámara anexa había un lavabo con grifos de agua corriente con llaves en forma de delfines, y una puerta que daba a un retrete.

Tras hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y la cara, y bebió agua en un vaso de plata. Fue a la habitación en busca de un peine o un cepillo. Al no encontrar ninguno, se arregló el moño con las manos.

No oyó nada que la advirtiera de la presencia de alguien pero, de golpe, supo que no estaba sola. Se volvió con un respingo nervioso. Grandchester estaba allí de pie, en una postura relajada y mirándola con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Candy sintió una sensación extraña: un calor suave, como la luz que atraviesa el agua, y de repente se sintió desfallecer. Estaba muy cansada y pensar en todo lo que le esperaba — el viaje a Escocia, la boda apresurada, la consumación posterior — era agotador. Se enderezó y dio un paso pero, al hacerlo, una lluvia de estrellitas le nubló la vista. Se detuvo y se tambaleó.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y advirtió que Grandchester estaba a su lado, sujetándola por los codos. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y su aroma y su contacto le impregnaron los sentidos: una suave fragancia de colonia cara y la piel limpia cubierta por prendas de lino y lana fina. Irradiaba salud y virilidad. Sin duda, era un hombre atractivo y pulcro que sabía cuidar de sí mismo. Candy parpadeó y se percató de que era mucho más alto de lo que parecía. Le sorprendió ver su corpulencia, algo que de lejos no se apreciaba.

— ¿Cuándo comió por última vez? — preguntó él.

— Ayer por la ma... mañana..., creo...

— No me diga que su familia también la mataba de hambre — comentó arqueando las cejas, antes de resoplar cuando ella asintió —. Esto suena cada vez más melodramático. Pediré a la cocinera que prepare unos emparedados. Cójase de mi brazo y la ayudaré a bajar. — No necesito ayuda, gra... gracias.

— Cójase del brazo — repitió él con una voz agradable pero firme —. No quiero que se caiga y se rompa la crisma antes de llegar siquiera al carruaje. No se encuentran herederas disponibles así como así. Me costaría mucho encontrar una sustituta.

Candy debía de estar más mareada de lo que creía, porque cuando se dirigieron hacia la escalera se alegró de contar con su apoyo. En algún momento del trayecto, Grandchester le deslizó un brazo por la espalda y le tomó la mano libre para guiarla con cuidado peldaños abajo. Tenía unas leves magulladuras en los nudillos, recuerdo de la pelea con lord Ardley. Candy se estremeció al pensar en el penoso desempeño que tendría ese aristócrata consentido en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el descomunal tío Gastón, y deseó estar ya en Gretna Green.

Grandchester, que notó su temblor, la sujetó con más fuerza al llegar al último peldaño.

— ¿Tiene frío? — preguntó —. ¿O son nervios?

— Qui... quiero irme de Londres antes de que mis parientes me encuentren.

— ¿Tienen algún motivo para sospechar que ha venido a mi casa?

— Oh, no — aseguró ella —. Na... nadie concebiría que pueda estar tan loca.

Si la cabeza no le diese ya vueltas, la deslumbrante sonrisa de Grandchester le habría provocado ese efecto.

— Afortunadamente tengo una vanidad muy elevada. Sus pullas no me afectan.

— Seguramente hay muchas mujeres que le alimentan la va... vanidad. No necesita ninguna más.

— Siempre necesito una más. Ése es mi problema.

La llevó a la biblioteca, donde la dejó sentada ante la chimenea unos minutos. Cuando se había adormilado, Grandchester regresó listo para partir. Aún aturdida, fue con él hacia un reluciente carruaje negro estacionado delante de la casa, y Grandchester la introdujo en el vehículo. La tapicería de terciopelo crema, muy poco práctica pero magnífica, brillaba a la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara en el interior del coche. Candy sintió una extraña sensación de bienestar al recostarse en un cojín ribeteado de seda. La familia de su madre vivía según unas normas estrictas que regían el buen gusto, y no les gustaba nada que oliera a exceso. Pensó que para Grandchester, en cambio, el exceso era habitual, en especial el relativo a la comodidad corporal.

En el suelo había una cesta hecha con cintas de piel trenzadas. Contenía varios emparedados de pan blanco con lonchas de embutido y queso envueltos en servilletas. El aroma de carne ahumada le despertó un hambre voraz, y se comió dos emparedados con tanta rapidez que casi se atragantó.

Grandchester se había sentado frente a ella. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al verla comer con avidez.

— ¿Mejor ahora?

— Sí, gracias.

El abrió la puerta de un compartimiento montado hábilmente en el tabique interior de la cabina y extrajo una copa de cristal y una botella de vino blanco. Llenó la copa y se la dio. Tras un sorbo prudente, Candy se la acabó con rapidez. A las jóvenes no se les permitía tomar vino solo; solían rebajárselo con agua. Grandchester volvió a llenársela. El carruaje avanzaba ahora con un ligero balanceo, y los dientes de Candy golpearon ligeramente el borde de la copa. Temerosa de derramar el vino en el terciopelo crema, se acabó la copa de un trago. Grandchester soltó una carcajada.

— Bebe despacio, cariño. Nos espera un largo viaje. — Se reclinó en los cojines con el aspecto de un pachá ocioso sacado de las novelas tórridas que tanto gustaban a Flammy Legan —. Dígame, ¿qué habría hecho si no hubiera aceptado su propuesta? ¿Adonde habría ido?

— Supongo que habría ido a ca... casa de Annie y del señor Corwell. — No habría podido recurrir a Eliza y lord Ardley, ya que estaban de luna de miel. Y habría sido inútil dirigirse a los Legan. Aunque Flammy habría terciado vehementemente en su favor, sus padres no habrían querido tener nada que ver con aquello.

— ¿Por qué no fue ésa su primera opción?

— Habría sido difícil para los Corwell impedir que mis tíos me llevaran de vuelta — explicó Candy, ceñuda —. Estaré más se... segura siendo su esposa que como invitada en casa de alguien. — El vino la había mareado un poco, y se hundió más en el asiento.

Grandchester la miró pensativamente antes de inclinarse para quitarle los zapatos.

— Estará más cómoda sin ellos — aseguró —. Por el amor de Dios, no tenga miedo. No voy a abusar de usted en el carruaje. — Le desabrochó los cordones y añadió en tono suave —: Y si lo hiciera, no importaría demasiado, ya que vamos a casarnos.

Ella apartó de golpe el pie y él, con una sonrisa, alargó la mano hacia el otro. Mientras dejaba que le quitara el zapato, Candy se obligó a relajarse, aunque el roce de aquellos dedos en su tobillo a través de la media le provocaba un extraño escalofrío.

— Debería aflojarse las cintas del corsé — aconsejó él —. Así el viaje le resultará más agradable.

— No llevo co... corsé — respondió Candy sin mirarlo.

— ¿No? Vaya, vaya — comentó Grandchester a la vez que le repasaba el cuerpo con mirada experta —. ¡Una fulana muy bien proporcionada!

— No me gusta esa palabra.

— ¿Fulana? Perdone... Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Siempre trato a las damas como fulanas y a las fulanas como damas.

— ¿Y le da buen resultado esa táctica?

— Ya lo creo — respondió él con una arrogancia tan alegre que Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Es usted te... terrible.

— Cierto. Pero es un hecho conocido que la gente terrible suele terminar mucho mejor de lo que se merece. Mientras que la buena, como usted... — Hizo un gesto dando a entender que su situación actual era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

— Puede que no sea tan bu... buena como usted cree.

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. — Entornó los ojos, pensativo. Candy observó que tenía las pestañas, larguísimas para un hombre, un poco más oscuras que el pelo. A pesar de su corpulencia y su anchura de hombros, tenía un aire felino. Era como un tigre perezoso que a la primera podía resultar mortífero —. ¿Qué enfermedad padece su padre? He oído rumores, pero nada seguro.

— Tisis — murmuró Candy —. Se la diagnosticaron hace seis meses y no lo he visto desde entonces. Es el ti... tiempo más largo que he estado sin visitarlo. Los Maybrick me lo prohibieron. Quieren que haga como que no existe.

— Me gustaría saber por qué — murmuró Grandchester con ironía, y cruzó las piernas —. Así que no lo ve asiduamente. Entonces ¿por qué estas ganas repentinas de revolotear sobre su lecho de muerte? ¿Para asegurarse un lugar privilegiado en su testamento?

Sin tener en cuenta la maliciosa insinuación, Candy reflexionó y respondió con frialdad:

— Cuando era pequeña, me dejaban verlo una vez al mes. Entonces estábamos unidos. Era, y es, el único hombre que se ha preocupado por mí. Le quiero. Y no deseo que muera solo. Puede bu... burlarse de mí si eso le divierte. Me da igual. Su opinión no significa nada para mí.

— Tranquila, encanto. — Su voz reflejó cierta diversión —. Detecto indicios de un carácter sin duda heredado de su padre. He visto cómo le brillan los ojos cuando pierde los estribos por alguna insignificancia.

— ¿Co... conoce a mi padre? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Claro. Todos los hombres amantes del placer han estado alguna vez en el White's. Su padre es un buen tipo, aunque tan explosivo como un polvorín. Por cierto, ¿cómo diablos se casó una Maybrick con un don nadie?

— Entre otras cosas, mi madre debió de considerarlo un medio para escapar de su familia.

— Lo mismo que en nuestro caso. Existe cierta simetría, ¿no?

— Espero que la si... simetría termine ahí. Porque me concibieron poco después de casarse y mi madre murió en el parto.

— No la dejaré embarazada si no quiere — comentó él con desfachatez —. Es bastante fácil evitarlo: fundas, esponjas, irrigaciones, además de esos espléndidos dispositivos plateados que... — Se detuvo al ver su expresión y soltó una carcajada —. Dios mío, ha abierto unos ojos como platos. ¿La he alarmado? No me diga que sus amigas casadas no le han hablado de estas cosas.

Candy meneó la cabeza. Aunque Annie Corwell a veces se mostraba dispuesta a explicar algunos de los misterios de la vida conyugal, jamás había mencionado dispositivos para evitar el embarazo.

— Dudo que ellas los conozcan — dijo, y él rió de nuevo.

— Estaré encantado de ilustrarla cuando lleguemos a Escocia. — Grandchester esbozó una sonrisa que a las hermanas Legan les habría resultado encantadora, aunque no habrían advertido el brillo calculador de los ojos —. ¿Ha pensado que quizá disfrute lo suficiente de nuestra consumación como para desear repetir, cielo?

Con qué facilidad pronunciaba palabras cariñosas.

— No —c ontestó Candy —. Eso no pasará.

— Mmm... — murmuró él con un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato —. Me gustan los retos.

— Pu... puede que me guste acostarme con usted — aclaró Candy mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que sostenerle la mirada la hizo sonrojar —. Espero que así sea. Pero no cambiaré de parecer. Porque sé cómo es usted y de lo que es capaz.

— Todavía no ha visto lo peor, encanto — repuso él casi con ternura.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 3**

Para Candy, que la semana anterior se había cansado en el viaje de doce horas desde la finca de Ardley en Hampshire, el trayecto de cuarenta y ocho horas a Escocia fue una tortura. Si hubieran ido a un ritmo moderado, habría sido más soportable. Pero, a insistencia de ella misma, irían directamente a Gretna Green y sólo se pararían para cambiar de cocheros y de tiros. Candy temía que sus parientes hubieran averiguado su plan y los persiguieran. Y, visto el resultado de la pelea de Grandchester con lord Ardley la semana anterior, tenía pocas esperanzas de que pudiera salir airoso de un enfrentamiento a puñetazo limpio con su tío Gastón.

Aunque el carruaje estaba bien equipado y tenía buena amortiguación, viajar a una velocidad incesante sacudía sin pausa al vehículo y Candy empezó a sentir náuseas. Estaba exhausta y no encontraba una postura cómoda para dormir. Cada poco, la cabeza le golpeaba contra el tabique. Y en cuanto conseguía dormirse, al parecer sólo pasaban unos minutos antes de que el cambio de caballos la despertara.

Grandchester no parecía pasarlo tan mal, aunque también se le veía desaliñado y cansado. Hacía rato que los intentos de conversar se habían acabado, y viajaban en un silencio estoico. Sorprendentemente, Grandchester no se quejó de este duro ejercicio de resistencia. Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma prisa que ella por llegar a Escocia. Le interesaba tanto como a ella estar casado legalmente lo antes posible.

Y así siguieron, mientras el carruaje daba tumbos por el irregular camino, y en ocasiones casi lanzaba a Candy del asiento al suelo. Ella se las arreglaba para dar alguna que otra cabezadita. Cada vez que la puerta del carruaje se abría y Grandchester bajaba para comprobar el nuevo tiro, una bocanada de aire gélido entraba en el vehículo. Candy, entumecida y dolorida, se acurrucaba en el rincón.

Tras la noche, amaneció un día con temperaturas glaciales y una lluvia helada. Grandchester la condujo a una posada, donde en una sala privada tomó un plato de sopa tibia y utilizó el orinal mientras él iba a supervisar el cambio de caballos y de cochero. La imagen de la cama casi le dolió en el alma. Pero ya dormiría más tarde, una vez estuviera en Gretna Green y fuera del alcance de su familia para siempre.

Al volver al carruaje media hora después, Candy trató de quitarse los zapatos mojados sin ensuciar la tapicería de terciopelo. Grandchester subió al vehículo después que ella y se agachó para ayudarla. Mientras le retiraba los zapatos de los pies acalambrados, Candy le quitó en silencio el sombrero empapado y lo lanzó al asiento de enfrente. Tenía un pelo grueso y suave, y sus mechones exhibían todos los tonos entre el ámbar y .

Grandchester se sentó a su lado y, tras observar el aspecto tenso de su rostro, le tocó la mejilla helada.

— Hay que reconocerte algo — murmuró —. Cualquier otra mujer se estaría quejando a gritos.

— No... no pu... puedo quejarme — dijo Candy mientras se estremecía violentamente —. Fui yo quien pidió viajar di... directamente a Escocia.

— Ya estamos a medio camino. Otra noche y un día más, y mañana por la noche estaremos casados — comentó. Y añadió con una sonrisa —: Seguro que nunca ha habido una novia tan ansiosa por llegar a la cama.

Los labios temblorosos de Candy esbozaron una sonrisa por la ironía: ella ansiaba dormir, no hacer el amor. Al mirarlo a la cara, tan cerca de la suya, se preguntó cómo las ojeras y los signos de cansancio que mostraba podían resultar tan atractivos. Quizá porque así parecía humano y no un hermoso dios romano sin corazón. Había perdido gran parte de su altivez aristocrática, que sin duda reaparecería más tarde, cuando hubiera descansado. Pero de momento estaba relajado y accesible. Durante ese viaje horroroso parecía haberse establecido entre ellos un frágil vínculo.

Una llamada a la puerta del carruaje interrumpió sus reflexiones. Grandchester la abrió, y apareció una camarera empapada bajo la lluvia.

— Aquí tiene, milord — dijo, y se sacó dos objetos de debajo de la capa chorreante y se los entregó —. Un grog y un ladrillo, como pidió.

Grandchester buscó una moneda en el chaleco y se la dio. La mujer le sonrió y volvió corriendo a refugiarse en la posada. Candy parpadeó sorprendida cuando él le entregó un tazón de barro lleno de un líquido humeante.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó.

— Algo para calentarte por dentro. — Sopesó el ladrillo envuelto en franela gris —. Y esto es para los pies. Pon las piernas en el asiento.

En otras circunstancias, Candy habría impedido que le tocara las pantorrillas, pero guardó silencio mientras él le arreglaba la falda y le ponía el ladrillo caliente bajo los pies.

— ¡Oh, qué delicia! — Se estremeció de placer al notar cómo el calorcillo le reanimaba los dedos helados —. ¡Oh! Es lo me... mejor que he sentido nunca...

— Las mujeres suelen decirme eso — afirmó Grandchester con una sonrisa —. Ven, apóyate en mí.

Aprensiva y temblorosa, Candy vaciló un momento. Luego, obedeció despacio y se obligó a relajarse entre sus brazos. Hasta entonces sólo la había abrazado su padre, y la sensación le suscitó recuerdos de la infancia. Grandchester la estrechó hasta que se recostó contra él, y la firmeza de su sujeción contribuyó a contener los temblores de sus doloridas extremidades. Su pecho era firme y duro, pero le servía de apoyo perfecto para la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Candy se acercó el tazón a los labios y sorbió vacilante la bebida caliente. Era alguna clase de licor, mezclado con agua y sazonado con azúcar y limón. A medida que bebía, el cuerpo le fue entrando en calor. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. El carruaje arrancó de golpe, pero Grandchester se ocupó de mantenerla cómodamente apoyada en su pecho. Candy no alcanzaba a entender cómo diablos podía sentirse en el séptimo cielo tan de repente.

Jamás había tenido esa cercanía física con nadie. Y le parecía horrible tenerla con un calavera como Grandchester. No obstante, ahí estaba. La naturaleza había derrochado belleza masculina en alguien que no la merecía. Contuvo el impulso de acurrucarse más contra él. Su ropa era de una tela exquisita: una chaqueta de lana fina, un chaleco de seda gruesa y una camisa de lino suave. El aroma de almidón y de colonia, mezclado con la fragancia de su piel... Nunca se había imaginado que un hombre pudiera oler tan bien.

Intuyendo que la apartaría de él cuando se terminase la bebida, intentó que le durara lo máximo posible. Para su pesar, vació por fin las últimas gotas dulces de la taza. Grandchester le tomó el cacharro de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo. Candy se puso tensa, esperando que la devolviera a su asiento, pero sintió un enorme regocijo al notar que él volvía a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era firme y cálido, y muy cómodo. Le oyó bostezar.

— Duérmete — murmuró Terry —. Tienes tres horas antes del próximo cambio de tiro.

Candy apoyó la planta de los pies con más fuerza en el ladrillo, se volvió de costado y se acurrucó más contra él para sumirse en el ansiado sueño.

El resto del viaje se convirtió en una serie borrosa de movimiento, cansancio y despertares bruscos. A medida que el agotamiento de Candy aumentaba, dependía cada vez más de Grandchester. En cada posta, le traía una taza de té o caldo, y recalentaba el ladrillo en cada chimenea disponible. Incluso encontró una manta acolchada en alguna parte. Convencida de que, a esas alturas, se habría helado de no contar con Grandchester, Candy olvidó todas sus reservas sobre pegarse a él cada vez que estaba en el carruaje.

— No me... me estoy insinuando — le dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo y se recostaba en su pecho —. Sólo eres una fu... fuente de calor.

— Aja — respondió Grandchester perezosamente mientras colocaba bien la manta sobre ambos —. Pero el último cuarto de hora has estado rozando partes de mi anatomía que nadie se había atrevido a tocarme hasta ahora.

— Lo... lo dudo. — Se tapó aún más con la chaqueta de Grandchester y añadió con voz apagada —: Seguro que le han manoseado más que a las cestas de comida de Fortnum and Masón.

— Y se me puede conseguir a un precio más razonable — aseguró él antes de hacer una mueca y moverse para ponérsela bien en el regazo —. No pongas la rodilla ahí, encanto, o tus planes de consumar el matrimonio correrán peligro.

Candy dormitó hasta la siguiente parada, y justo cuando se estaba sumiendo en un sueño profundo, Grandchester la despertó con delicadeza.

— Candy — murmuró mientras le arreglaba el pelo despeinado —. Abre los ojos. Estamos en la siguiente posta. Tienes tiempo para entrar unos minutos.

— No quiero — se quejó ella.

— Tienes que hacerlo — insistió Grandchester en voz baja —. Nos espera un largo trecho al salir de aquí. Ve al baño ahora, ya que no podrás hacerlo en un buen rato.

Candy iba a protestar que no necesitaba ir al baño cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que sí. La idea de levantarse y salir a la lluvia gélida de nuevo casi la hizo lagrimear. Se inclinó para calzarse los zapatos húmedos y sucios, y se peleó con los cordones. Grandchester le apartó las manos y los ató correctamente. Después la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Una vez fuera, una ráfaga de viento glacial hizo que la muchacha apretara los dientes. Hacía un frío terrible. Grandchester le cubrió la cara con la capucha de la capa y, tras rodearle los hombros con un brazo, cruzaron el patio de la posada.

— Créeme — dijo —. Es mejor que vayas al retrete aquí. Tener que bajar después junto a la carretera sería terrible. Por lo que sé sobre las mujeres y su anatomía...

— Conozco mi anatomía — lo interrumpió Candy irritada —. No hace falta que me la expliques.

— Por supuesto. Perdona si hablo demasiado; es que intento mantenerme despierto. Y a ti también.

Candy se aferró a su cintura y, mientras avanzaba por el barro helado, pensó en el primo Iñaki y en lo contenta que estaba de no tener que casarse con él. Nunca volvería a vivir bajo el techo de los Maybrick. La idea le dio fuerzas. Una vez casada legalmente, dejarían de tener poder sobre ella. Por Dios, cuánto ansiaba que todo terminase de una vez para siempre.

Después de tomar una habitación, Grandchester tomó a Roberta por los hombros y la observó para evaluar su estado.

— Pareces a punto de desmayarte — comentó —. Tenemos tiempo para que descanses un par de horas, cariño. ¿Por qué no...?

— Ni hablar — replicó ella —. Quiero seguir adelante.

Grandchester la observó con ceño, pero repuso con calma:

— ¿Eres siempre tan terca? — La llevó a la habitación y le recordó que cerrara la puerta con llave cuando él saliera —. E intenta no dormirte sentada en el orinal —bromeó.

Cuando volvieron al carruaje, Candy siguió el ritual ya familiar: se quitó los zapatos y dejó que Grandchester le pusiera el ladrillo caliente en los pies y la situara después entre sus piernas separadas, con un pie cerca del ladrillo y el otro en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso cuando él le tomó una mano y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos fríos. Tenía la mano caliente y los dedos, suaves, con las uñas cortas y bien limadas. Una mano fuerte, pero sin duda perteneciente a un hombre ocioso.

Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con suavidad, le dibujó un pequeño círculo en la palma con el pulgar y después deslizó los dedos para que coincidieran con los de ella. Su piel blanca era de un tono cálido, de la clase que absorbe el sol con facilidad. Al final, Grandchester dejó de juguetear, pero no le soltó la mano.

No podía ser ella, la florero, Candy White... Sola en un carruaje con un calavera irrecuperable viajando hacia Gretna Green. «Mira la que has liado», pensó aturdida. Volvió la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en la camisa de lino de Grandchester.

— ¿Cómo es tu familia? — preguntó con modorra—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Grandchester le acarició los rizos con los labios un momento antes de contestar:

— Sólo quedamos mi padre y yo. No recuerdo a mi madre. Murió de cólera cuando yo aún era un bebé. Tenía cuatro hermanas mayores. Como era el menor y único varón, me consintieron muchísimo. Pero tres de mis hermanas murieron de escarlatina. Recuerdo que me enviaron a nuestra casa de campo cuando enfermaron, y cuando volví ya no estaban. Más adelante, la superviviente, mi hermana mayor, se casó pero, como tu madre, murió en un parto. El bebé tampoco sobrevivió.

Candy, que no se movió mientras él contaba su historia con naturalidad, sintió una enorme tristeza por ese niño. Una madre y cuatro hermanas que lo adoraban habían desaparecido en un período relativamente corto de tiempo. Habría sido difícil de comprender para un adulto, mucho más para un niño.

— ¿Te preguntas alguna vez cómo habría sido tu vida si hubieras tenido madre? — quiso saber.

— Pues no.

— Yo sí. A menudo me pregunto qué consejo me habría dado.

— Dado que tu madre se casó con un bribón como Martín White —contestó él con ironía —, yo no le daría demasiado valor a sus consejos. — Hizo una pausa socarrona —. Por cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron? Una chica de buena familia no suele relacionarse con hombres como White.

— Se conocieron en un accidente de tráfico. Mi madre iba en un carruaje con mi tía. Era uno de esos días de invierno en que la niebla de Londres es tan espesa que, a mediodía, la visibilidad es de apenas unos metros. El vehículo hizo un giro brusco para evitar el carro de un vendedor ambulante y atropello a mi padre, que estaba de pie en la acera. Ante la insistencia de mi madre, el cochero se detuvo para preguntarle si se había hecho daño. Sólo tenía unos rasguños, nada más. Pero supongo... supongo que mi padre debió de interesarle porque al día siguiente le envió una carta para preguntarle por su salud. Empezaron a escribirse, aunque mi padre debía hacerlo a través de alguien porque era analfabeto. No conozco más detalles, salvo que al final se fugaron juntos. — Una sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó la cara al imaginarse la ira de los Maybrick al descubrir que su madre se había escapado con Martín White —. Cuando ella murió, tenía diecinueve años — añadió pensativa —. Y yo tengo veintitrés. Me parece extraño haber vivido más que ella — comentó antes de volverse parar mirarlo a la cara —. ¿Cuántos años tienes, milord? ¿Treinta y cuatro? ¿Treinta y cinco?

— Treinta y dos. Aunque en este momento me siento como si tuviera ciento dos. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu tartamudez, cielo? Desapareció en algún lugar entre Tessdale y aquí.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó Candy, algo sorprendida —. Supongo que contigo me siento cómoda. Suelo tartamudear menos con algunas personas. — Era extraño, porque no solía dejar de tartamudear por completo salvo que hablara con un niño. Notó cómo el pecho de Grandchester daba una especie de respingo de diversión.

— Nadie me había dicho que le hiciera sentir cómodo. Y no me gusta nada. Tendré que hacer algo diabólico para que cambies de opinión.

— Estoy segura de que lo harás. — Cerró los ojos y se apretujó más contra él —. Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para tartamudear.

Grandchester empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la cara para terminar masajeándole la sien con la yema de los dedos.

— Duerme — susurró —. Ya estamos llegando. Como nos encontramos en el quinto infierno, encanto, pronto deberías sentir más calor.

Pero no fue así. Cuanto más viajaban al norte, más frío hacía, y Candy llegó a pensar que no le vendría mal un poco de fuego eterno. El pueblo de Gretna Green se encontraba en el condado de Dumfriesshire, al norte de la frontera de Escocia. Centenares de parejas viajaban por la carretera de Londres a Gretna Green, pasando por Carlisle, para evitar la estricta legislación matrimonial de Inglaterra. Iban a pie, en carruaje o a caballo y, una vez lograban pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales, volvían a Inglaterra convertidos en marido y mujer.

Cuando una pareja cruzaba el puente sobre el río Sark y entraba en Escocia, podía casarse en cualquier punto del país. Bastaba con una declaración hecha ante testigos. Sin embargo, en Gretna Green había surgido un próspero negocio casamentero, y muchos de sus habitantes competían por celebrar bodas en hogares particulares, posadas o, incluso, al aire libre. El sitio más conocido era la herrería, donde se habían efectuado tantas ceremonias rápidas que a todos los matrimonios celebrados en Gretna Green se los conocía como «bodas en el yunque».

El carruaje llegó por fin a su destino: una posada situada al lado de la herrería. Grandchester condujo a Candy rodeándola con un brazo como si fuera a desplomarse de cansancio. El posadero, un tal señor Findley, sonrió encantado al saber que se habían fugado para casarse, y les aseguró con guiños exagerados que siempre tenía una habitación preparada para situaciones así.

— No es legal hasta que hayan consumado la boda, ¿saben? — les informó con un acento casi ininteligible —. En una ocasión tuvimos que sacar a escondidas a unos novios por la puerta de atrás mientras sus perseguidores aporreaban la de delante. En otra, entraron en la posada y encontraron a los dos amantes en la cama; el novio todavía llevaba puestas las botas, pero no había duda de que el acto se había consumado. — Soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — murmuró Candy, recostada en el hombro de Terry.

— No tengo ni idea — le susurró éste al oído. Levantó la cabeza y se dirigió al posadero —: Me gustaría disponer de un baño caliente en la habitación cuando regresemos de la herrería.

— Muy bien, milord — confirmó el posadero, y recibió con entusiasmo las monedas que Grandchester le entregó a cambio de una llave anticuada —. ¿Desea también que les subamos la cena, milord?

Terry dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Candy, que sacudió la cabeza.

— No — contestó Grandchester —, pero espero que podamos tomar un desayuno copioso por la mañana.

— Sí, milord. Van a casarse en la herrería, ¿verdad? Ay, caray. No hay mejor casamentero en Gretna que Paisley MacPhee. Es un hombre culto. Hará las veces de clérigo y les emitirá un certificado.

— Gracias — dijo Terry.

Salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la herrería, en la puerta de al lado. Una mirada rápida calle abajo les permitió ver hileras de casas y tiendas bien cuidadas, con farolas encendidas para mitigar la creciente oscuridad del atardecer. Al acercarse a la fachada del edificio encalado, él murmuró:

— Aguanta un poco más, cariño. Ya casi estamos.

andy esperó apoyada en él con la cabeza medio hundida en su chaqueta mientras él llamaba a la puerta. La abrió un hombre corpulento, rubicundo, con un atractivo bigote que se unía a sus tupidas patillas. Su acento escocés no era tan marcado como el del posadero, y Candy pudo comprender lo que decía.

— ¿Es usted MacPhee? — preguntó Grandchester.

— El mismo, para que soy bueno?.

Rápidamente, Grandchester hizo las presentaciones y explicó su intención. El herrero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Así que quieren casarse. Pasen, por favor — dijo, y llamó a sus dos hijas, un par de muchachas rubicundas y morenas a las que presentó como Florag y Gavenia.

Luego los condujo a la herrería, situada en el mismo edificio. Los MacPhee mostraron la misma alegría constante que el posadero, lo que desmentía lo que Candy había oído siempre sobre el famoso carácter adusto de los escoceses.

— ¿Les parece bien que mis dos hijas sean testigos? — sugirió MacPhee.

— Sí — respondió Terry a la vez que echaba un vistazo alrededor; el local estaba lleno de herraduras, equipo para carruajes y herramientas de labranza —. Como puede ver, mi... — Se detuvo un momento como si dudara sobre cómo referirse a Candy —. Mi novia y yo estamos bastante cansados. Hemos viajado desde Londres a un ritmo endiablado, de modo que nos gustaría acelerar el trámite.

— ¿Desde Londres? — repitió el herrero, y sonrió a Candy —. ¿Por qué ha venido a Gretna, señorita? ¿No le dieron sus padres consentimiento para casarse?

— Me te... temo que no es tan sencillo. — Candy le devolvió la sonrisa lánguidamente.

— Casi nunca lo es — concedió MacPhee mientras meneaba la cabeza sabiamente —. Pero tengo que advertirle algo, señorita. Si va a casarse precipitadamente, el matrimonio escocés es un vínculo irrevocable e indisoluble. Asegúrese de que su amor es verdadero para...

Grandchester interrumpió lo que prometía ser una retahíla de consejos paternales.

— No es un matrimonio por amor — aclaró —. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, y la calidez que existe entre nosotros no llega ni a la de una vela de cumpleaños. Proceda, por favor. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido como es debido en dos días.

Se hizo el silencio, y la brusquedad del comentario pareció horrorizar a MacPhee y sus dos hijas.

— No me cae usted bien — anunció con ceño.

— A mi futura esposa tampoco — replicó Grandchester, exasperado —. Pero como eso no va a impedir que se case conmigo, tampoco debería detenerlo a usted. Adelante.

MacPhee dirigió una mirada de compasión a Candy.

— La novia no tiene flores — advirtió, de pronto decidido a que la ceremonia tuviese un aire romántico —. Florag, ve a buscar un ramito de brezo blanco.

— No necesita flores — soltó Terry, pero la joven se marchó de todos modos.

— Que la novia lleve brezo blanco es una vieja costumbre escocesa — explicó MacPhee a Candy —. ¿Quiere que le cuente porqué?

Ella asintió y contuvo una risita ahogada. A pesar de su cansancio, o quizá debido a él, empezaba a sentir un placer perverso al ver cómo Grandchester se esforzaba por controlar su irritación. En aquel momento, el hombre mal afeitado y malhumorado que tenía a su lado no guardaba ningún parecido con el aristócrata petulante que había asistido a la fiesta en casa de lord Aldrey.

— Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... — empezó MacPhee, sin prestar atención al gruñido de Grandchester —, había una hermosa joven llamada Malvina. Estaba prometida a Osear, un valiente guerrero que había conquistado su corazón. Osear pidió a su amada que lo esperara mientras iba a buscar fortuna. Pero un día aciago, Malvina recibió la noticia de que su novio había muerto en combate. Descansaría para siempre en unas colinas lejanas... sumido en un sueño eterno...

— Dios mío, cómo lo envidio — afirmó Grandchester, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

— Cuando las lágrimas de dolor de Malvina empaparon la hierba como el rocío — prosiguió MacPhee —, el brezo púrpura que había a sus pies se volvió blanco. Por eso todas las novias escocesas llevan brezo blanco el día de su boda.

— ¿Esa es la historia? — preguntó Grandchester con incredulidad —. ¿El brezo procede de las lágrimas que derramó una muchacha por la muerte de su prometido?

— Así es.

— ¿Cómo diablos puede considerarse entonces señal de buena suerte?

MacPhee abrió la boca para contestar pero, en ese momento, Florag volvió y entregó a Candy un ramito de brezo blanco seco. Tras murmurarle las gracias, Candy dejó que el herrero la condujera hacia el yunque, en el centro del local.

— ¿Tiene un anillo para la señorita? — preguntó MacPhee a Grandchester, que sacudió la cabeza —. Me lo imaginaba — dijo con frialdad el herrero —. Gavenia, trae el estuche de los anillos. — Y acercándose a Candy, explicó —: Trabajo metales preciosos además de hierro. Es un trabajo fino, hecho con el mejor oro de Escocia.

— No necesita ningún... — Terry se detuvo al ver que Candy alzaba los ojos hacia él. Soltó un suspiro —. De acuerdo. Elige uno.

MacPhee retiró un trozo de lana del estuche, lo extendió sobre el yunque y colocó sobre él con delicadeza una selección de seis anillos. Candy se inclinó parar mirarlos. Los anillos, todos ellos alianzas de oro de diversos tamaños y motivos, eran tan intricados y delicados que parecía imposible que los hubiera creado un herrero.

— Éste muestra cardos y nudos — dijo MacPhee, y lo levantó para que lo viera mejor —. Este tiene un diseño de llaves, y éste, una rosa de Shetland.

Candy eligió el más pequeño y se lo probó en el dedo anular izquierdo. Le iba perfecto. Se lo acercó para examinar el diseño. Era el más sencillo; una alianza de oro pulido que llevaba grabadas las palabras: Tha Gad Agam Ort.

— ¿Qué significa? — preguntó a MacPhee.

— «Mi amor es tuyo.»

Terry permaneció impertérrito y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Candy se quitó la alianza lamentando haberse interesado por los anillos. El sentimiento de aquella frase estaba tan fuera de lugar en esa ceremonia impostada que realzaba la farsa de la boda.

— Creo que no quiero anillo después de todo — masculló, y volvió a dejarlo en la tela.

— Nos lo quedamos — dijo entonces Grandchester. Anonadada, Candy lo vio coger la alianza de oro y, cuando lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, él añadió con sequedad —: Son sólo palabras. No significa nada.

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza.

MacPhee los observó con ceño y se tiró de la barba incipiente.

— Niñas, cantad una canción — pidió a sus hijas con resuelta alegría.

— Una canción... —protestó Grandchester, pero Candy le tiró de la manga.

— Déjalos — murmuró —. Cuanto más discutas, más tardaremos.

Grandchester maldijo entre dientes y fijó la vista en el yunque, mientras las hermanas entonaban en perfecta armonía.

Oh, mi amor es como una rosa roja, roja, recién brotada en junio.

Oh, mi amor es como una melodía que se entona dulcemente.

Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso como tu belleza.

Y te seguiré amando, amor mío, hasta que los mares se sequen...

El herrero escuchó a sus hijas con orgullo hasta que acabó la última nota y entonces las alabó generosamente. Se volvió a la pareja que estaba ante el yunque e indicó, dándose importancia:

— Y ahora les haré unas preguntas. ¿Son los dos solteros?

— Sí — respondió Grandchester.

— ¿Tiene un anillo para la novia?

— Acaba de... — Terry se detuvo con una imprecación entre dientes al ver que MacPhee arqueaba las cejas, impaciente. Era evidente que si quería que la ceremonia concluyera, debía seguirle la corriente. Así que gruñó —: Sí, lo tengo.

— Póngaselo a su prometida en el dedo y tómele la mano.

Candy se sintió extraña y mareada cuando miró a Grandchester. En cuanto él le deslizó la alianza en el dedo, el corazón empezó a latirle deprisa, y le recorrió el cuerpo algo que no era ni entusiasmo ni temor, sino una emoción nueva que le agudizaba los sentidos. No tenía palabras para definir ese sentimiento. La tensión la atenazó mientras su pulso rehusaba calmarse. Su mano descansaba sobre la de Grandchester, cuyos dedos eran más largos y su palma suave y cálida.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza para verle la cara. Aunque estaba inexpresiva, una nota de color le cubría los pómulos y el puente de la nariz. Y respiraba más rápido de lo habitual. Ella desvió la mirada, sorprendida de que ya conociera algo tan íntimo como su respiración normal. El herrero tomó una cinta blanca y se la entregó a una de sus hijas. Candy se estremeció un poco cuando la chica rodeó con ella las muñecas de los novios.

Notó que Grandchester había acercado la mano libre a su cuello y se lo acariciaba como si fuera un animal nervioso. El suave contacto de sus dedos hizo que se relajara.

MacPhee terminó de rodearles las muñecas con más cinta.

— Y ahora el nudo — dijo mientras lo hacía con una floritura —. Repita después de mí, señorita: «Yo te tomo por esposo.»

— Yo te tomo por esposo — susurró Candy.

— ¿Milord? — lo animó el herrero.

Grandchester la miró con unos ojos fríos y brillantes que no revelaban nada. Aun así, ella sintió de algún modo que él también sentía aquella tensión extraña, tan fuerte como la de un relámpago.

— Yo te tomo por esposa — dijo en voz baja.

— Ante Dios y estos testigos, yo os declaro marido y mujer — dijo MacPhee con tono de satisfacción —. Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Son ochenta y dos libras, tres coronas y un chelín.

Grandchester apartó con dificultad la mirada de Candy y la dirigió hacia el herrero con una ceja arqueada.

— El anillo vale cincuenta libras — explicó MacPhee en respuesta a su pregunta implícita.

— ¿Cincuenta libras por un anillo sin piedra? — replicó Grandchester agriamente.

— Es oro escocés — dijo MacPhee, a quien parecía indignarle que cuestionara el precio —. Es de los arroyos de las colinas de Lowther.

— ¿Y el resto?

— Treinta libras por la ceremonia, una libra por el uso del local, una guinea por el certificado de matrimonio, que les tendré preparado mañana, una corona por cada testigo... — Hizo una pausa para señalar a sus hijas, que rieron e hicieron una reverencia —. Otra corona por las flores...

— ¿Una corona por un puñado de hierbajos secos? — soltó Grandchester, indignado.

— La canción es cortesía de la casa — concedió MacPhee gentilmente —. Oh, y un chelín por la cinta, que no deben desatar hasta que el matrimonio se haya consumado o la mala suerte les perseguirá.

Grandchester abrió la boca para replicar, pero tras una mirada a la agotada Candy, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en busca del dinero. Se movía con torpeza, ya que era diestro y ahora sólo podía usar la mano izquierda. Sacó un fajo de billetes y unas monedas y los lanzó sobre el yunque.

— Tenga — dijo con brusquedad —. Quédese con el cambio. Déselo a sus hijas. —Su voz adquirió una nota irónica —. Junto con mi gratitud por la canción.

MacPhee y sus hijas dieron las gracias a coro y los siguieron hasta la puerta mientras las muchachas repetían una estrofa:

Y te seguiré amando, amor mío, hasta que los mares se sequen...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 4**

Hola este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito si no les gusta este tipo de lectura no lean el mismo.

Y espero lo disfruten

Cuando salieron de la herrería, la lluvia arreciaba como una densa cortina plateada. Candy reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para acelerar el paso en su regreso a la posada. Se sentía como si caminara en sueños. Todo parecía desproporcionado, le costaba concentrar la mirada y el suelo enfangado parecía moverse caprichosamente bajo sus pies. Para su disgusto, su flamante marido la detuvo junto al edificio, a cubierto bajo un alero chorreante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó aturdida.

Él alargó la mano hacia sus muñecas atadas y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta.

— Voy a quitarnos esto.

— No. Espera. — La capucha de la capa le resbaló hacia atrás al intentar impedírselo. Le cubrió la mano con la suya y él la miró.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Terry con impaciencia. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y el agua empezó a resbalarle por el ala del sombrero. Había oscurecido y la única iluminación que había era el brillo tenue de las farolas. Aunque la luz era poca, parecía prender en sus ojos, que lucían como si poseyeran una luz interior.

— Ya has oído al señor MacPhee: trae mala suerte desatar la cinta.

— ¿Eres supersticiosa? — dijo Terry en tono incrédulo. Candy asintió como disculpándose.

No costaba demasiado darse cuenta de que la furia de Grandchester podría desatarse mucho antes que sus muñecas. Ahí de pie, juntos, en medio de la oscuridad y el frío, con los brazos extendidos en un ángulo extraño, Candy sentía su mano sobre la de él. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que experimentaba calor.

El habló con una paciencia exagerada que habría impulsado a Candy, en circunstancias normales, a retirar de inmediato sus objeciones.

— ¿De verdad quieres entrar así en la posada?

Era irracional, pero Candy estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar con sensatez. Sólo sabía que ya había tenido toda la mala suerte del mundo, y no quería buscarse más.

— Estamos en Gretna Green. Nadie le dará ninguna importancia. Y creía que no te importaban las apariencias.

— Nunca me ha importado parecer depravado o vil. Pero me niego a parecer idiota.

— No, por favor — insistió ella cuando Terry volvió a atacar el nudo. Forcejeó con él y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

De repente, Grandchester le tomó la boca con la suya y la empujó contra el edificio, donde la sujetó con su cuerpo. Con la mano libre, le tomó la nuca por debajo del pelo mojado. La presión de sus labios la aturdió. No sabía besar y no tenía idea de qué hacer con la boca. Perpleja y temblorosa, le ofreció los labios cerrados mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza y las piernas le flaqueaban.

Grandchester quería cosas que ella no sabía darle. Al notar su confusión, él cedió un poco y empezó a darle besos breves e insistentes mientras le rozaba con suavidad la cara. Empezó a acariciarle la mandíbula, el mentón, y, con el pulgar, le incitó a separar los labios. En cuanto lo consiguió se los cubrió con la boca. Candy podía saborearlo: una esencia sutil y seductora que la afectó como si se tratara de un elixir exótico. Notó cómo le introducía la lengua, cómo le exploraba suavemente la boca, cómo la deslizaba más y más adentro sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Tras este beso exuberante, Terry redujo la presión hasta que sus bocas apenas se tocaban y su aliento, que el frío de la noche convertía en niebla, se mezclaba de modo visible. La besó con suavidad una, dos veces. Le recorrió la mejilla con los labios hasta el hueco de la oreja. Entonces, al sentir cómo se la acariciaba con la lengua y cómo le tomaba el lóbulo entre los dientes, Candy soltó un gritito ahogado. Se estremeció y una cálida sensación le invadió los pechos hasta sus partes íntimas.

Buscó a ciegas su boca, la caricia delicada de su lengua. Y él se las ofreció con un beso tierno pero firme. Candy le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para no caerse, mientras él mantenía la otra muñeca contra la pared, lo que provocaba que sus pulsos latieran juntos bajo la cinta blanca. Otro beso apasionado, rudo y dulce a la vez, con el que le devoró la boca y le saboreó y lamió el paladar. Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que casi se desmayó.

«No es extraño...», pensó atolondrada.

No, no era extraño que tantas mujeres hubieran sucumbido a aquel hombre, echado a perder su reputación y su honor por él. Habían incluso, si había que dar crédito a los rumores, amenazado con suicidarse cuando las abandonó. Terry era la sensualidad personificada.

Cuando se separó de ella, le sorprendió no desplomarse. Él jadeaba tanto como ella, más incluso, y su tórax se movía con fuerza. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras él alargaba la mano para desatar la cinta con los ojos totalmente fijos en ello. Le temblaban las manos. No la miró, aunque no supo si era para evitar verle la expresión o para impedirle ver la suya. Una vez retirada la cinta blanca, Candy se sintió como si siguieran atados. Su muñeca conservaba la sensación de estarlo.

Él, que por fin se atrevió a mirarla, la retó en silencio a que protestara. Así que ella se contuvo y le tomó el brazo para recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba de la posada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas oyó las felicitaciones joviales del señor Findley cuando entraron. Al subir la escalera, oscura y angosta, le pesaban las piernas.

El viaje concluía finalmente en un esfuerzo titánico por poner un pie delante del otro. Llegaron a una puerta en el pasillo de arriba. Apoyada contra la pared, vio cómo Grandchester introducía la llave en la cerradura. Cuando hubo abierto, se tambaleó hacia el umbral.

— Espera — dijo él, y se agachó para cargarla.

— No tienes que... — soltó ella.

— Por deferencia a tu naturaleza supersticiosa, creo que será mejor que sigamos una última tradición. — Y la levantó con la misma facilidad que si fuera una niña y cruzó de lado la puerta con ella en brazos —. Trae mala suerte que la novia tropiece en el umbral. Y he visto hombres caminar mejor que tú después de una bacanal de tres días.

— Gracias — murmuró Candy cuando la dejó en el suelo.

— Será media corona — replicó Grandchester, y el recordatorio irónico de las tarifas del herrero la hizo sonreír.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al echar un vistazo a la habitación. La cama de matrimonio se veía mullida y limpia, y la colcha, raída de incontables lavados. El armazón era de metal, con remates en forma de bola. Un brillo rosado emanaba de una lámpara de aceite con tulipa de cristal rojo que había en la mesita de noche. Manchada de barro, helada y entumecida, Candy observó en silencio la bañera de cobre colocada delante de la chimenea.

Terry cerró la puerta, se acercó a ella y le desabrochó la capa. Su rostro reflejó algo parecido a la lástima cuando se percató de que temblaba de cansancio.

— Deja que te ayude — dijo en voz baja a la vez que le quitaba la capa de los hombros, y acercó una silla al fuego.

Candy tragó saliva y trató de tensar las rodillas, que parecían querer doblarse. Al mirar la cama, un pavor frío le golpeó el estómago.

— ¿Vamos a...? — empezó con una voz que se le volvió áspera.

— ¿Vamos a...? — repitió Grandchester a la vez que empezaba a desabrocharle la parte delantera del vestido. Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez por la botonadura del canesú —. No, por Dios. A pesar de lo deliciosa que eres, mi amor, estoy demasiado cansado. Jamás había dicho esto en toda mi vida pero, en este momento, me apetece más dormir que follar.

Candy suspiró aliviada. Tuvo que agarrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio cuando le pasó el vestido por las caderas para quitárselo.

— No me gusta esa palabra — dijo en voz baja.

— Pues más vale que te acostumbres a ella — respondió él con mordacidad —. Es una palabra que se usa con frecuencia en el club de tu padre. No entiendo cómo no estás acostumbrada a oírla.

— La he oído — replicó indignada mientras daba un paso para salir del círculo que formaba el vestido en el suelo —. Sólo que, hasta ahora, no sabía qué significaba.

Grandchester se agachó para desabrocharle los zapatos. Un ruido extraño, como de ahogo, se le escapó de los labios. Candy creyó, angustiada, que le había dado un ataque, pero luego comprendió que se estaba riendo. Era la primera carcajada auténtica que le oía, aunque no sabía qué le resultaba tan gracioso. De pie ante él, en camisola y culotte, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Sin dejar de regodearse, Grandchester le quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo. Le bajó las medias con rápida eficiencia.

— Toma un baño, cielo — logró decir por fin —. Esta noche no corres peligro conmigo. Podré mirar, pero no tocar. Adelante.

Como nunca se había desnudado delante de un hombre, Candy se ruborizó de pies a cabeza mientras se soltaba los lazos de la camisola. Grandchester, con tacto, se volvió y se dirigió hacia el palanganero con una ajofaina lleno de agua caliente que había en la chimenea. Mientras sacaba los útiles para afeitarse, Candy se quitó con torpeza la ropa interior y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente y, al sumergirse, sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, como si se le clavaran millares de agujitas.

En un taburete junto a la bañera había un tarro con un jabón gelatinoso de color marrón y olor acre. Se vertió un poco en los dedos y se lo extendió por el pecho y los brazos. Tenía las manos muy torpes y los dedos se negaban a obedecer sus órdenes. Tras hundir la cabeza en el agua, alargó la mano para tomar un poco más de jabón y casi volcó el tarro. Se lavó el pelo, refunfuñó cuando empezaron a escocerle los ojos y con las manos se vertió agua en la cara.

Terry se acercó a la bañera con el aguamanil. Candy le oyó hablar a través del agua.

— Echa la cabeza hacia atrás — ordenó antes de verterle el resto de agua limpia sobre el pelo enjabonado.

Con destreza, le secó la cara con una toalla limpia pero áspera, y le dijo que se levantara. Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía y lo hizo. Debería haberse muerto de vergüenza de estar desnuda ante él, pero había llegado a tal límite de agotamiento que era incapaz de sentir pudor. Temblorosa y agobiada, dejó que la ayudara a salir de la bañera. Incluso permitió que la secara, sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar lánguidamente a que terminara, sin importarle ni darse cuenta de si la estaba mirando.

Terry era más eficiente que cualquier doncella, y le puso con rapidez el camisón de franela blanca que había encontrado en su bolsa de viaje. Con la toalla le escurrió el agua del pelo y después la condujo hasta el palanganero. Candy observó, indiferente, que había encontrado su cepillo de dientes en la bolsa y le había echado polvos dentífricos. Se cepilló los dientes, se los aclaró con movimientos enérgicos y escupió en la jofaina de cerámica. El cepillo se le escurrió entre los dedos entumecidos y repiqueteó en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde está la cama? — susurró con los ojos cerrados.

— Aquí, cariño. Tómame la mano — respondió él, y la guio.

En cuanto llegó, Candy se tumbó como un animal herido. El colchón era mullido, y el peso de las sábanas y las mantas de lana, secas y calientes, exquisito para sus extremidades doloridas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gimió suspirante. Sintió un ligero tirón en el cabello y comprendió que Grandchester le estaba peinando los mechones mojados. Aceptó pasivamente sus atenciones y dejó que le diera la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con el otro lado. Cuando hubo terminado, él fue a tomar su baño. Candy logró mantenerse despierta lo suficiente para ver su cuerpo esbelto y bronceado a la luz del fuego. Cerró los ojos cuando se metía en la bañera y, cuando él se sentó, ella ya estaba dormida.

Ningún sueño la perturbó por la noche. No existía nada salvo la oscuridad dulce y densa, la cama mullida y la tranquilidad de un pueblo escocés en una noche fría de finales de otoño. Sólo se movió al alba, cuando los ruidos del exterior se colaron en la habitación: los gritos alegres del vendedor de bollos y de un buhonero, los sonidos de animales y carros que pasaban por la calle. Entreabrió los ojos, y en la luz tenue que entraba a través de las burdas cortinas beige, vio con sorpresa que había otra persona en la cama.

Grandchester. Su marido. Estaba desnudo, al menos de cintura para arriba. Dormía boca abajo, y rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos la almohada en que apoyaba la cabeza. Las líneas de sus hombros y espalda eran tan perfectas que parecían grabadas en ámbar pálido del Báltico y lijadas hasta lograr un acabado brillante. Su rostro parecía mucho más suave que cuando estaba despierto. Tenía cerrados sus calculadores ojos, y la boca, relajada, se veía sensual.

Candy cerró los ojos y pensó que era una mujer casada, y que podría ver a su padre y quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y, como era probable que a Grandchester no le importara demasiado lo que hiciera o adonde fuera, gozaría de cierta libertad. A pesar de que seguía preocupada, sintió algo parecido a la felicidad y, con un suspiro, volvió a dormirse.

Esta vez soñó que avanzaba por un camino bañado por el sol y bordeado de áster y espigas doradas. Era un camino de Hampshire que había recorrido muchas veces y que atravesaba campos húmedos llenos de reina de los prados y hierbas largas de finales de verano. Andaba sola hasta acercarse al pozo de los deseos donde ella y sus amigas habían lanzado una vez monedas al agua y formulado sus deseos. Como conocía la superstición local sobre el espíritu del pozo que vivía bajo tierra, Candy no había querido acercarse demasiado al borde. Según la leyenda, el espíritu esperaba capturar a alguna doncella inocente para que viviera con él en el pozo. En su sueño, sin embargo, no tenía miedo y se atrevía incluso a quitarse los zapatos y a meter los pies en el agua. Para su sorpresa, no estaba fría, sino deliciosamente caliente.

Se sentaba en el borde del pozo, sumergía las piernas en el agua y levantaba la cara hacia el sol. Sentía que algo le rozaba los tobillos. Se quedaba muy quieta, sin sentir ningún miedo a pesar de notar que algo se movía bajo la superficie del agua. Otro roce... una mano... unos dedos largos le acariciaban los pies y le masajeaban con ternura los doloridos arcos hasta que ella suspiraba de placer. Unas grandes manos masculinas le iban ascendiendo por las pantorrillas y las rodillas mientras un cuerpo corpulento y bien formado emergía de las profundidades del pozo. El espíritu había adoptado la forma de un hombre para cortejarla. La rodeaba con sus brazos y su contacto era extraño, pero tan agradable que seguía con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de que, si intentaba mirarlo, pudiera desaparecer. Tenía la piel cálida y sedosa, y los músculos de la espalda se le tensaban bajo sus dedos.

Su amante soñado le susurraba palabras cariñosas al abrazarla y le acariciaba el cuello con la boca. Notaba una sensación agradable dondequiera que la tocara.

— ¿Te hago mía? — murmuró mientras le quitaba con cuidado la ropa y dejaba su piel expuesta a la luz, al aire y al agua —. No tengas miedo, mi amor...

Y cuando ella se estremecía y lo abrazaba a ciegas, él le besaba el cuello y los pechos, y le rozaba los pezones con la lengua. Le deslizaba las manos cuello abajo para acariciarle los pechos mientras con los labios medio separados le tocaba los pezones. La incitaba con la lengua una y otra vez hasta que a ella se le escapaba un gemido de placer y le hundía los dedos en el pelo. El espíritu del pozo le cubría con la boca un pezón y tiraba con suavidad. Lo acariciaba después con la lengua y volvía a tirar de él para lamerlo y chuparlo. Candy arqueaba la espalda, gemía y no podía evitar separar los muslos cuando él se situaba entre ellos, y entonces...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Despertó confundida y jadeante, llena de deseo. El sueño se desvaneció y comprendió, aturdida, que no estaba en Hampshire sino en la habitación de la posada de Gretna, y que el ruido de agua no procedía de ningún pozo de los deseos sino de la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Tampoco había luz del sol, sino el brillo de un fuego recién encendido en la chimenea. Y el cuerpo que la cubría no era ningún espíritu del pozo, sino un hombre que tenía la cabeza en su vientre y le recorría la piel con la boca. Candy se puso tensa y gimoteó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, que Grandchester le estaba haciendo el amor y que llevaba en ello varios minutos.

El alzó los ojos hacia ella. Con el ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas, sus ojos parecían más oscuros e impresionantes de lo habitual. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa relajada pero picara.

— Es difícil despertarte — musitó con voz ronca antes de volver a agachar la cabeza mientras le recorría furtivamente un muslo con la mano.

Candy, escandalizada, protestó y se movió bajo su cuerpo, pero él la tranquilizó acariciándole las piernas y las caderas y volvió a colocarla en la posición adecuada.

— Estáte quieta. No tienes que hacer nada, mi amor. Deja que yo me encargue. Sí. Puedes tocarme si te... Mmm... Sí... — susurró al notar los dedos temblorosos de Candy en su pelo, en su nuca, en la curva de sus hombros.

Descendió, y Candy sintió cómo sus piernas desnudas se deslizaban entre las de ella hasta que se percató de que él tenía la cara justo en su vello íntimo. Avergonzada, alargó una mano para taparse.

La erótica boca de Terry se deslizó hacia su cadera, y notó que sonreía contra su piel suave.

— No deberías hacer eso — le susurró —. Si me escondes algo, lo deseo más. Me temo que me estás llenando la cabeza de ideas lascivas, así que será mejor que apartes la mano, cariño, o podría hacerte algo realmente depravado.

Cuando Candy apartó la mano temblorosa, Terry paseó la yema de un dedo por el vello rizado para buscar con delicadeza su tersura carnosa.

— Así me gusta, que obedezcas a tu marido — prosiguió con picardía en voz baja mientras la acariciaba hasta separarle los rizos del vello —. Especialmente en la cama. Qué bonita eres. Separa las piernas, cariño. Voy a tocarte por dentro. No, no tengas miedo. Te irá mejor si antes te beso aquí. No te muevas...

Candy sollozó al notar cómo la boca de su marido le exploraba el pubis de vello pelirrojo. Su lengua, cálida y paciente, encontró el pequeño montículo medio oculto bajo el vulnerable capuchón. Sitió un dedo, largo y ágil, en la entrada de la vagina, pero ella se lo descolocó al moverse de repente, sorprendida.

Terry le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y volvió a deslizarle el dedo en el interior de su cuerpo, más profundamente esta vez.

— Mi niña inocente — murmuró en voz baja mientras le excitaba con la lengua aquel punto tan sensible.

Candy se estremeció y gimió. A la vez, el dedo le acariciaba el interior de la vagina siguiendo un ritmo lánguido. Ella apretaba los dientes para no hacer ruido, pero no podía evitar gemir de placer.

— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si siguiera haciendo esto sin parar? — preguntó Terry.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Candy se le nubló la vista. Sabía que tenía la cara contraída y ruborizada. Le abrasaba hasta el último centímetro de piel. Grandchester parecía esperar una respuesta, y a duras penas logró que las palabras le salieran de la garganta.

— No lo sé — dijo débilmente.

— Vamos a probarlo, ¿te parece?

No pudo contestar, no pudo hacer nada salvo observar asombrada cómo él le presionaba el vello rizado con la boca y la acariciaba con destreza. Candy echó la cabeza atrás y su corazón se aceleró. Notó un ligero ardor cuando él le deslizó un segundo dedo y los movió con ternura a la vez que le chupaba la vulva, lamiéndosela despacio al principio y aumentando el ritmo mientras ella se retorcía. Siguió así, efectuando movimientos controlados con los dedos y tocándola de modo imperioso con la boca hasta que el placer la invadió en oleadas cada vez más rápidas y, de repente, se quedó paralizada. Arqueó el cuerpo en tensión, gritó, gimió y volvió a gritar. Grandchester suavizó el contacto con la lengua pero siguió su juego con destreza para alimentar su clímax y acariciarle el sexo mientras ella temblaba violentamente.

De pronto la invadió un enorme cansancio y, con él, una euforia física, como si estuviera borracha. Incapaz de controlar sus extremidades, se retorció temblorosa bajo su cuerpo y no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando Grandchester la volvió boca abajo. A continuación, le deslizó una mano entre los muslos y volvió a introducirle los dedos en el sexo. Tenía sus partes íntimas sensibles y, para su vergüenza, empapadas. Eso, sin embargo, parecía excitar a Terry, que le jadeaba en la nuca. Sin retirarle los dedos, la besó y la mordisqueó espalda abajo.

Candy sintió el roce de su sexo entre las piernas, duro, hinchado y ardiente. No le sorprendió el cambio, ya que Annie le había contado bastante sobre qué le pasaba al cuerpo de un hombre durante el acto amoroso. Pero Annie no le había dicho nada sobre las demás intimidades que hacían que la experiencia no fuera meramente física, sino de una clase que podía transformarte el alma.

Grandchester, agachado sobre ella, la provocó y la acarició hasta que elevó tentativamente las caderas.

— Quiero penetrarte — susurró, y le besó el lado del cuello —. Quiero estar muy dentro de ti. Seré muy tierno, amor mío. Deja que te dé la vuelta y... Dios mío, eres tan hermosa... — Se situó entre sus muslos abiertos y le dijo con voz tensa —: Tócame, cariño... Pon la mano aquí.

Inspiró con fuerza cuando Candy le rodeó el turgente miembro con los dedos y se lo acarició vacilante, reconociendo por la aceleración de su respiración que le gustaba. Terry cerró los ojos con las pestañas temblorosas y los labios algo separados debido a sus jadeos.

Candy se colocó con torpeza el miembro entre los muslos. Pero la punta se le deslizó por el sexo húmedo y Terry gimió como si le doliera. Candy volvió a intentarlo, insegura. Una vez en el sitio adecuado, Grandchester se lo introdujo con fuerza. A ella le dolió mucho más que cuando la había tocado con los dedos y se puso súbitamente tensa. Él la rodeó con los brazos y empujó con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que la penetró totalmente. Candy se retorció para evitar la dolorosa invasión pero parecía que cada movimiento suyo sólo servía para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración.

Así que se obligó a permanecer quieta entre sus brazos. Le hincó los dedos en los hombros y, aferrada a él, dejó que la calmara con la boca y las manos. Terry la besó con los ojos cerrados y, al notar la calidez de su lengua, ella quiso introducírsela más con una succión ansiosa. El soltó un sonido de sorpresa y se estremeció con una serie de espasmos rítmicos de su miembro a la vez que un gemido le vibraba en el pecho y soltaba el aliento entre dientes.

Candy le deslizó las manos por el pecho cubierto de vello. Con los cuerpos aún unidos, ella le tocó el costado, el contorno de las costillas y la espalda suave. Terry dejó que le explorara el cuerpo sin moverse hasta que por fin se le desorbitaron los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada junto a ella con un gruñido mientras la embestía con fuerza y se estremecía como extasiado.

La besó con un ansia primaria. Candy separó más las piernas y le presionó la espalda para apremiarlo e intentar, a pesar del dolor, que la penetrara más profundamente y con más fuerza. Apoyado en los codos para no aplastarla, Grandchester le puso la cabeza en el pecho y Candy sintió su aliento cálido y suave sobre el pezón. Su barba incipiente le rascaba un poco y la sensación le contrajo los pezones. El seguía dentro de ella, aunque su sexo se había suavizado. Estaba despierto, pero inmóvil.

Candy también permaneció quieta mientras le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos y le acariciaba el pelo. Notó que él movía la cabeza y buscaba el pezón hasta rodearlo con los labios y seguir despacio con la lengua el contorno de la aureola, una y otra vez hasta que ella se movió impaciente bajo su cuerpo. Él le lamió el pezón suavemente y sin descanso, y el deseo le abrasó los senos, el vientre y la entrepierna hasta que el dolor desapareció bajo una nueva oleada de deseo. Terry pasó al otro seno y se lo mordisqueó y jugó con él, gozando, al parecer, con su placer. Levantó un poco el cuerpo para deslizar una mano entre ambos y acariciarle su vientre húmedo e incitarla con destreza. Le provocó un nuevo clímax, y con su cuerpo frotó voluptuosamente la entrepierna de Candy.

Luego, jadeante, levantó la cabeza para mirarla como si fuera una variedad de ser vivo desconocida.

— Dios mío — susurró con una expresión que no era de satisfacción sino de algo parecido a la alarma.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


	5. Chapter 5

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 5**

Terry se levantó y se dirigió al palanganero con piernas temblorosas. Se sentía aturdido, inseguro, como si fuera él quien acababa de perder la virginidad. Después de tantas aventuras amorosas, creía que ya no le quedaba nada por experimentar. Estaba equivocado. Para un hombre para quien hacer el amor era una mezcla experta de técnica y coreografía, había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse a merced de su propia pasión. Tenía intención de retirarse en el último momento, pero el deseo lo había cegado tanto que se había olvidado. Eso no le había pasado nunca.

Tomó con torpeza una toalla de lino para mojarla en el agua fría de la jofaina. Para entonces, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, pero no estaba nada tranquilo. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, debería olvidarse del sexo por unas horas. Pero no había tenido suficiente. Había tenido el orgasmo más largo, persistente y espectacular de su vida, y aun así no había colmado su necesidad de poseerla, de penetrarla. Era una locura. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con ella?

Ella tenía la clase de figura que siempre le había gustado, voluptuosa y firme, con unos muslos bien torneados que lo rodearan. Y su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo, con pecas doradas esparcidas como chispas festivas. El vello púbico tan rubio y rizado como el cabello... Sí, eso también era irresistible. Pero las bondades físicas de Candy White no explicaban del todo el extraordinario efecto que ejercía en él.

Excitado de nuevo, Terry se restregó bien con la toalla fría y tomó otra para llevársela a Candy, que yacía medio acurrucada de costado. Para su alivio, parecía que no iba a haber lágrimas ni quejas virginales. Parecía más pensativa que afectada. Lo miraba intensamente, como si intentara resolver un misterio. El le musitó que se volviera boca arriba y le lavó la sangre y los fluidos entre las piernas.

A ella no le resultaba fácil estar desnuda delante de él. Terry vio el sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas en una rápida oleada. Había conocido muy pocas mujeres que se ruborizaran por ese motivo. Siempre había elegido mujeres expertas, ya que no le gustaban demasiado las ingenuas. No por una cuestión de moralidad, por supuesto, sino porque las vírgenes eran, por norma, bastante sosas en la cama. Aquélla era una notable excepción.

Dejó la toalla y apoyó las manos a cada lado de los hombros de Candy. Se estudiaron con curiosidad. Se percató de que a ella no le incomodaba el silencio; no intentaba llenarlo como la mayoría de mujeres. Un punto más a su favor. Se inclinó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero al agachar la cabeza, una especie de gruñido interrumpió el silencio. Era el estómago de su flamante esposa, que protestaba de hambre. Más sonrosada aún, si eso era posible, ella se cubrió el vientre con las manos como para acallar el terco ruido.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry, que le besó el ombligo y anunció:

— Pediré el desayuno, cariño.

— Candy — murmuró Candy a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas hasta las axilas—. Así es como me llama mi padre.

— Llámame Terry — repuso él con una sonrisa.

Candy alargó la mano despacio, como si él fuera un animal salvaje que fuera a echar a correr si se asustaba, y le toqueteó los rizos del pecho con suavidad.

— Ahora somos realmente marido y mujer.

— Sí. Que Dios te ayude — dijo Terry, bajando un poco la cabeza, encantado con sus caricias —. ¿Salimos hoy hacia Londres?

Ella asintió.

— Quiero ver a mi padre.

— Será mejor que elijas las palabras con tacto cuando le expliques que soy su yerno — dijo —. Si no, la noticia podría acabar con él.

— Démonos prisa — insistió Candy a la vez que le apartaba la mano del pelo — Si el tiempo mejora, quizá podamos ir más rápido. Quiero ir directamente al club de mi padre y...

— Llegaremos pronto — dijo Terry con calma —, pero no viajaremos a la velocidad endemoniada con que lo hicimos al venir. Pasaremos por lo menos una noche en una posada de posta. — Candy fue a protestar, pero él añadió —: A tu padre no le servirá de nada que llegues a su club medio muerta de cansancio.

Era el inicio del ejercicio de la autoridad del marido, y de la obligación de obedecer de la esposa. Era evidente que Candy ansiaba discutir, pero se limitó a mirarlo con ceño.

— Te esperan tiempos difíciles, cariño — murmuró Terry —. Tenerme por marido ya será bastante arduo. Pero cuidar de un tísico en la última fase de su enfermedad... Necesitaras todas tus fuerzas. No tiene sentido que las malgastes antes de llegar.

Ella lo observó con una intensidad renovada que le hizo sentir incómodo. ¡Qué ojos tenía! Era como si alguien hubiera reunido capas de cristal azul zafiro para hacer pasar por ellas un rayo de sol.

— ¿Te preocupa mi bienestar? — preguntó.

— Claro que sí, princesa. Me conviene conservarte viva y sana hasta que pueda cobrar tu dote.

Candy averiguó pronto que Terry se sentía tan cómodo desnudo como vestido. Intentó actuar con naturalidad ante un hombre que se movía por la habitación sin nada de ropa. Pero, siempre que pudo, le dirigió miradas discretas hasta que sacó un traje del baúl. Tenía piernas largas y esbeltas, y amplias zonas del cuerpo tonificadas mediante la práctica de ejercicios de caballeros como la equitación, el pugilismo y la esgrima. Tenía la espalda y los hombros muy desarrollados, con músculos que se flexionaban bajo la piel tensa. Por delante era más fascinante aún, e incluía un pecho no lampiño como el de las estatuas de mármol o bronce, sino ligeramente cubierto de vello. El vello pectoral, y el de otros sitios, la había sorprendido. Era otro de los muchos misterios del sexo opuesto que se le habían revelado, en sentido literal.

Incapaz de andar por la habitación desnuda, se envolvió con una sábana antes de dirigirse a su bolsa de viaje. Extrajo de ella un vestido de lana marrón, una muda y, lo mejor de todo, un par de zapatos secos y limpios . El otro par estaba tan sucio y húmedo que se estremecía de sólo pensar en ponérselo. Mientras se vestía, notó la mirada de Terry fija en ella. Se bajó con rapidez la camisola para ocultar su torso.

— Eres preciosa, Candy — comentó él en voz baja.

Como había crecido rodeada de parientes que se lamentaban del color de su pelo y de la proliferación de pecas en su piel, le dirigió una sonrisa escéptica.

— La tía Valeria siempre me daba una loción decolorante para eliminar las pecas. Pero no hay forma de librarse de ellas.

Terry se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Le tomó los hombros y le recorrió el cuerpo medio desnudo con una mirada apreciativa.

— No te quites ni una sola peca, cariño. He encontrado algunas en sitios de lo más encantadores. Ya tengo mis favoritas. ¿Quieres saber dónde están?

Candy, desconcertada, sacudió la cabeza e hizo un movimiento para liberarse de su sujeción. Pero él no se lo permitió. La acercó más hacia él, agachó la cabeza y le besó el lado del cuello.

— Aguafiestas — susurró sonriente —. Voy a decírtelo de todos modos. — Le subió la camisola despacio. Ella contuvo el aliento al notar cómo le acariciaba las piernas desnudas mientras le decía con los labios en el cuello —: Como descubrí antes, tienes unas cuantas en la cara interna del muslo derecho que conducen hacia...

Los interrumpió una llamada a la puerta. Terry levantó la cabeza con una exclamación de enojo.

— El desayuno — masculló —. Y no me atrevería a darte a elegir entre mis artes amorosas o una comida caliente, ya que lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera poco satisfactoria para mí. Ponte el vestido.

Una vez ella lo hubo hecho lo más rápido que pudo, Terry abrió la puerta a dos camareras con un par de bandejas llenas de platos tapados. Al ver al atractivo huésped de rostro angelical y cabellos color cobre, soltaron una exclamación ahogada y risitas picaras. No mejoró las cosas que vieran que iba sólo parcialmente vestido, con los pies descalzos, el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado y un pañuelo de seda colgando a ambos lados del cuello. Las alteradas muchachas casi volcaron dos veces las bandejas antes de lograr dejar los platos en la mesa. Observaron la cama revuelta y les costó contener chillidos de regocijo al especular sobre lo ocurrido allí durante la noche. Candy, enojada, las despachó sin cortesías y cerró la puerta.

Miró a Terry para comprobar su reacción ante la admiración de las camareras, pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Era evidente que el comportamiento de aquellas muchachas le resultaba tan habitual que le pasaba inadvertido. Las mujeres debían de contemplar y perseguir a un hombre de su atractivo y posición. Candy no tenía ninguna duda de que sería terrible para una esposa que lo amara. Ella, sin embargo, no iba a permitirse nunca tener celos ni temer una traición.

Terry la hizo sentar a la mesa y le sirvió a ella primero. Había gachas sazonadas con sal y mantequilla, ya que para los escoceses era un sacrilegio endulzarlas con melaza. También había panecillos, lonchas de beicon hervido frío, abadejo ahumado y un cuenco con ostras ahumadas, así como rebanadas de pan tostado cubiertas de mermelada y té fuerte. Candy comió con avidez. Era un desayuno sencillo, difícilmente comparable a los opíparos desayunos ingleses de la finca de lord Ardley en Hampshire, pero estaba caliente y era abundante, y ella tenía demasiada hambre para criticar nada.

Siguió desayunando un poco más mientras Terry se afeitaba y terminaba de vestirse. Tras meter un estuche de piel con los útiles de afeitar en el baúl, cerró la tapa y dijo:

— Haz el equipaje, cielo. Voy abajo a pedir que nos preparen el carruaje.

— El certificado de matrimonio del señor MacPhee...

— También me encargaré de eso. Cierra la puerta con llave cuando salga.

En aproximadamente una hora volvió para recoger a Candy. Un muchacho musculoso transportó el baúl y la bolsa de viaje hasta el carruaje. Terry esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver que su mujer había cogido uno de sus pañuelos de seda para recogerse el pelo en la nuca. Candy había perdido la mayoría de horquillas durante el viaje desde Inglaterra, y no llevaba otras de recambio en la bolsa.

— Pareces demasiado joven para casarte — murmuró —. Eso añade una nota de libertinaje a la situación. Me gusta.

Como empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus comentarios indecentes, ella le dirigió una mirada resignada. Descendieron a la planta baja y se despidieron del señor Findley. Cuando se dirigían hacia la entrada, el posadero soltó con alegría:

— ¡Que tenga buen viaje, lady Grandchester!

Sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se había convertido en vizcondesa, Candy le dio las gracias tartamudeando.

Terry la ayudó a subir al carruaje, mientras los caballos piafaban y soltaban vaho por los ollares ensanchados.

— Sí — comentó irónicamente —. A pesar de lo mancillado que está, el título también es tuyo ahora. — La ayudó a poner un pie en el codillo y a entrar en el vehículo. Una vez sentado a su lado, añadió —: Además, algún día nos elevaremos aún más, ya que soy el primero en la línea de sucesión del ducado. Aunque has de tener paciencia. Los hombres de mi familia son lamentablemente longevos, lo que significa que no heredaré nada hasta que ambos estemos demasiado decrépitos para disfrutarlo.

— Si tu... — empezó Candy, y se detuvo sorprendida al ver un bulto en el suelo. Era un recipiente grande de cerámica, con una abertura en un lado. Era redondeado, pero plano por debajo. Miró desconcertada a Terry mientras tocaba tímidamente el objeto con la suela del zapato y era recompensada con una ráfaga de calor que le subió por las piernas —. ¡Un calientapiés! — exclamó. El calor del agua hirviendo que contenía el recipiente de cerámica duraría mucho más que el ladrillo caliente —. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — Se lo compré a MacPhee cuando lo vi en su casa — respondió Terry, a quien parecía divertirle su mezcla de agitación y desconcierto —. Como es lógico, estuvo encantado de poder cobrarme el doble de su valor.

Impulsivamente, Candy medio se levantó del asiento para besarle la mejilla.

— Gracias. Es todo un detalle.

Terry le sujetó la cintura para impedir que se separara de él, hasta que tuvieron las caras tan juntas que casi se tocaban. Ella notó su aliento cuando le murmuró:

— Me parece que me merezco un agradecimiento mejor.

— Es sólo un calientapiés — protestó Candy.

— Debo recordarte, cariño, que este trasto acabará enfriándose — comentó él con una sonrisa —. Y entonces volveré a ser tu única fuente de calor disponible. Y yo no comparto mi calor corporal indiscriminadamente.

— Según dicen, sí lo haces. — Candy estaba descubriendo un placer desconocido en aquel intercambio. Jamás había bromeado así con un hombre, ni se había divertido negándole algo que deseaba, provocándolo con ello. Por el brillo de sus ojos, vio que a él también le gustaba. Parecía querer desnudarla allí mismo.

— Esperaré — aseguró Terry —. El maldito calientapiés no puede durar toda la vida.

Dejó que se sentara bien de nuevo y la miró mientras distribuía el vestido sobre el calientapiés. Cuando el carruaje arrancó, Candy se recostó feliz en el asiento mientras la deliciosa sensación de calor le ascendía por las perneras del culotte y se le colaba a través de las medias.

— Milord... Quiero decir, Terry...

— ¿Sí, cielo?

— Si tu padre es duque, ¿cómo es que eres vizconde? ¿No deberías ser marqués, o conde por lo menos?

— No por fuerza. Es una práctica relativamente moderna conceder varios títulos menores cuando se crea uno nuevo. Por norma, cuanto más antiguo es el ducado, menos probable es que el hijo mayor sea marqués. Mi padre lo convierte en una virtud, claro. No se te ocurra sacarle el tema, en especial cuando vaya bebido, o recibirás un discurso insoportable sobre lo fea que es la palabra «marqués», y cómo el título en sí es solamente un penoso escalón inferior al ducado.

— ¿Es arrogante tu padre?

— Antes pensaba que era arrogancia — comentó con una sonrisa amarga —. Pero más bien es que se mantiene ajeno a todo lo que no pertenezca a su mundo. Hasta donde sé, nunca se ha puesto él mismo los calcetines, ni los polvos en el cepillo de dientes. Dudo mucho que pudiera sobrevivir a una vida sin privilegios. De hecho, creo que se moriría de hambre en una habitación llena de comida si no hubiera un criado que se la llevara a la mesa. Para él no tiene importancia usar un jarrón valioso como blanco para hacer prácticas de tiro ni apagar el fuego de la chimenea cubriéndolo con un abrigo de piel de zorro. Y siempre tiene antorchas y lámparas encendidas en los bosques que rodean la finca por si le apetece darse un paseo nocturno.

— No me extraña que tenga deudas — soltó Candy, horrorizada por tanto despilfarro —. Espero que no seas igual de derrochador.

— Nunca me han acusado de gastar en exceso. Rara vez juego, y no mantengo ninguna querida. Aun así, tengo varios acreedores pisándome los talones.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a alguna profesión?

— ¿Para qué? — repuso con una mirada perpleja.

— Para ganar dinero.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Trabajar sería una distracción inoportuna en mi vida privada. Pocas veces estoy en disposición de levantarme antes del mediodía.

— Eso no le gustará a mi padre.

— Si mi ambición en la vida fuera gustar a los demás, me preocuparía. Por suerte, no lo es.

A medida que el viaje proseguía, Candy fue consciente de una mezcla contradictoria de sentimientos hacia su marido. Aunque poseía un notable encanto, no encontraba en él demasiadas cosas dignas de respeto. Era evidente que tenía una mente muy despierta, pero no la usaba para nada útil. Además, el hecho de que hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo secuestrando a Eliza, su prometida, dejaba claro que no era de fiar. Aun así, de vez en cuando era capaz de mostrar una amabilidad que ella valoraba.

En cada posta, Terry se ocupaba de sus necesidades y, a pesar de sus amenazas de dejar enfriar el calientapiés, lo había hecho rellenar con agua hirviendo. Cuando Candy se cansó, le permitió echar un sueñecito apoyada en su pecho para sujetarla cada vez que las ruedas del carruaje encontraban un bache.

Mientras dormitaba entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió que aquello le permitía forjarse la ilusión de algo que no había tenido nunca. Refugio. Le pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el pelo con ternura y oyó cómo le murmuraba:

—Descansa, amor mío. Yo velaré por ti.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5


	6. Chapter 6

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 6**

Aunque Terry tenía ganas de llegar a Londres y adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, no lamentó su decisión de viajar más despacio en el camino de vuelta. Candy estaba pálida y poco comunicativa, con las reservas de energía agotadas. Necesitaba descansar.

Tras encontrar una posada de posta apropiada donde pernoctar, Terry tomó la mejor habitación disponible y pidió que les subieran comida y un baño caliente. Así, Candy pudo meterse en una reducida pero reparadora tina de agua caliente, mientras Terry disponía el cambio de caballos por la mañana y se encargaba de hospedar al cochero. Cuando volvió a la habitación, que era pequeña pero limpia, con unas raídas cortinas azules en las ventanas, su mujer había terminado de bañarse y llevaba puesto el camisón.

Se acercó a la mesa, levantó la servilleta que tapaba su plato y dejó al descubierto una ración de pollo asado, unas cuantas verduras mustias y un pequeño pudín. Al ver que el plato de Candy estaba vacío, la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Cómo estaba?

— Mejor que quedarse sin cenar.

— La verdad, empiezo a ver con otros ojos el talento de mi cocinero de Londres. — Se sentó a la mesa y se colocó la servilleta en el regazo —. Creo que te gustarán sus creaciones.

— No espero comer demasiadas veces en tu casa — replicó Candy con cautela.

Terry se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

— Voy a estar en el club de mi padre. Como ya te dije, quiero cuidar de él.

— De día, sí. Pero no dormirás ahí. Por la noche volverás a mi... a nuestra casa.

Ella lo miró sin pestañear.

— Su enfermedad no desaparecerá al anochecer para reaparecer al alba. Necesitará cuidados constantes.

— Para eso están los criados — soltó Terry, irritado, antes de tomar el primer bocado —. Puedes contratar a una mujer para que lo atienda.

Candy sacudió la cabeza con una obstinación que lo enojó aún más.

— No es igual a que te cuide un familiar que te quiere.

— ¿Por qué debería importarte la calidad de su cuidado? Apenas lo conoces. Ese cabrón ha hecho muy poco por ti.

— No me gusta esa palabra.

— Es una lástima — repuso él —. Porque es una de mis favoritas, y tengo intención de seguir usándola siempre que sea aplicable.

— Pues es una suerte que vayamos a vernos tan poco una vez estemos en Londres.

Terry se quedó mirando a su mujer, cuyo dulce rostro escondía un carácter inesperadamente testarudo, y comprendió que estaba dispuesta a tomar medidas drásticas para lograr sus propósitos. A saber qué haría si la presionaba demasiado. Se obligó a sujetar el tenedor y el cuchillo con suavidad y siguió comiendo. Daba igual que el pollo estuviera insípido. Si hubiera estado bañado en una deliciosa salsa francesa, tampoco lo hubiera notado. Su mente astuta estaba ocupada buscando alguna estrategia para tratar con ella.

— No puedo permitir que te quedes en un sitio lleno de bribones, jugadores y borrachos — murmuró por fin con expresión preocupada —. Seguro que comprendes los peligros inherentes a semejante situación.

— Me aseguraré de que recibes mi dote lo antes posible. Y entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

— ¡Maldita sea! No estoy preocupado por ti — explotó Terry, incapaz de contenerse —. Es sólo que... no está bien, Candy. La vizcondesa de Grandchester no puede vivir en un club de juego y mujeres de la vida, ni siquiera unos días.

— No sabía que fueras tan convencional — repuso ella y, por alguna razón, verlo fruncir el ceño furioso le provocó una ligera sonrisa.

A pesar de lo sutil que fue el gesto, Terry lo vio, y pasó al instante del enfado al desconcierto. Que lo colgaran si iba a ponerlo en un aprieto una muchacha de veintitrés años virgen... casi virgen... que era tan ingenua como para creer que podía plantarle cara.

— Y mientras tú haces de ángel de la bondad, ¿quién imaginas que te protegerá en ese antro, cielo? — repuso con una mirada gélida y desdeñosa que debería haberla intimidado —. Dormir sola en el White's es una invitación a ser violada. Y no pienso quedarme ahí contigo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en un club de juego de segunda esperando a que el viejo White la palme.

— No te he pedido que veles por mí — respondió Candy con calma —. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

— Claro que sí — masculló Terry con ironía. De repente, había perdido el interés en la cena fría que tenía delante, así que dejó la servilleta sobre el plato medio terminado, se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco. Estaba cansado y sucio del viaje, y quería darse un baño. Con un poco de suerte, el agua aún estaría caliente.

Mientras se desnudaba y lanzaba las prendas a una silla, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las mujeres que habían pretendido casarse con él a lo largo de los años. Mujeres hermosas, bien dotadas física y económicamente. Mujeres que hasta habrían matado por complacerlo. Pero él había preferido seguir con sus actividades libertinas, sin siquiera hacer una propuesta de matrimonio a alguna de ellas. Y ahora, debido a una combinación de circunstancias en el momento más inoportuno, había terminado casado con una mujer de escasas aptitudes sociales, pésimo linaje y carácter obstinado.

Al ver que Candy evitaba mirar su cuerpo desnudo, Terry esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña bañera y se colocó dentro con las pantorrillas colgando hacia fuera. Se enjabonó a fondo y luego se enjuagó el pecho y los brazos con el agua tibia sin dejar de observar a su mujer con los ojos entornados. Le encantó verla perder algo de compostura mientras él se bañaba. Estaba sonrojada y mostraba un interés excesivo en el estampado de la colcha de la cama.

Mientras ella reseguía una costura con el índice, Terry se fijó en el brillo del anillo de oro escocés. Entonces sintió un súbito impulso de lanzar a su mujer sobre la cama y poseerla sin preliminares. De dominarla y obligarla a admitir que le pertenecía. Ese deseo tan primario era más que alarmante para alguien que siempre se había considerado un ser civilizado. Preocupado y excitado, terminó de lavarse, cogió la toalla húmeda que ella había usado y se secó rápidamente. La prueba de su excitación no pasó inadvertida a Candy, ya que lo oyó respirar con brusquedad. Se envolvió el cuerpo con la toalla y se dirigió al baúl.

Cogió un peine y fue al palanganero para peinarse el pelo mojado. La esquina del espejo que había sobre la jofaina le ofrecía una vista parcial de la cama, y vio que Candy lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Esta noche me toca hacer de perro del carnicero? — murmuró sin volverse.

— ¿De perro del carnicero? — repitió Candy, confundida.

— El perro que está en el rincón de la tienda y no se le permite tocar la carne.

— La comparación no es demasiado halagüeña para ni... ninguno dé los dos.

Terry hizo una pausa al detectar que volvía a tartamudear. «Estupendo», pensó con crueldad. No estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

— ¿No vas a contestarme? — insistió.

— Lo siento, pero pre... preferiría no volver a te... tener relaciones íntimas contigo.

Atónito, Terry dejó el peine y se volvió para mirarla. Las mujeres jamás lo rechazaban. Y el hecho de que Candy lo hiciera después de los placeres de esa mañana le tocó el amor propio.

— Me dijiste que no te gustaba acostarte con una mujer más de una vez — le recordó ella medio excusándose —. Dijiste que sería muy aburrido.

— ¿Te parezco aburrido? — repuso él sin que la toalla hiciera gran cosa por disimular el contorno de su erección.

— Supongo que eso depende de la parte de tu cuerpo que uno mire — farfulló Candy, y bajó los ojos hacia la colcha —. Te re... recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo.

— Eso siempre puede modificarse.

— Pero no lo haré.

— Me temo que tu rechazo huele a hipocresía, cielo. Ya te he poseído una vez. Repetir no afectaría en nada a tu virtud.

— No te estoy rechazando por una cuestión de virtud. — Su tartamudeo desapareció al recobrar la compostura —. El motivo es otro.

— Me muero de curiosidad.

— Autoprotección — dijo Candy, y se esforzó para mirarlo a los ojos —. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que tengas amantes. Es sólo que no quiero ser una de ellas. El acto sexual no significa nada para ti, pero sí para mí. No quiero que me lastimes, y creo que eso sería inevitable si aceptara acostarme contigo.

Terry bullía por dentro.

— No voy a disculparme por mi pasado. Se supone que un hombre debe tener experiencia.

— Según tu historial, has adquirido la de diez hombres.

— ¿Por qué debería importarte eso?

— Porque tu... tu historia romántica, por decirlo educadamente, es como la del perro que va a la puerta trasera de las casas para que le den sobras de comida. Y yo no quiero ser una puerta más. Eres incapaz de ser fiel a una mujer, ya lo has demostrado.

— Que nunca lo haya intentado no implica que no pueda hacerlo, zorra quisquillosa. Sólo significa que no he querido hacerlo.

Candy se puso tensa.

— Te agradecería que no dijeras groserías.

— Me pareció oportuno, dada la proliferación de analogías con caninos — espetó Terry —. Y, por cierto, ése no es exactamente mi caso, porque las mujeres me suplican a mí y no al revés.

— Pues ve con ellas.

— Lo haré — dijo con crueldad —. Cuando vuelva a Londres, voy a montar una orgía que no terminará hasta que detengan a alguien. Pero mientras tanto, ¿de verdad esperas que durmamos juntos esta noche, y mañana por la noche, y seamos tan castos como unas monjas de vacaciones?

— A mí no me supondrá ningún problema — dijo Candy con cautela, consciente de que lo ofendía gravemente.

La mirada incrédula de Terry podría haber perforado las sábanas. Masculló una retahila de palabras que ampliaron considerablemente la lista de blasfemias que su esposa conocía, dejó caer la toalla y se volvió para apagar la lámpara.

— No le prestes atención — dijo al meterse en la cama en referencia a su erección, consciente de que Candy la miraba intranquila —. A partir de ahora, tenerte cerca afectará a mis partes íntimas tanto como nadar un buen rato en un lago siberiano.

El tiempo mejoró bastante durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres, ya que dejó de llover y la temperatura glacial remitió. Sin embargo, esa mejora exterior se veía contrarrestada por la frialdad surgida entre los recién casados. Aunque Terry fue rellenando a regañadientes el calientapiés, ya no volvió a invitar a Candy a acurrucarse entre sus brazos o a dormir apoyada en su pecho. Ella sabía que era para bien. Cuanto más lo conocía, más se convencía de que cualquier intimidad entre ellos acabaría en desastre. Terry era peligroso de formas que él ni siquiera sabía.

Se tranquilizó pensando que, cuando llegaran a la ciudad, se separarían. Ella se quedaría en el club y él se iría a su casa y seguiría con sus actividades habituales hasta que tuviera noticia de la muerte de su suegro. Entonces, era probable que vendiese el club y usara el dinero obtenido para llenar las arcas vacías de su familia.

La idea de vender el White's, que había sido el centro de la vida de su padre, entristeció a Candy. Sin embargo, sería lo más sensato. Pocos hombres sabían dirigir bien un club de juego. Su propietario debía tener carisma para atraer clientela y habilidad para hacerla gastar mucho dinero. Y también, por supuesto, visión empresarial para invertir las ganancias.

William White había tenido una cantidad moderada de las dos primeras cualidades, pero nada de la tercera. En los últimos tiempos había perdido una fortuna en Newmarket, ya que en la vejez le había entrado debilidad por los embaucadores que poblaban el mundo de las carreras. Por suerte, el club ganaba tanto dinero que pudo absorber las cuantiosas pérdidas.

La agudeza de Terry sobre que el White's era un club de segunda no era del todo falsa. De conversaciones con su padre, que no solía andarse por las ramas, Candy sabía que, aunque su club tenía éxito, nunca había alcanzado el nivel deseado. Había querido igualar al Craven's, el club rival que se había incendiado muchos años atrás. Pero William White jamás había alcanzado el estilo y la astucia de Derek Craven. Se decía que Craven había ganado el dinero de toda una generación de ingleses. El hecho de que el Craven's hubiera desaparecido en pleno apogeo lo había consolidado como leyenda en el recuerdo colectivo de la sociedad británica.

Si el White's no se había acercado a la gloria del Craven's no fue por no intentarlo. William White había trasladado su club de Covent Garden a King Street, en el pasado un mero pasaje hacia la popular zona residencial y comercial de St. James pero por entonces una calle normal. Después de comprar una gran parte de la calle y de derribar cuatro edificios, White construyó un club amplio y elegante, y anunció que disponía de la banca de juego más grande de Londres. Cuando los caballeros deseaban jugar fuerte, iban al White's.

Candy recordaba el club de las veces en que, de niña, le habían permitido pasar el día con su padre. Se trataba de un local bien equipado, aunque algo recargado, y le encantaba estar con él en el balcón interior del primer piso observando lo que ocurría en la planta baja. Con una sonrisa indulgente, White acompañaba a su hija a St. James Street, donde entraban en cualquier tienda que ella quisiera. Iban a la perfumería, la sombrerería, la librería y la panadería, donde siempre regalaban a Candy un bollo recién horneado.

Con el paso de los años, las visitas de Candy a King Street se fueron restringiendo. Aunque siempre había culpado a los Maybrick de ello, ahora se daba cuenta de que su padre también había tenido parte de culpa. Le había sido más fácil quererla cuando era una niña y podía hacerla feliz lanzándola al aire y atrapándola con sus brazos musculosos. Cuando podía despeinarle el cabello dorado, del mismo tono que el suyo, y aliviarle las lágrimas dándole un dulce o un chelín. Pero cuando se convirtió en una joven y ya no pudo tratarla como a una niña, su relación se había vuelto incómoda y distante.

— Este club no es sitio para ti, bonita — le había dicho con un cariño brusco — Tienes que mantenerte alejada de un tipo ordinario como yo y encontrar un buen joven para casarte con él.

— Papá — había suplicado, tartamudeando desesperadamente —, no me ma... mandes ahí de nuevo. Déjame que... quedarme contigo, por favor.

— Mi pequeña tartamudita, tu lugar está con los Maybrick. Y no se te ocurra escaparte y volver aquí porque te enviaré con ellos de nuevo.

Sus lágrimas no habían servido de nada. Los años siguientes, las visitas de Candy a su padre se redujeron a una cada seis meses. Tanto si era por su propio bien como si no, la sensación de no ser querida le había calado hondo. Se sentía tan incómoda cuando estaba cerca de algún hombre, tan segura de que iba a aburrirlo que era lo que acababa ocurriendo. Su tartamudez empeoró; cuanto más se esforzaba por pronunciar las palabras, más incoherentes eran, hasta que le resultó más fácil guardar silencio y confundirse con la pared. Se había convertido en una de las floreros del baile. Jamás la habían sacado a bailar, jamás la habían besado, jamás la habían cortejado. La única oferta de matrimonio que había recibido era la de su primo Iñaki, hecha a regañadientes.

Maravillada por cómo le había cambiado la suerte, Candy observó a su marido, que había estado callado las dos horas anteriores. Con su expresión fría y su boca cínica, no se parecía en absoluto al desvergonzado seductor que había compartido la cama con ella hacía dos días.

Se volvió hacia la ventanilla para contemplar el paisaje londinense. Pronto estarían en el club. Hacía seis meses que no veía a su padre, y Candy se había preparado para encontrarlo muy cambiado. La tisis era una enfermedad frecuente, y todo el mundo conocía sus estragos.

Provocaba una muerte lenta del tejido pulmonar, acompañado de fiebre, tos, pérdida de peso y fuertes sudores por la noche. El mal avanzaba hasta que el paciente empezaba a expectorar mucosidad y sangre. Cuando llegaba la muerte, el enfermo y todos sus seres queridos solían agradecerla porque suponía el final de un sufrimiento terrible. Candy no podía imaginarse a un hombre corpulento como su padre reducido a tal estado. Temía verlo tanto como ansiaba cuidarlo. Sin embargo, ante la sospecha de que Terry se burlaría de ella, se guardó sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Cuando el carruaje recorrió St. James y tomó King Street, se le aceleró el pulso. Por fin pudo ver la fachada alta de ladrillo y mármol del White's, recortada contra los amarillos y rojos de una puesta de sol espléndida que brillaba a través de la eterna neblina que cubría Londres. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, Candy soltó un suspiro tenso cuando el vehículo pasó por uno de los muchos callejones que llevaban de la calle principal a las cuadras y los patios situados tras la hilera de edificios.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada trasera, lo que era preferible a entrar por la fachada delantera. El White's no era un sitio que frecuentaran las mujeres de bien. Un caballero podía llevar a su amante o a una prostituta, pero jamás se le ocurriría acudir con una dama respetable. Candy era consciente de que su marido la observaba con el interés de un entomólogo que estudia una nueva especie de escarabajo. Sin duda vio su palidez repentina y su visible temblor, pero no le ofreció ni una palabra ni un gesto de consuelo.

Terry bajó el primero y ayudó a Candy a apearse. El callejón de atrás aún conservaba el mismo olor de cuando Candy era una niña: estiércol, basura, alcohol y humo de carbón. Sin duda, era la única joven de buena educación de Londres que consideraba que olía como en casa. Por lo menos, le resultaba más agradable que el ambiente de la casa de los Maybrick, con su fragancia de alfombras raídas y colonia barata.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo los músculos entumecidos tras el largo tramo final. La entrada de la cocina y demás habitaciones del servicio se encontraban más adelante, pero ésta daba a una escalera que conducía a los aposentos de su padre. El cochero había llamado ya varias veces a la puerta con el puño.

Apareció un hombre joven, y Candy se sintió aliviada al reconocerlo. Era Charlie Bullard, una figura muy conocida en el club, donde había trabajado como cobrador de morosos y encargado de la seguridad. Era corpulento, fornido, moreno y de mandíbula cuadrada. Dado su carácter hosco, Bullard siempre la había tratado con la mínima cortesía. Sin embargo, Candy había oído a su padre alabarlo por su lealtad, y lo apreciaba por ello.

— Señor Bullard — dijo—. He venido a ve... ver a mi padre. Déjeme pa... pasar, por favor.

— El no la ha mandado llamar — respondió con brusquedad el hombre, sin moverse. Y, tras echar un vistazo a Terry y ver su ropa cara, le dijo —: Vaya por la puerta principal si es miembro del club, señor.

— Idiota — masculló Terry, pero ella lo interrumpió:

— ¿Po... podría hablar con el señor Egan? — preguntó.

Egan era el factótum del club desde hacía diez años. Era un hombre jactancioso y bravucón que no le caía demasiado bien, pero no se atrevería a negarle la entrada al club de su padre.

— No.

— Pues con el señor Stevenson entonces. Por favor, dígale que la se... señorita White está aquí.

— Ya le dije que...

— Vaya a buscar a Stevenson — soltó Terry a la vez que ponía el pie contra la puerta para impedir que la cerrara —. Esperaremos dentro. ¿O quiere dejar a mi esposa esperando en la calle?

Aquello pareció sobresaltar al empleado, que farfulló algo y desapareció rápidamente.

Terry hizo cruzar el umbral a Candy y echó un vistazo a la escalera.

— ¿Subimos? — preguntó.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

— Preferiría hablar antes con el señor Stevenson — dijo —. Él podrá decirme algo sobre el estado de mi pa... padre.

Al notar su ligero tartamudeo, Terry le deslizó una mano bajo el pelo y le apretó la nuca con suavidad. Aunque su expresión seguía fría, su mano era cálida y tranquilizadora, y Candy se relajó sin querer.

— ¿Quién es Stevenson? — quiso saber Terry.

— El jefe de crupiers. Trabaja aquí desde que era un muchacho. Mi padre lo inició en la supervisión de las mesas. Si lo has visto alguna vez, seguro que te acuerdas. No es fácil olvidarlo.

— ¿Es el gitano? — preguntó Terry tras pensar un instante.

— Medio gitano, creo, por parte de madre.

— ¿Y la otra mitad?

— Nadie lo sabe. — Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa y añadió en voz baja —: Siempre me he preguntado si podría ser hermanastro mío.

— ¿Se lo has preguntado a tu padre? — Los ojos claros de Terry brillaban de interés.

— Sí, y lo negó. — Pero no la había convencido del todo. Su padre siempre había mostrado una actitud vagamente paternal con Tomas. Y no era tan ingenua como para creer que no había tenido hijos ilegítimos. Era un hombre conocido por sus apetitos carnales y, además, jamás le habían preocupado las consecuencias de sus actos. Se preguntó si podría decirse lo mismo de su marido —. Terry, ¿alguna vez has...? —preguntó con cautela.

— No que yo sepa — contestó sin necesitar más palabras para entenderla —. Siempre he usado gomas, no sólo para evitar la concepción sino también para prevenir las dolencias exóticas que sufren los desprevenidos.

— ¿Gomas? —repitió Candy, perpleja —. ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué quieres decir con dolencias? ¿Quieres decir que hacer... eso... puede enfermarte? Pero cómo...

— Por Dios — masculló Terry, y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para acallar sus preguntas —. Ya te lo explicaré después. No es la clase de cosas que suelen comentarse en el umbral de una casa.

La llegada de Tomas Stevenson distrajo a Candy. En cuanto la vio, Tomas esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una graciosa reverencia. Pese a que su actitud y movimientos eran comedidos, proyectaban un carisma físico invisible. Era con mucho el mejor crupier del White's, aunque su aspecto de pirata podía despistar al principio. Tenía unos treinta años y el cuerpo esbelto de la juventud. Su piel morena y su largo cabello negro delataban su origen, por no hablar de su nombre de pila, que era corriente entre los romaníes. A Candy siempre le había gustado aquel joven de voz suave que, a lo largo de los años, había demostrado una gran lealtad a su padre.

Tomas iba bien vestido, con ropa oscura y zapatos limpios, pero, como de costumbre, necesitaba un corte de pelo y sus espesos rizos le caían sobre el almidonado cuello blanco. Varios anillos de oro le adornaban los dedos largos y delgados. Candy vio el brillo de un diamante en una oreja: un toque exótico que le favorecía. Tomas la observó con sus extraordinarios ojos color avellana, que solían hacer olvidar a la gente la mente ágil que había tras ellos. A veces su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía atravesarte, como si mirara algo situado detrás de ti.

— Gaji — dijo Tomas en voz baja, el modo cordial de los romaníes de referirse a una mujer no gitana. Tenía un acento extraño, culto pero con matices de clase baja, y una especie de cadencia extranjera —. Bienvenida — añadió con una breve sonrisa deslumbrante —. Su padre estará encantado de verla.

— Gracias, Tomas. Tenía mi... miedo de que ya hubiera...

— No — murmuró Tomas —. Sigue vivo. — Vaciló antes de añadir —: La mayoría del tiempo duerme. Come muy poco. No creo que dure mucho. Ha preguntado por usted. Intenté avisarla la semana pasada, pero...

— Los Maybrick no me permitían venir — susurró Candy con la boca tensa de enojo. No se habían molestado en comentarle que su padre la había mandado llamar —. Bu... bueno, ya me he alejado de ellos para siempre, Tomas. Me he casado. Y me quedare aquí hasta que mi padre... ya no me ne... necesite.

La mirada de Tomas se desvió hacia Terry.

— Lord Grandchester... — murmuró al reconocerlo. Si se formó alguna opinión sobre el enlace de Candy con aquel noble, no la reveló.

— ¿Está despierto mi padre? — preguntó Candy —. ¿Puedo subir a verlo?

— Por supuesto —. El gitano le tomó las manos con suavidad. — Me aseguraré de que nadie los moleste.

— Gracias.

De repente, Terry tomó una mano de Candy y la apoyó con decisión en su brazo. Aunque lo hizo con indiferencia, la presión que ejerció con los dedos impidió que ella se soltase.

Candy frunció el ceño, perpleja ante esa demostración de posesión.

— Conozco a Tomas desde que era una niña — comentó enarcando las cejas —. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

— A un marido le gusta que sean amables con su esposa — respondió Terry con frialdad —. Dentro de ciertos límites, claro.

— Claro — corroboró Tomas en voz baja. Y a Candy —: ¿La acompaño arriba, milady?

— No; conozco el camino — contestó Candy a la vez que sacudía la cabeza —. Si... sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, por favor.

Tomas hizo otra reverencia e intercambió una mirada rápida con Candy, con la que ambos expresaron tácitamente que ya encontrarían una ocasión para hablar después.

— ¿Te cae mal porque es romaní? — preguntó Candy a su marido mientras subían la escalera.

— No me suele caer mal la gente por cosas que no puede cambiar — respondió irónicamente Terry —. Normalmente me dan motivos suficientes para caerme mal por otras causas.

Candy separó la mano de su brazo para recogerse la falda.

— Me gustaría saber dónde está el factótum — añadió Terry, y le puso una mano en la cintura mientras subían la escalera —. Es primera hora de la noche. La sala de juegos y el comedor están abiertos. Debería estar ocupado.

— Es un bebedor — comentó Candy.

— Eso explica muchas cosas sobre la forma en que está dirigido el club.

Susceptible a cualquier insulto al club de su padre, y consciente de la presión suave de la mano de su marido en la espalda, Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener una respuesta mordaz. Qué fácil era para un noble mimado criticar la forma cómo los profesionales hacían las cosas. Si ella tuviera que dirigir un local como ése, Dios no lo quisiera, respetaría mucho más lo que su padre había conseguido.

En el primer piso recorrieron una galería que rodeaba toda la planta. Bastaba con asomarse a la balaustrada para ver toda la planta baja. Esta, el área más grande del club, estaba dedicada por completo al juego de azar. Tres mesas ovales cubiertas con tapetes verdes con marcas amarillas estaban rodeadas por decenas de hombres. Los sonidos que se elevaban de ellas (el ruido de los dados, las exclamaciones bajas pero intensas de los tiradores y los crupiers, el deslizamiento suave de las raquetas cuando acercaban el dinero de la mesa al crupier) figuraban entre los primeros recuerdos de infancia de Candy. La joven dirigió una mirada al magnífico escritorio tallado del rincón, donde su padre solía sentarse para conceder créditos, aceptar miembros temporales y elevar la banca si las apuestas aumentaban demasiado. En ese momento, lo ocupaba un hombre al que no conocía, con bastante mala pinta. Los ojos de Candy se dirigieron hacia el rincón opuesto, donde otro desconocido hacía las veces de supervisor general, regulando los pagos y controlando el juego.

Terry se asomó a la balaustrada para contemplar la planta baja. Como tenía prisa por ver a su padre, Candy le tiró con impaciencia del brazo. Pero él no se movió. De hecho, apenas pareció darse cuenta, tan absorto estaba en su contemplación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Candy —. ¿Has visto algo raro?

Terry meneó la cabeza y dejó de prestar atención a la planta baja. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio los paneles descoloridos de la pared, las molduras desprendidas, las alfombras raídas. Tiempo atrás el White's había estado decorado magníficamente, pero con los años había perdido gran parte de su esplendor.

— ¿Cuántos miembros tiene el club? — preguntó —. Sin contar los temporales.

— Solía tener unos dos mil. No sé las cifras actuales. — Volvió a tirarle del brazo —. Quiero ver a mi padre. Si tengo que ir sola...

— Tú no vas sola a ninguna parte — replicó Terry, y la miró con una penetración que la sobresaltó —. Algún borracho, o incluso algún empleado, podría meterte en una de las habitaciones para parejas y violarte antes de que nadie reparara en tu ausencia.

— No corro ningún peligro — replicó irritada —. Conozco a muchos de los empleados, y sé moverme por el club mucho mejor que tú.

— No por mucho tiempo — murmuró Terry, y su mirada volvió de una forma casi compulsiva a la planta baja —. Pienso recorrer hasta el último centímetro de este sitio y conocer todos sus secretos.

Candy lo miró perpleja. Su marido había experimentado un cambio sutil desde que habían entrado en el club. Su languidez habitual se había transformado en una actitud de alerta, como si estuviera absorbiendo la energía inquieta del ambiente.

— Miras el club como si nunca lo hubieras visto — murmuró.

Terry pasó un dedo por la barandilla, miró el polvo que le quedó adherido y se lo sacudió. Respondió con expresión pensativa:

— Se ve diferente ahora que es mío.

— Todavía no lo es — replicó Candy, al darse cuenta de que estaba valorando el local para su venta futura. Era muy propio de él pensar en el dinero mientras su suegro yacía en su lecho de muerte —. ¿Piensas alguna vez en alguien aparte de ti?

La pregunta pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y su cara se volvió inescrutable.

— Rara vez, mi amor.

Se quedaron mirándose. Los ojos de ella eran acusadores; los de él, impenetrables. Candy comprendió que no podía esperar nada decente de aquel hombre, solo pena de experimentar una decepción tras otra. Con amabilidad y comprensión no corregiría su alma perdida. Terry nunca sería uno de los calaveras reformados que aparecían en las escandalosas novelas de Flammy Legan.

— Espero que obtengas pronto lo que quieres — dijo con frialdad —. Mientras tanto, voy a la habitación de mi padre.

Avanzó por la galería sin él, pero a los pocos pasos lo tenía a su lado. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de William White, Candy sintió un enorme desasosiego. Sentía tanto miedo y anhelo a la vez que le sudaban las manos y notaba una rara sensación en el estómago. Al sujetar el pomo para abrir la puerta, la palma le resbaló por el metal deslustrado.

— Permíteme — dijo Terry con brusquedad a la vez que le apartaba la mano del pomo. Abrió la puerta, la sujetó para que pasara y entró tras ella en una oscura sala.

La única luz procedía de la puerta abierta del dormitorio, donde una lámpara pequeña emitía un brillo regular. Candy cruzo el siguiente umbral y se detuvo, parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra. Se acercó a la cama, apenas consciente de la presencia del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Su padre dormía con la boca medio abierta. Tenía la piel pálida y con un brillo extraño, como si fuera una figura de cera. Unas arrugas marcadas le surcaban el rostro. Parecía haberse encogido a la mitad, con los brazos increíblemente delgados. Candy se esforzó por conciliar aquella silueta desconocida con el padre corpulento y fornido que había conocido siempre. Al ver cómo su cabello, antes rubio, estaba salpicado de canas que recordaban el plumaje erizados de un pollo, la asaltó una infinita ternura.

La habitación olía a encierro, enfermedad, velas quemadas y medicinas. Olía a una muerte próxima. Vio un montón de sábanas sucias en el rincón y pañuelos manchados de sangre en el suelo. La mesita de noche estaba llena de cucharas sucias y frascos de medicamento. Candy se agachó para recoger un pañuelo del suelo, pero Terry la sujetó por el brazo.

— No tienes que hacer eso — masculló —. Puede encargarse una criada.

— Sí — susurró Candy con amargura —. Ya veo lo bien que lo hacen. — Se soltó de él, recogió los pañuelos sucios y los dejó caer sobre el montón de sábanas desechadas.

Terry se acercó a la mesita de noche y contempló el cuerpo consumido de White. Tomó un frasco de medicamento y se lo pasó por la nariz.

— Morfina — murmuró.

Por alguna razón, verlo junto a su padre desvalido y examinando sus medicinas irritó a Candy.

— Lo tengo todo controlado — dijo en voz baja —. Te agradecería que te fueras.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Voy a arreglar la habitación y cambiar las sábanas. Y después me sentaré a su lado.

— Deja dormir a este pobre diablo — dijo él con los ojos entornados —. Tienes que comer y cambiarte de ropa. ¿De qué crees que le servirá que te sientes en la penumbra y...? — Se detuvo y masculló una maldición al ver su expresión terca —. Muy bien. Te daré una hora, después comerás conmigo.

— Pienso quedarme con mi padre — replicó ella con rotundidad.

— Candy. — Su voz baja contenía una advertencia inflexible. Se acercó a ella, le hizo darse la vuelta y la zarandeó suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos —. Te mandaré llamar y vendrás. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella tembló de rabia. Le daba órdenes como si fuera propiedad suya. Por Dios, se había pasado toda la vida obedeciendo las órdenes de sus tíos, y ahora tendría que someterse a un marido insufrible.

Sin embargo, reconoció que Terry todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer para igualar el empeño de los Maybrick y los Stubbins en amargarle la vida. Y no cabía considerarlo irrazonable o cruel por pedirle que comiera con él. Así que se tragó la rabia y asintió. Cuando Terry le repasó los rasgos tensos con la mirada, sus ojos poseían un brillo extraño, como las chispas que saltan del martillo del herrero al golpear una lámina de metal candente.

— Así me gusta — murmuró con una sonrisa burlona, y se fue.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


	7. Chapter 7

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 7**

Terry estuvo tentado de dejar a Candy en el club con su padre e irse a su casa, situada a poca distancia de St. James. Era difícil resistirse al aliciente de su tranquila y confortable residencia. Quería comer en su propia mesa, y relajarse delante de la chimenea con una de sus batas de seda forradas de terciopelo. Al cuerno con la tozuda de su esposa; que tomara sus propias decisiones y aprendiera a vivir con las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, mientras deambulaba por la galería del primer piso, con cuidado de que no lo vieran desde la planta baja, sintió una curiosidad molesta, como cuando se tiene una piedra en el zapato. Se situó junto a una columna para observar el trabajo de los crupiers y el del supervisor general para, desde su rincón, controlar el juego y lograr que todo siguiera el ritmo adecuado. La actividad en las tres mesas de juego parecía un poco lenta. Faltaba alguien que animara las cosas y creara un ambiente que incitara a los clientes a jugar más y más deprisa.

Las desaliñadas prostitutas de la casa se paseaban despacio por la sala y se detenían aquí y allá para engatusar a los clientes. Al igual que las comidas del aparador lateral y el bar, las mujeres eran una opción gratuita para los socios. Si un hombre necesitaba una mujer para consolarse o para celebrar, subía con una prostituta a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Terry observó con detenimiento las mesas de juego y el bar. Había indicios de que era un negocio en decadencia. Terry supuso que, al caer enfermo, White no había nombrado a un sustituto digno de confianza, salvo su factótum Neal Egan, que era inepto, deshonesto o ambas cosas a la vez. Terry quería ver los libros contables, los ingresos y gastos, los datos financieros de los socios, las listas de cobros, las deudas, los préstamos, los créditos..., todo lo que contribuyera a completar un retrato de la situación económica del club.

Al volverse hacia la escalera, vio al gitano Tomas en la penumbra de un rincón. Terry se quedó callado para obligarlo a hablar primero. Tom lo hizo con educación y sin desviar la mirada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo, milord?

— Puede empezar por decirme dónde está Neal.

— En su habitación.

— ¿En qué estado?

— Indispuesto.

— Ya. ¿Se indispone a menudo?

El gitano no dijo nada, pero sus ojos azabache se llenaron de recelo.

— Quiero la llave de su oficina — pidió Terry. — Echaré un vistazo a los libros contables.

— Sólo hay una llave, milord — repuso Tom, escrutándolo con curiosidad. — Y la tiene el señor Neal.

— Consígamela.

El otro arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere que robe a un hombre que está borracho?

— Será más fácil que si estuviera sobrio — comentó Terry con ironía. — Y no es ningún robo, ya que la llave, a todos los efectos, es mía.

— Yo soy leal al señor White. Y a su hija. — Su expresión se endureció.

— Yo también. — No era cierto, por supuesto. Terry era leal básicamente a sí mismo. Candy y su padre figuraban en un lejano segundo y tercer lugar de la lista. — Tráigame la llave, o prepárese a seguir los pasos de Neal cuando se vaya mañana.

El aire estaba cargado de desafío masculino. Sin embargo, pasado un instante, Tom le dirigió una mirada de aversión y curiosidad. Cuando se dirigió hacia la escalera a zancadas rápidas, no fue por obediencia, sino más bien por el deseo de averiguar qué se proponía Terry.

Cuando Terry mandó a Tom para que acompañase a su esposa a la planta baja, Candy ya había arreglado la habitación de su padre y llamado a una criada para que la ayudara a cambiar las sábanas. Las que había estaban húmedas de sudor. Aunque su padre se movió y masculló cuando lo giraron con cuidado a uno y otro lado, no se despertó del sopor inducido por la morfina. La asustó comprobar lo poco que pesaba su huesudo cuerpo, cubierto por una camisa de dormir. Cuando lo tapó con las sábanas y mantas limpias hasta el pecho sintió una gran compasión por él. Mojó un paño frío y se lo puso en la frente. Su padre suspiró y, por fin, abrió unos ojos que parecían rendijas entre los surcos de la cara. La miró sin reconocerla un largo instante hasta que sus labios secos esbozaron una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos por el tabaco.

— Candy — dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se agachó sonriente aunque a duras penas logró contener las lágrimas.

— Estoy aquí, papá — susurró por fin las palabras que había deseado pronunciar toda su vida —. Estoy aquí para quedarme contigo.

Su padre emitió un sonido de satisfacción y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero, princesa? — soltó justo cuando Candy creía que se había dormido. — Supongo que a la panadería, ¿verdad?

— Claro — contestó ella y, tras secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, añadió —: quiero un bollo glaseado, y un cucurucho de galletas, y después quiero jugar a los dados contigo.

Su padre rió entre dientes y tosió un poco.

— Deja que papá dé una cabezadita antes de salir. Sé una niña buena.

— Sí, duerme — murmuró Candy a la vez que le daba la vuelta al paño de la frente. — Puedo esperar, papá.

Mientras observaba cómo volvía a dormirse, tragó saliva y se relajó en la silla, situada junto a la cama. No desearía estar en ningún otro sitio. Se arrellanó en el asiento y bajó los hombros como si fuera un títere al que hubieran soltado los hilos. Era la primera vez que se sentía necesitada, que su presencia parecía importarle a alguien. Y, aunque el estado de su padre la afligía, daba gracias por poder acompañarlo en sus últimas horas de vida. No dispondría de tiempo para conocerlo, de modo que siempre serían unos desconocidos, pero estar allí la compensaba sobradamente.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó los ojos y vio a Tom en el umbral, cruzado de brazos y en postura relajada. Candy le dirigió la imitación de una sonrisa.

— Su... supongo que te envía a buscarme. — No hacía falta decir a quién se refería, claro.

— Quiere que comas con él en uno de los comedores privados.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió irónica.

— Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. — Parodió a una esposa obediente. Se levantó y alisó las mantas sobre los hombros de su padre.

Tom no se movió del umbral cuando ella se acercó. Era un hombre alto, aun-que no tanto como Terry.

— ¿Cómo terminaste casada con lord Grandchester? — quiso saber. — Sé que tiene problemas financieros porque estuvimos a punto de negarle crédito la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¿Te propuso un matrimonio de conveniencia?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estamos casados por amor? — replicó Candy.

— Grandchester sólo se quiere a él mismo — dijo Tom con una mirada irónica.

Candy tuvo que esforzarse por contener una sonrisa.

— En realidad fui a verlo yo. Fue el único mo... modo que se me ocurrió para escapar de los Maybrick. — Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en sus familiares. — ¿Vinieron aquí en mi busca?

— Tus dos tíos — asintió Tom. — Tuvimos que dejarles registrar el club para que se convencieran de que no te escondías aquí.

— ¡Mecachis! — exclamó Candy, tomando prestada la palabrota favorita de Falmmy Legan. — Seguro que después fueron a casa de los Ardley y los Legan. La noticia de mi desaparición habrá preocupado a mis amigas.

Sin embargo, saber lo que había hecho iba a preocuparlas mucho más. Tendría que avisar a Annie y Flammy de que se encontraba bien. Eliza estaba de viaje por el continente, así que no se habría enterado de su desaparición.

Mañana, pensó. Sí, mañana plantaría cara a las repercusiones de su infame fuga. Se planteó enviar a alguien a casa de los Maybrick a recoger el resto de su ropa, pero seguramente no le permitirían quedársela. Una cosa más para la larga lista de cosas por hacer: encargar enseguida algunos vestidos y zapatos.

— Cuando mis familiares descubran que estoy aquí — dijo —, ve... vendrán a buscarme. Puede que intenten anular mi matrimonio. Me... — una breve pausa para controlar la voz — me da mucho miedo lo que pueda pasarme si me obligan a volver con ellos.

— ¿No se lo impedirá Grandchester? — preguntó Tom, y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Fue un contacto leve, con la palma apoyada en la frágil curva del hombro, pero la calmó.

— Si está aquí. Si está sobrio. Si puede — contestó con una sonrisa forzada — Si, si, si...

— Yo estaré aquí — murmuró Tom —. Estaré sobrio y podré impedirlo. ¿Por qué crees que Grandchester no?

— Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. No le importo en absoluto. No espero verlo demasiado una vez reciba mi dote. Me dijo que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse en un club de juego de segunda a esperar a que... a que... — Titubeó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su padre en la cama.

— Puede que haya cambiado de parecer al respecto — comentó Tom con ironía. — Cuando le di la llave de la oficina, sacó todos los libros y empezó a revisarlos página por página. De aquí a que termine, habrá examinado todo el club con lupa.

Candy se extrañó.

— ¿Qué puede estar buscando? — preguntó.

Terry estaba actuando de una forma extraña. No había razón para que revisara los libros del club con tanta urgencia después de un viaje extenuante. Nada habría cambiado entre ese día y el siguiente. Pensó en la mirada compulsiva de su marido cuando observaba la actividad de la planta baja, y en sus palabras: «Pienso recorrer hasta el último centímetro de este sitio y conocer todos sus secretos.» Como si fuera algo más que un edificio lleno de alfombras raídas y mesas de juego.

Desconcertada, Candy siguió a Tom por la serie de pasillos y pasadizos que constituían la ruta más directa a los comedores de la planta inferior. Como la mayoría de clubes de juego, el White's tenía lugares secretos donde esconderse, donde observar, donde pasar solapadamente personas y objetos. Tom la condujo hasta un pequeño salón privado, le sostuvo la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando ella se volvió para darle las gracias.

Al adentrarse en la habitación, Candy oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras ella. Terry, repantigado en una silla con la confianza relajada de Lucifer en su trono, estaba haciendo anotaciones a lápiz en el margen de un libro contable. Estaba sentado ante una mesa medio llena de fuentes y platos para el comedor principal.

Apartó la mirada del libro, lo dejó a un lado y se levantó para apartar una silla de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— Se despertó un momento — respondió Candy con cautela mientras se sentaba. — Pareció creer que yo era pequeña de nuevo.

Vio una fuente con cortes de ave asada y otra con melocotones y uvas de invernadero, y empezó a servirse. El hambre imperiosa, unida a la fatiga, hacía que le temblaran las manos.

Terry observó sus dificultades y, sin decir nada, le sirvió exquisiteces en un plato: huevos de codorniz hervidos, crema de verduras, lonchas de queso, cortes de carne fría, pescado y pan. Luego le llenó una copa de vino.

— Gracias — dijo Candy, tan cansada que apenas sabía qué estaba comiendo. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y cerró los ojos mientras masticaba y tragaba el bocado. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que Terry la miraba.

Parecía tan cansado como ella, con unas ligeras ojeras. Tenía los pómulos tensos y estaba pálido. La barba, que tendía a crecerle deprisa, le lucía dorada en las mejillas. De algún modo, el endurecimiento de sus rasgos acrecentaba su atractivo al conferir una gracia irregular a lo que, de otro modo, podría haber sido la perfección estéril de una obra maestra de mármol.

— ¿Sigues pensando quedarte aquí? — preguntó mientras pelaba con habilidad un melocotón y le quitaba el hueso. Le pasó una mitad limpia.

— Claro que sí — Candy cogió el melocotón y, al morderlo, notó cómo se le deslizaba el jugo por la lengua.

— Me lo temía — respondió él con sequedad. — Es un error, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de lo que te espera, las obscenidades y comentarios lascivos, las miradas lujuriosas, los roces y pellizcos...

— Me las arreglaré — dijo Candy, y lo miró sin saber si fruncir el ceño o sonreír.

— Estoy seguro de ello, cariño.

— ¿Qué hay en ese libro? — preguntó ella tras observarlo mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

— Un ejemplo de contabilidad creativa. ha estado desfalcando dinero. Retoca un poco las cifras aquí y allá para que no se note. Pero, a lo largo del tiempo, la suma asciende a un importe considerable. Vete a saber cuántos años lleva haciéndolo. Hasta ahora, todos los libros contables que he revisado contienen errores deliberados.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que son deliberados?

— Siguen un patrón evidente. — Abrió un libro y lo empujó suavemente hacia ella. — El club obtuvo unos beneficios de veinte mil libras el año pasado. Si comparas las cifras con el registro de préstamos, ingresos bancarios y salidas de caja, verás las discrepancias.

Candy leyó las anotaciones que él había hecho en el margen según se las iba señalando con el dedo.

— ¿Lo ves? —murmuró. — Estas son las cantidades que deberían aparecer. Ha inflado mucho los gastos. El coste de los dados de marfil, por ejemplo. Incluso si admitimos que los dados sólo se usaran una noche, el cargo anual no debería superar las dos mil libras, según Tom.

— Pero aquí pone que se gastaron casi tres mil libras en dados.

— Exacto — Terry se recostó en la silla y sonrió despacio. — Engañaba a mi padre del mismo modo cuando era joven y yo necesitaba más dinero del que él me daba.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

— Me temo que, para explicártelo, tendría que usar palabras que te ofenderían mucho — aseguró aún sonriente.

Candy pinchó un huevo de codorniz con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el señor ?

— Despedirlo en cuanto esté lo bastante sobrio para andar — dijo Terry a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Candy se apartó un mechón que le caía sobre la mejilla.

— Pero no tiene sustituto.

— Sí que lo tiene. Hasta que no se encuentre el director adecuado, yo dirigiré el club.

El huevo de codorniz pareció atravesársele en el cuello y Candy se atragantó. Cogió la copa de vino, bebió un sorbo, respiró hondo y luego lo miró con ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan absurdo?

— No puedes hacer eso.

— No lo haré peor que . No ha dirigido nada desde hace meses. En poco tiempo el club se vendrá abajo.

— ¡Dijiste que detestabas trabajar!

— Es cierto. Pero me parece que debería intentarlo al menos una vez, para asegurarme.

— Harás las veces de di... director unos días y te... te cansarás. — Tartamudeaba de ansiedad.

— No puedo permitirme el cansancio, amor mío. Aunque el club sigue siendo rentable, su valor va a la baja. Tu padre tiene una importante deuda pendiente de cancelar. Si sus deudores no pueden pagar en efectivo, tendremos que quedarnos propiedades, joyas, obras de arte, lo que sea. Como conozco el valor de las cosas, puedo negociar unas liquidaciones aceptables. Y hay otros problemas que todavía no he mencionado. Tu padre posee unos desafortunados purasangres que le han hecho perder una fortuna en Newmarket. Y ha hecho algunas inversiones insensatas, como las diez mil libras que puso en una supuesta mina de oro de Flintshire, un timo que hasta un niño habría detectado.

— Dios mío — murmuró Candy y se frotó la frente. — Estaba enfermo y la gente se ha aprovechado de él.

— Así es. Y ahora, aunque quisiéramos vender el club, no podríamos hacerlo sin ponerlo antes en orden. Si hubiera una alternativa, la encontraría, créeme. Pero el club es un cedazo, y nadie puede o quiere taparle los agujeros. Salvo yo.

— ¡Qué sabrás tú de tapar agujeros! — exclamó ella, horrorizada por su arrogancia.

Terry sonrió con una ceja arqueada, pero antes de que contestara con mordacidad, ella se tapó los oídos con las manos y añadió:

— ¡Oh, no lo digas! — Él contuvo su réplica, aunque sus ojos seguían despidiendo un brillo diabólico, y ella bajó las manos con cautela —. Si diriges el club, ¿dónde dormirás?

— Aquí, por supuesto — dijo él.

— Pero yo me he instalado en el único cuarto de huéspedes disponible. Los demás están ocupados. Y no pienso compartir la cama contigo.

— Mañana habrá muchas habitaciones libres. Voy a deshacerme de las prostitutas de la casa.

Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado deprisa para que Candy pudiera asimilarlas. La asunción de autoridad de Terry sobre el negocio de su padre se había producido a una velocidad alarmante. Tenía la sensación de haber llevado un gato manso al club para verlo transformarse en un tigre salvaje. Y ella sólo podría observar impotente cómo hacía una matanza indiscriminada. Desesperada, pensó que si lo complacía unos días quizá se aburriría. Mientras tanto, debía intentar reducir al máximo los daños.

— ¿Echarás las prostitutas de la ca... casa a la calle? — preguntó con una calma forzada.

— Se irán con una liquidación generosa, como recompensa por su lealtad al club.

— ¿Quieres contratar otras?

— No es que tenga nada contra la prostitución. De hecho, estoy totalmente a favor de ella. Pero que me aspen si me convierto en un chulo.

— ¿En qué?

— En un chulo. Un macarra. Un proxeneta. Caray, ¿llevabas algodón en las orejas cuando eras pequeña? ¿Nunca oíste nada, ni te preguntaste por qué unas mujeres de ropas chillonas subían y bajaban por la escalera del club a todas horas?

— Siempre venía de día — aclaró Candy, muy digna. — Rara vez las veía trabajar. Y después, cuando era lo bastante mayor para entenderlo, mis visitas se espaciaron bastante por deseo de mi padre.

— Puede que fuera una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por ti. — Terry movió la mano con impaciencia para descartar el tema —. Bien, respecto al asunto que nos ocupa, no sólo no quiero tener prostitutas mediocres, sino que tampoco tenemos espacio para alojarlas. A veces, cuando todas las camas están ocupadas, los miembros del club se ven obligados a gozar de sus favores en las cuadras.

— ¿De veras? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Y las cuadras son muy incómodas, hay mucha corriente. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Tú...?

— Pero hay un burdel excelente dos calles más abajo. Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con su propietaria, madame Bradshaw. Cuando un miembro de nuestro club desee compañía femenina, podrá ir al local de Bradshaw, recibir sus servicios con un descuento en el precio y volver una vez aliviado. — Parecía esperar que su esposa elogiara la idea. — ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece que tienes alma de proxeneta. Sólo que a hurtadillas.

— La moralidad es sólo para la clase media, encanto. La clase baja no puede permitírsela, y la clase alta tiene demasiado tiempo libre por llenar.

Candy sacudió despacio la cabeza. Lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados, y ni siquiera se movió cuando se inclinó hacia ella para ponerle una uva entre los labios.

— No hace falta que digas nada — murmuró con una sonrisa. — Es evidente que has enmudecido de gratitud ante la perspectiva de tenerme aquí para cuidarte.

Candy frunció el ceño y él sonrió socarrón.

— Si lo que te preocupa es que en un momento de debilidad, presa de ardor viril, pueda abalanzarme sobre ti... es posible.

Candy sujetó la uva entre los dientes y le sacó las pepitas con los dientes y la lengua. La sonrisa de Terry se desvaneció un poco.

— Pero tranquila, de momento eres demasiado novata para tomarme la molestia —añadió tras recostarse en la silla. — Quizá te seduzca en el futuro, después de que algunos hombres se hayan encargado de educarte.

— Lo dudo — replicó Candy con hosquedad —. Nunca sería tan burguesa como para acostarme con mi marido.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Dios mío! Seguramente te morías por decirlo. Felicidades. No llevamos casados ni una semana y ya has aprendido a enseñar las uñas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Chapter 8

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 8**

Candy nunca supo dónde había dormido su marido la primera noche, pero sospechaba que en algún lugar cómodo. Su propio descanso había distado mucho de ser apacible, ya que la preocupación la había despertado con una regularidad metódica. Había ido varias veces a ver cómo estaba su padre, le había dado sorbos de agua, arreglado las sábanas, administrado medicina cuando la tos le empeoraba. Cada vez que se despertaba, White miraba a su hija con renovada sorpresa.

«¿Estoy soñando, bonita?», le preguntaba, y ella le respondía con palabras cariñosas y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Candy se lavó, se vistió y se hizo una trenza que se recogió en un moño en la nuca. Llamó a una criada y le pidió huevos escaldados, caldo, té y toda la comida especial para un enfermo que pudiese tentar el apetito de su padre. Las mañanas eran tranquilas y silenciosas en el club, ya que la mayoría de empleados dormía después de haber trabajado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, siempre había un personal mínimo para las tareas ligeras. Cuando no estaba el cocinero, se quedaba un pinche en la cocina para preparar comidas sencillas a quienes las solicitaran,

Oyó la tos áspera de su padre. Corrió hasta su habitación y lo encontró tosiendo espasmódicamente en un pañuelo. Las convulsiones angustiosas de su pecho le dolieron como si fueran propias. Rebuscó entre los frascos de la mesita de noche el jarabe de morfina y lo vertió en una cuchara. Al pasar un brazo por la nuca sudada de su padre para incorporarlo, volvió a sorprenderla lo poco que pesaba, y notó cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba para intentar contener otro acceso de tos. Los estremecimientos posteriores le sacudieron la cuchara y la medicina cayó sobre las sábanas.

— Lo siento — murmuró Candy, y secó el jarabe pegajoso antes de volver a llenar la cuchara. — Vamos, papá, poco a poco.

El cuello venoso de su padre se movió al tragar la medicina, Después, le arregló las almohadas mientras él tosía un poco más.

Candy lo recostó y le puso un pañuelo limpio en la mano. Contempló su cara descarnada y su barba entrecana en busca de algún signo de su padre en aquella figura irreconocible. Siempre había sido robusto y rubicundo, incapaz de mantener una conversación sin el uso expresivo de las manos con gestos propios de un ex boxeador. Ahora era la sombra pálida de ese hombre, con el cutis ceniciento y fofo debido a la pérdida rápida de peso. Sin embargo, los ojos azules eran los mismos: redondos y oscuros, del tono del mar de Irlanda. La familiaridad de esos ojos la tranquilizó.

— He pedido el desayuno — murmuró sonriendo. — Enseguida lo traerán.

White meneó la cabeza para indicar que no tenía hambre.

— Oh, sí — insistió su hija, medio sentada en la cama. — Tienes que comer algo, papá.

Le secó una gota de sangre de la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo. Su padre frunció el ceño.

— Los Maybrick — dijo con voz áspera. — ¿Vendrán a buscarte, Candy?

— Los he dejado para siempre — respondió ella con satisfacción. — Hace unos días me fugué para ca... casarme en Gretna Green. Ya no tienen ningún poder sobre mí.

— ¿Con quién?

— Con lord Grandchester.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la criada con una bandeja cargada de platos. Candy se levantó para ayudarla y retiró algunas cosas de la mesita de noche. Vio cómo su padre rehuía el olor de la comida, a pesar de lo sosa que era, y lo compadeció.

— Lo siento, papá, pero tienes que tomar un poco de caldo.

Le puso una servilleta sobre el pecho y le acercó el tazón caliente a los labios. Tras tomar unos sorbos, su padre se recostó en las almohadas y la observó mientras ella le secaba la boca, a la espera de una explicación. Candy sonrió con tristeza. Lo había pensado: no había ninguna necesidad de fingir un romance. Su padre era un hombre práctico, y es probable que nunca hubiera esperado que su hija se casara por amor. Desde su punto de vista, tenías que tomarte la vida como venía y hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Si encontrabas algo de placer por el camino, debías aprovecharlo, y no quejarte después cuando tuvieras que pagar el precio por haberlo hecho.

— Casi nadie lo sabe aún — empezó. — De hecho, no es una mala boda. Nos llevamos bastante bien y no me hago ilusiones respecto a él.

White abrió la boca para que su hija le diese una cucharada de huevos escaldados. Ponderó la información, tragó la comida y aventuró:

— Su padre, el duque, es un tonto de capirote que no sabe hacer nada

— Lord Grandchester, en cambio, es bastante inteligente.

— Un tipo frío — observó White.

— Sí, pero no siempre. Es decir... —Se detuvo de golpe, ruborizada al recordar a Terry en la cama haciéndole el amor.

— Es un mujeriego — comentó White con sencillez.

— Eso no me importa — respondió su hija con igual franqueza. — Jamás esperaría que me fuera fiel. He conseguido lo que quería del matrimonio. En cuanto a lo que él quiere...

— Sí, tendrá su dote — dijo su padre, anticipándose. — ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Seguro que todavía durmiendo. — Le dio otra cucharada de huevos escaldados.

La criada la corrigió:

— Perdone, pero no está durmiendo, señorita... quiero decir, milady. Lord Grandchester despertó al señor Tom al alba y lo está llevando arriba y abajo haciéndole preguntas y dándole listas. El señor Tom está furioso.

— Lord Grandchester suele trastornar así a la gente — comentó Candy con sequedad.

— ¿Listas de qué? — quiso saber White.

Candy no se atrevió a decirle que Terry pretendía inmiscuirse en la dirección del club. Era muy probable que eso alterara a su padre. Podía encajar con naturalidad el matrimonio sin amor de su hija, pero cualquier cosa que afectara a su negocio lo preocuparía mucho.

— Oh, creo que quiere cambiar algunas alfombras — comentó vagamente. — Y se le ocurrió mejorar el menú del aparador. Esa clase de cosas.

— Mmm... —White frunció el ceño. — Dile que no toque nada sin que Neal le dé permiso.

— Sí, papá — dijo mientras le acercaba el tazón de caldo a la boca.

Candy dirigió una mirada disimulada a la criada y entornó los ojos para advertirle que cerrase el pico. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

— Al hablar no te atascas tanto como antes — observó White. — ¿Cómo es eso, princesa?

Candy era consciente de que su tartamudez había mejorado la última semana.

— No estoy segura. Quizás haberme alejado de los Maybrick me ha permitido sentirme más tranquila. Me di cuenta poco después de que dejáramos Londres...

Y le ofreció una versión expurgada del viaje de ida y vuelta a Gretna Green, que le provocó algunas risas y toses. Mientras hablaban, observó cómo se le relajaba la cara, efecto de la morfina. Se comió un trozo de una tostada intacta de su padre, bebió una taza de té y dejó la bandeja del desayuno junto a la puerta.

— Papá — dijo, — antes de que te duermas, te ayudaré a lavarte y afeitarte.

— No hace falta — respondió él con los ojos vidriosos debido a la morfina.

— Déjame cuidarte — insistió Candy, y se dirigió hacia el palanganero, donde la criada había dejado una jofaina con agua caliente. — Después dormirás mejor, ya lo verás.

El parecía demasiado apático para discutir. Se limitó a suspirar y toser mientras contemplaba cómo su hija acercaba la jofaina de porcelana y los útiles de afeitar a la mesita de noche. Le puso una toalla sobre el pecho y se la ajustó alrededor del cuello. Como nunca había afeitado a un hombre, tomó la brocha, la hundió en el agua y luego en la jabonera.

— Una toalla caliente primero, bonita — murmuró White. — Eso suaviza la barba.

Candy siguió sus instrucciones. Pasado un minuto, le quitó la toalla y con la brocha le enjabonó un lado de la cara. Decidida a afeitarlo por partes, abrió la navaja, la miró recelosa y se inclinó hacia su padre. Antes de que la navaja le tocara la mejilla, le llegó una voz irónica desde la puerta.

— Por los clavos de Cristo, White. — Candy volvió la cabeza y vio a Terry. No hablaba con ella, sino con su padre. — No sé si elogiar su valentía o preguntarle si ha perdido el juicio — Se acercó a la cama con paso pausado — Dame eso, cariño. La próxima vez que tu padre tosa, le vas a rebanar la nariz.

Candy le entregó la navaja sin dudarlo. Esa mañana su marido parecía más fresco. Iba impecablemente afeitado, con el pelo lavado y peinado con pulcritud. Llevaba un traje espléndido, con una chaqueta gris marengo oscuro que le realzaba la complexión. El contraste entre los dos hombres, uno tan viejo y enfermo, y el otro tan corpulento y saludable, era notable. Cuando Terry se acercó más a su padre, Candy sintió el impulso de situarse entre ambos. Su marido parecía un depredador a punto de acabar con una presa indefensa.

— Trae el suavizador, cariño — pidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella fue hasta el palanganero y, cuando volvió con el suavizador, él había ocupado su sitio junto a la cama.

— Hay que afilarla antes y después de un afeitado — explicó a la vez que pasaba la navaja por el suavizador.

— Parece bastante afilada — comentó Candy.

— Nunca lo está demasiado. Enjabona toda la cara antes de empezar. De esa manera se suaviza la barba. — Se apartó para que ella lo hiciera y después la hizo a un lado. Con la navaja en la mano, preguntó a White —: ¿Puedo?

Para su asombro, su padre asintió sin vacilar. Candy se situó al otro lado de la cama para verlo mejor.

— Debes dejar que la navaja haga el trabajo en lugar de hacer presión con la mano —siguió explicando Terry. — Afeita en la dirección del pelo, así. Y nunca pases la hoja perpendicular a la piel. Empieza por los lados de la cara, sigue por las mejillas y después por los lados del cuello, así. — Mientras hablaba, Terry afeitaba la barba entrecana con movimientos limpios. — Y aclara la hoja a menudo.

Trataba la cara de su padre con suavidad, variando el ángulo, estirando zonas de piel para afeitarla más eficazmente. Sus movimientos eran diestros y ligeros. Candy sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar que estaba viendo a Terry, lord Grandchester, afeitar a su padre con la pericia de un ayuda de cámara experto.

Tras terminar el ritual, Terry limpió los restos de jabón de la cara reluciente de White. Sólo había un pequeño corte en el borde de la mandíbula.

— El jabón necesita más glicerina — murmuró Terry, y presionó el corte con la toalla. — El que prepara mi ayuda de cámara es mejor que éste. Después le pediré que me traiga un poco.

— Gracias — contestó Candy, y sintió un cálido cosquilleo en el pecho.

Terry la miró y lo que vio en su expresión pareció fascinarlo.

— Hay que cambiarle las sábanas — comentó. — Te ayudaré.

Candy negó con la cabeza. No quería que viera a su padre tan consumido. Eso haría que su padre se sintiera en una clara situación de desventaja con respecto a su yerno.

— Gracias, pero no — dijo. — Llamaré a la criada.

— Muy bien. — Miró a White y añadió —: Con su permiso, señor, vendré a verlo más tarde, cuando haya descansado.

— De acuerdo — accedió su padre con la mirada perdida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Candy arregló rápidamente la habitación mientras Terry limpiaba la navaja, la afilaba otra vez y la dejaba en su estuche de piel. A continuación llevó a su marido hacia la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo para mirarlo con la espalda apoyada contra la jamba.

— ¿Has despedido ya a Neal? — le preguntó con preocupación.

Terry asintió, puso una mano en la jamba, por encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia ella. Aunque era una postura relajada y natural, Candy tuvo la sensación de ser sutilmente dominada. La desconcertó percatarse de que no era una sensación desagradable del todo.

— Al principio se mostró hostil — explicó Terry —, hasta que le dije que había repasado algunos libros. Eso lo amansó como un cordero, porque sabe la suerte que tiene de que no lo denunciemos. Tom le está ayudando a hacer el equipaje para asegurarse de que se va de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no quieres denunciarlo?

— Sería publicidad negativa. Cualquier insinuación de problemas financieros pone nerviosa a la clientela de un club como éste. Es mejor asumir las pérdidas y empezar desde ahí. — Observó sus rasgos tensos y la dejó anonadada al decir en voz baja —: Gírate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con los ojos como platos.

— Gírate — repitió Terry, y esperó hasta que ella obedeció despacio. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su marido le levantó las manos para apoyarlas en la jamba —. Sujétate ahí, cariño.

Esperó, desconcertada y nerviosa, sin saber qué se proponía Terry. Cerró los ojos y se tensó al notar sus manos en los hombros. Él le acarició la espalda, como si buscara algo, y después empezó a masajearla con movimientos suaves y seguros para aliviarle los músculos doloridos. Le buscó puntos tensos, lo que la hizo inspirar con fuerza. La presión de las manos aumentó, deslizando las palmas por la espalda a la vez que hundía los pulgares a cada lado de la columna. Para su sonrojo, Candy se encontró arqueando la espalda como un gato. Terry fue subiendo despacio hasta alcanzarle los agarrotados hombros y cuello, y concentró en ellos hasta que ella emitió un suave gemido.

Una mujer podía convertirse en esclava de esas manos expertas. La tocaba con una sensualidad perfecta, produciéndole un enorme placer. Apoyada contra la jamba, Candy sintió que su respiración se volvía lenta y profunda. El masaje le relajó toda la espalda y ella deseó que no terminara nunca.

Cuando Terry apartó por fin las manos, ella se sorprendió de no desmoronarse. Se volvió para mirarlo, convencida de que recibiría una sonrisa burlona o un comentario irónico. En cambio, él se había sonrojado y mantenía una expresión impasible.

— Tengo que decirte algo — masculló. — En privado.

La tomó del brazo, la sacó al pasillo y la metió en la primera habitación disponible, que resultó ser la que Candy había ocupado la noche anterior. Terry cerró la puerta y se inclinó hacia ella con rostro imperturbable.

— Tom tenía razón — le dijo sin rodeos. — A tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo. Será un milagro si llega a mañana.

— Sí. Cualquiera puede verlo.

— Hoy he hablado con Tom largo y tendido sobre el estado de tu padre, y me ha mostrado un folleto que dejó el médico al hacer el diagnóstico. — Terry se sacó de la chaqueta un papel doblado y se lo dio.

Candy leyó «Una nueva teoría sobre la tisis» en el encabezamiento. Como la única luz de la habitación procedía de la ventana y tenía los ojos cansados, sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo leerlo después? — preguntó.

— Sí. Pero te haré un resumen: la tisis es causada por unos minúsculos organismos vivos invisibles a simple vista. Se encuentran en los pulmones afectados. Y la enfermedad se transmite cuando una persona sana respira el aire que una persona enferma exhala.

— ¿Seres pequeñitos en los pulmones? — dijo Candy sin comprender —. Eso es absurdo. La tisis se debe a una predisposición natural a la dolencia, o por estar demasiado tiempo expuesto al frío y la humedad...

— Como ninguno de los dos es médico o científico, no tiene sentido discutir. Sin embargo, por precaución tendré que limitar el tiempo que pasas con tu padre.

El papel se le cayó de la mano. Después de todo lo que había pasado para estar con su padre, aquel desalmado trataba de negarle los últimos días que podría estar con él. ¿Y todo por una teoría médica aún no demostrada que había leído en un simple folleto? —¡Ni hablar! — exclamó con un nudo en la garganta, — Ni... ni lo sueñes. Pa... pasaré todo el tiempo que quiera con él. Yo te importo un co... comino, y él menos. Sólo quieres ser cruel para de... demostrarme que pu... puedes...

— He visto las sábanas — replicó Terry con brusquedad —. Está tosiendo sangre, mucosidad y vete a saber qué más. Cuanto más tiempo pases con él, más probabilidades hay de inhales lo que sea que lo está matando.

— No me creo tu estúpida teoría. Podría encontrar decenas de mé... médicos que la desvirtuarían en un mi... minuto.

— No puedes correr el riesgo. Maldita sea, ¿quieres yacer en esa misma cama con los pulmones pudriéndose dentro de seis meses?

— Si eso pa... pasa, no es asunto tuyo.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y Candy tuvo la sensación de que sus amargas palabras habían causado más daño del buscado.

— Tienes razón — replicó Terry con aspereza —. Si quieres ser una tísica, adelante. Pero no te extrañes si rehuso sentarme junto a tu cama retorciéndome las manos. No haré nada por ayudarte. Y cuando estés expulsando los pulmones por la boca, me complaceré en recordarte que es culpa tuya por ser tan idiota y tozuda — concluyó con un movimiento irritado de las manos.

Candy, demasiado condicionada por sus muchos encontronazos, con el tío Gastón para distinguir entre un gesto enojado y el inicio de una agresión física, se estremeció instintivamente y levantó los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza. Pero como el golpe esperado no llegó, soltó el aire, bajó titubeante los brazos y vio que Terry la observaba con asombro.

La expresión de su marido se ensombreció.

— Candy..., ¿creías que iba a...? Dios mío. Alguien te pegó en el pasado. ¿Quién fue el malnacido? — Alargó la mano hacia ella demasiado deprisa, y Candy reculó bruscamente, chocando contra la pared. Terry se detuvo. — Maldita sea — masculló, y la miró con intensidad. Tras un largo instante, dijo en voz baja —: Jamás pegaría a una mujer. Jamás te lastimaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Paralizada por aquellos ojos color zafiro y brillantes que la observaban, Candy no podía moverse ni decir nada. Se sobresaltó cuando él se acercó despacio.

— Tranquila — murmuró Terry. — Deja que me acerque. No pasa nada. Tranquila. — La rodeó con un brazo y con la mano libre le acarició el pelo. Ella suspiró de alivio. Terry la acercó más a él y le rozó la sien con los labios. — ¿Quién te lastimó? — quiso saber.

— Mi... mi tío — logró contestar.

La mano de Terry en su espalda se detuvo.

— ¿Stubbins? —preguntó.

— No, el otro.

— Maybrick.

— Sí. — Candy cerró los ojos al notar cómo él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Acurrucada contra el firme pecho de su marido, con la mejilla en su hombro, inhaló su limpia fragancia y el sutil aroma de colonia de sándalo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia? — le preguntó. — ¿Más de una vez?

— Eso ya no impo... porta.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia, Candy? — se obstinó Terry.

— No muy a me... menudo. Pero, a veces, cuando le disgustaba a él o a la tía Va... Valeria, perdía los estribos. La última vez que intenté escaparme, me pu... puso un ojo mo... morado y me partió el labio.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Terry hizo una larga pausa y después dijo con escalofriante suavidad —: Voy a despedazarlo vivo.

— ¡No! — exclamó Candy —. Sólo quiero estar a salvo de él. De to... todos ellos.

Terry apartó la cabeza para mirarle las facciones encendidas.

— Estás a salvo — aseguró en voz baja, y le acaricio el pómulo antes de reseguir la hilera de pecas doradas con la yema de un dedo hasta la nariz. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, le recorrió con suavidad las cejas con el dedo y le frotó la mejilla con la palma —. Candy... — musitó —, te juro por mi vida que nunca te causaría un dolor así. Puedo ser un marido terrible en cualquier otro sentido, pero no te lastimaría de ese modo vil. Créeme.

La delicada piel de Candy absorbió las sensaciones con avidez. Su contacto, su sensual aliento en los labios. Temía abrir los ojos o hacer algo que interrumpiera aquel momento mágico.

— Sí, te creo — consiguió susurrar —. Sí. Yo...

Entonces recibió un suave beso en los labios, y otro. Se entrego a él con la respiración entrecortada. La boca de Terry era apasionada y tierna, y le invadía la suya con una presión comedida.

Cuando Terry notó que ella se balanceaba y que podía perder el equilibrio, le tomó una mano y se la puso con cuidado en la nuca. Candy levantó también la otra y se aferró a él sin dejar de corresponder a sus dulces besos. Terry respiraba deprisa y su tórax le rozaba el pecho al moverse. De repente sus besos se volvieron más intensos, e imprimió a la pasión una urgencia que la llevó a restregarse contra él, ardiente de excitación.

Terry gimió, y apartó los labios.

— No... —susurró. — Espera, cariño. No quería empezar esto. Sólo quería... Maldita sea — resopló.

Candy le aferró la chaqueta y ocultó la cara contra su corbata de seda gris. Él le sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano, ambos cuerpos temblorosos.

— No he cambiado de idea — le dijo contra el cabello —. Si quieres cuidar a tu padre, tendrás que seguir mis normas. Mantén la habitación ventilada; la puerta y la ventana han de estar siempre abiertas. Y no te sientes demasiado cerca de él. Además, cuando estés con él te atarás un pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca

— ¡Que dices! — Se soltó de él y le dirigió una mirada incrédula. — ¿Para que no me entren unos diminutos seres invisible en los pulmones?

— No me pongas a prueba, Candy. Estoy muy cerca de prohibirte totalmente que lo veas.

— Me sentiría ridícula con un pañuelo en la cara — protesta ella —. Y ofendería a mi padre.

— Me importa un bledo. Ten claro que si no me obedeces, no lo verás.

Candy se separó de él enfurruñada.

— Eres igual que los Maybrick — soltó con amargura —. Me casé contigo para obtener mi libertad. Y en lugar de ello, solo he cambiado de carcelero.

— Nadie goza de total libertad, cielo. Ni siquiera yo.

Candy lo miró ceñuda.

— Tú por lo menos tienes derecho a decidir por ti mismo.

— Y por ti — se burló él, que parecía disfrutar con la rabia que le había despertado —. Caramba, menuda demostración. Tanta rebeldía apasionada me excita indeciblemente.

— No vuelvas a tocarme — espetó Candy. — ¡Nunca!

De modo desesperante, Terry soltó una risita y salió al pasillo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Chapter 9

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Candy volvió a la habitación de su padre por la noche, supo que le había llegado la hora. Estaba pálido como la cera, tenía los labios azulados y sus atormentados pulmones ya no podían inspirar aire suficiente. Ojalá pudiese respirar por él. Le cogió una mano helada y le frotó los dedos para hacerlos entrar en calor.

— Papá — murmuró mirándolo con una triste sonrisa y acariciándole el pelo apelmazado —. Dime qué hacer. Dime qué quieres.

El le dirigió una mirada tierna y cariñosa, mientras sus labios, apenas visibles en su arrugada cara, esbozaban una sonrisa.

— Tom... — susurró.

— Sí, lo llamaré. — Y añadió en voz baja —: Papá, ¿Tom es hermano mío?

Él suspiró, haciendo que se le marcaran las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

— No, cielo. Aunque me habría gustado. Es un buen chico...

Candy se agachó para besarle una mano y luego se incorporó. Se acercó deprisa al tirador y llamó varias veces.

— ¿Sí, milady? — dijo la criada que apareció con inusual prontitud.

— Llame al señor Stevenson — ordenó Candy, y pensó en avisar también a Terry, pero su padre no había preguntado por él. Y la idea de la presencia fría y cerebral de Terry, tan discordante con las emociones que ella sentía... No. Había algunas cosas para las que podía apoyarse en él, pero ésa no era una de ellas. — Deprisa — murmuró a la criada, y regresó junto al lecho del moribundo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ofrecer una apariencia tranquila, su miedo debía de traslucirse, porque su padre le tomó la mano y tiró débilmente para que se acercara más.

— Candy — susurró. — Voy a reunirme con tu madre, ¿sabes? Va a dejarme abierta la puerta de atrás para que pueda colarme en el cielo.

Candy rió a pesar de las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

Tom entró en la habitación. Iba despeinado y, cosa rara en él, desaliñado, como si se hubiera vestido deprisa. Aunque parecía tranquilo y sereno, tenía los ojos húmedos cuando miró a Candy. Esta se levantó y se alejó de la cama.

— Tienes que inclinarte para oírlo — dijo con voz ronca después de tragar saliva para poder hablar.

Tom lo hizo y le tomó las manos, como Candy había hecho.

— Padre de mi corazón — dijo en voz baja —, queda en paz con todas las almas que dejas atrás. Y sabe que Dios te recibirá en tu nueva vida.

White le susurró algo y el muchacho agachó la cabeza, frotando las manos del anciano para tranquilizarlo.

— Sí — respondió Tom, aunque por la tensión que Candy captó en sus hombros, no le había gustado lo que su padre le había pedido. — Me ocuparé de que se haga.

White se relajó y cerró los ojos. Tom se apartó de la cama y se acercó a Can-dy.

— Tranquila — murmuró el joven gitano al notar que ella temblaba. — Mi abuela siempre decía que no debes negarte a iniciar un nuevo camino, ya que no sabes qué venturas te esperan en él.

Candy intentó consolarse con estas palabras, pero se le empañaron los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó junto a su padre, lo rodeó con un brazo y le puso una mano en el pecho. Su respiración agitada se calmó y emitió un sonido tenue, como si agradeciera su contacto. Cuando Candy notó cómo la vida se le iba escapando a su progenitor, sintió la confortante mano de Tom en el brazo.

En la habitación reinaba un doloroso silencio. Candy casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Nunca había visto la muerte de cerca y tener que perder a la única persona que la había querido de verdad, le provocaba espanto. Dirigió los ojos llorosos hacia la puerta y vio a Terry, con expresión impenetrable, y de repente fue consciente de que, pese a todo, necesitaba que estuviera ahí. La observaba fijamente, y algo en su mirada la tranquilizó.

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de William White, y ya no hubo nada más.

Candy comprendió que todo había terminado. Apretó una mejilla contra su cabeza y le cerró los ojos.

— Adiós — susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el pelo de su padre.

Pasado un momento, Tom la ayudó a incorporarse.

— Candy — murmuró el joven. — Ahora tengo que... tengo que arreglar el cadáver. Ve con tu marido.

Candy asintió e intentó moverse, pero tenía las piernas paralizadas. Tom le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un beso dulce y casto en la frente. Se alejó de él y avanzó a trompicones hacia su marido, que se adelantó y le tendió un pañuelo. Candy lo aceptó agradecida. Demasiado consternada para ver o importarle dónde iban, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz mientras Terry la sacaba al pasillo. La rodeó con un brazo y la sujetó por la cintura con la otra mano.

— No dejaba de sufrir — le susurró con naturalidad. — Ha sido lo mejor para él.

— Sí — logró responder ella, aturdida. — Sí, claro.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— Mencionó a mi madre. — La idea le hizo aflorar nuevas lágrimas, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida. — Dijo que ella iba a ayudarle a colarse por la puerta de atrás del cielo.

Terry la llevó a su habitación. Candy se dejó caer en la cama y, tras sonarse con el pañuelo, se acurrucó de costado. No había llorado nunca así, sin sollozar. La tristeza le salía por la garganta y la presión de la pena en el pecho no se reducía. Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien corría las cortinas y de que Terry pedía a una criada que llevara una jarra de vino y otra de agua fría a la habitación.

Aunque Terry permaneció en el cuarto, no se acercó a ella, sino que se paseó de un lado para otro, hasta que al final se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Era evidente que no quería acunar a Candy mientras lloraba, que rehuía esa intimidad emocional. Podía compartir con él su pasión, pero no su dolor. Aun así, no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

Después de que la criada llevara el vino y el agua, Terry apoyó a Candy en las almohadas y le dio una copa llena. Mientras ella bebía, tomó un paño mojado en agua fría y se lo puso con cuidado sobre los ojos hinchados. Su actitud era cariñosa y extrañamente solícita, como si atendiera a un niño pequeño.

— Los empleados — farfulló Candy al cabo — El club. El entierro...

— Yo me encargaré de todo — dijo Terry con calma — Cerraremos el club y dispondré los preparativos del entierro. ¿Quieres que avise a alguna amiga tuya?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

— Las pondría en un compromiso. Y no me apetece hablar con nadie.

— Comprendo.

Terry se quedó con ella hasta que hubo tomado una segunda copa de vino. Al comprender que estaba esperando que le diera pie para irse, dejó la copa vacía en la mesita de noche y dijo con voz ronca:

— Ahora descansaré un poco. No hace falta que te quedes conmigo, cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer.

Tras evaluarla con la mirada, Terry se levantó de la silla.

— Llámame cuando te despiertes — pidió.

Tumbada en la cama, medio piripi y adormilada, se preguntó por qué la gente decía siempre que la muerte de un ser querido era más fácil cuando tenías tiempo para prepararte. No le parecía nada fácil. Y esas mismas personas podían haber añadido que su dolor debería ser menor ya que apenas había conocido a su padre. Pero eso lo aumentaba. Tenía tan pocos recuerdos para consolarse, tan poco tiempo pasado juntos. Junto con la tristeza, tenía una lúgubre sensación de privación, y debajo de todo eso, incluso una leve rabia. ¿Era tan poco digna de amor que por eso había tenido tan poco en la vida? ¿Carecía de algún don esencial para atraer a los demás?

Consciente de que sus pensamientos estaban derivando hacia la autocompasión, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Cuando Tom salió de la habitación de William White, se encontró con Grandchester en el pasillo.

— Si a mi esposa la consuelan los trillados sermones gitanos, no tengo inconveniente en que se los recites — le soltó éste, ceñudo y con una nota de arrogancia en la voz. — Ahora bien, si vuelves a besarla otra vez, por muy platónica que sea la manera en que lo hagas, te convertiré en un eunuco.

El hecho de que Grandchester pudiera mostrar unos celos ridículos cuando el cadáver de William White todavía estaba caliente podría haber indignado a muchas personas. Tom, sin embargo, observó al autocrático vizconde con un interés especulativo.

— Si la hubiera querido de ese modo — dijo Tom, midiendo deliberadamente su respuesta para ponerlo a prueba —, ya la habría tenido.

Un destello de advertencia en los ojos azules de Grandchester reveló fugazmente un oscuro sentimiento que no admitiría jamás. Tom nunca había visto nada parecido al deseo que Grandchester sentía por su mujer. Ante ella, Grandchester prácticamente vibraba como un diapasón.

— Es posible querer a una mujer sin desear acostarse con ella — señaló Tom para tranquilizarlo. — Pero parece que usted no lo cree así. ¿O acaso está tan obsesionado con ella que no entiende que pueda haber alguien que no sienta lo mismo que usted?

— No estoy obsesionado con ella — le espetó Grandchester.

Tom apoyó un hombro contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos.

— Claro que lo está. Cualquiera lo ve.

— Otra palabra y seguirás los pasos de Niel — gruñó Grandchester arrugando el ceño.

Tom levantó las manos en gesto de excusa.

— Entendido. Por cierto, las últimas palabras de White fueron sobre Neal. Existe un legado económico para él en el testamento y White quería que lo recibiera.

— ¿Por qué dejaría dinero a Niel? — preguntó Grandchester entornando los ojos.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Pero yo, de usted, cumpliría la última voluntad de White.

— Si no lo hiciera, ni él ni nadie podría hacer nada al respecto.

— Pero correría el riesgo de que su fantasma atormentado rondara el club para siempre.

— ¿Fantasma? — Grandchester le lanzó una mirada incrédula. — No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

— Soy gitano — contestó Tom con naturalidad. — Claro que hablo en serio.

— Sólo medio gitano. Lo que me lleva a suponer que la otra mitad tendrá una pizca de cordura y sensatez.

— La otra mitad es irlandesa — indicó Tom.

— Dios nos ampare — resopló Grandchester, y se marchó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con los preparativos del funeral, la confusión en el club y la necesidad de restaurar el edificio, Terry debería haber estado demasiado ocupado para interesarse por su mujer. Sin embargo, Candy pronto supo que preguntaba con frecuencia a las criadas cuánto había dormido, si había comido, y por sus actividades en general. Al enterarse de que no había desayunado ni almorzado, ordenó que le llevaran una bandeja a su habitación con una escueta nota adjunta.

Milady:

De aquí a una hora me devolverán esta bandeja para que la examine. Si hay algo que no hayas comido, yo mismo me encargaré de administrártelo por la fuerza.

Que aproveche,

TG.

Para satisfacción de Terry, Candy acató la orden. Sin embargo, se preguntó si la nota estaba motivada por la preocupación o por simples ganas de intimidarla. No obstante, poco después Terry no puso reparos en pagar a una modista el doble de lo normal para que le confeccionara tres vestidos de luto a una velocidad encomiable. Por desgracia, la selección de telas fue del todo inadecuada.

En el primer año de luto, las mujeres estaban obligadas a llevar sólo crespón, una tela apagada, rígida y de urdimbre retorcida. A nadie le gustaba, porque el crespón era, por una parte, peligrosamente inflamable y, por la otra, tendía a arrugarse y deshilacharse con la lluvia. Terry, sin embargo, había encargado un vestido de terciopelo, otro de batista y un tercero de cachemira.

— No puedo ponérmelos — dijo una ceñuda Candy mientras alisaba los vestidos con las manos. Los había extendido sobre la cama.

Terry le había subido los vestidos en persona apenas fueron entregados en el club. Ahora estaba en una esquina de la cama, apoyado con indiferencia contra el pilar tallado. Salvo la camisa blanca, vestía completamente de negro. Naturalmente, se veía guapísimo, ya que la oscuridad de las prendas proporcionaba un contraste exótico brillo dado su tono de piel y sus cabellos marrones. No por primera vez, Candy pensó con ironía si sería posible que un hombre tan atractivo tuviera un carácter decente; sin duda lo habían consentido desde la infancia.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo los vestidos? — preguntó Terry mirándolos. — Son ne-gros, ¿no?

— Pues sí, pero no son de crespón.

— ¿Quieres llevar crespón?

— Por supuesto que no. Nadie quiere. Pero si la gente me ve llevar cualquier otra cosa, habrá muchas habladurías.

— Candy — replicó Terry con una ceja arqueada —, te fugaste de tu casa para casarte con un conocido calavera y estás viviendo en un club de juego. ¿A cuántas habladurías más crees que puedes dar pie?

Candy dirigió una mirada dudosa al vestido que lucía, uno de los tres que había llevado consigo la noche que huyó de casa de los Maybrick. Aunque las criadas y ella se habían esmerado por limpiarlo, la lana marrón estaba manchada y se había encogido en aquellos puntos en que se había mojado y enlodado. Y rascaba. Quería ponerse algo limpio y suave. Alargó la mano hacia el terciopelo negro y lo acarició con los dedos, de modo que dejó en él un rastro brillante.

— Debes aprender a ignorar lo que diga la gente — murmuro Terry, y se acercó. Situado tras ella, le puso las manos en los hombros, lo que la sobresaltó un poco —. Así serás más feliz. Las habladurías sobre los demás suelen ser ciertas, pero nunca lo son si se refieren a uno mismo — añadió divertido.

Cuando notó que Terry le recorría la hilera de corchetes de la espalda del vestido, Candy se puso tensa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te ayudo a cambiar de vestido.

— No quiero. Ahora no. Yo... ¡Oh, no, por favor!

Pero él le puso una mano en el vientre para que no se moviera mientras la seguía desabrochando con la otra. En lugar de presentar una batalla poco digna, Candy se sonrojó y se quedó quieta.

— De... desearía que no me trataras de manera tan displicente — comentó, y notó que se le erizaban las zonas que iban quedando al descubierto.

— «Displicente» implica indiferencia — replicó Terry, y le pasó el vestido por las caderas hasta dejarlo en el suelo. — Y no es ése mi caso, cariño.

Candy se estremeció al quedarse en ropa interior.

— No estaría de más cierto respeto — dijo. — Sobre todo después de... después de...

— No necesitas respeto. Necesitas consuelo y apoyo, y puede que un buen revolcón en la cama conmigo. Pero como te niegas a eso, te daré un masaje en los hombros y algunos consejos.

Dicho esto, le puso las manos en los hombros, desnudos salvo por los tirantes de la camisola, y empezó a masajearle los tensos músculos con amplios arcos descritos con los pulgares en la parte superior de la espalda. Candy gimió e intentó soltarse, pero su marido la hizo callar y siguió masajeándola con pericia.

— No eres la misma de hace unos días — murmuró. — Ya no eres la florero del baile, una virgen, y tampoco la niña indefensa que vivía bajo el yugo de los Maybrick. Eres una vizcondesa con una fortuna considerable y un marido caradura. ¿No te basta?

Candy sacudió la cabeza, cansada y confundida. A medida que Terry le aliviaba la tensión de la espalda, el control de sus emociones parecía desvanecerse. Temía romper a llorar, así que guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener una respiración regular.

— Hasta ahora te has pasado la vida intentando complacer a los demás — prosiguió Terry. — Con muy poco éxito, por cierto. ¿Por qué no intentas complacerte a ti misma, para variar? ¿Por qué no vives según tus propias normas? ¿Dónde te ha llevado seguir las convenciones sociales?

Candy se planteó las preguntas, y siseó de placer cuando Terry encontró un punto particularmente dolorido.

— Me gustan las convenciones — dijo al cabo — No tiene nada de malo ser una persona corriente.

— No. Pero tú no eres corriente, o nunca habrías recurrido a mí en lugar de casarte con tu primo Iñaki.

— Estaba desesperada.

— Esa no fue la única razón — objetó Terry con apenas un susurro — También te apetecía hacer una maldad.

— ¡No es verdad!

— Disfrutaste acorralando a un calavera infame en su propia casa con una oferta irrechazable. No trates de negarlo; ahora te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

A pesar de su dolor y preocupación, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Puede que lo disfrutara por un momento — admitió — Y desde luego disfruté pensando en lo furiosa que se pondría mi familia cuando se enterara. — Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando añadió con aire taciturno —: ¡Cómo detestaba vivir con ellos! Ojalá mi padre me hubiera tenido aquí, con él. Podía haber pagado a alguien para que me cuidara...

— ¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! — exclamó Terry — ¿Por qué iba a querer tu padre a una niña en su mundo amoral?

— Porque era familia suya. ¡Porque era lo único que tenía!

Terry negó con la cabeza.

— Los hombres no piensan así, cariño. Tu padre supuso correctamente que sería mejor para ti vivir lejos de él. Sabía que no te casarías nunca si no te criabas de un modo respetable.

— Pero si hubiera sabido cómo me tratarían los Maybrick, cuánto me maltrataban...

— ¿Por qué supones que tu padre no habría hecho lo mismo? — repuso Terry — Era boxeador, caramba. No es que fuera famoso por su dominio de sí mismo. Podrías haber conocido con todo detalle el mapa de su palma si lo hubieras visto más a menudo.

— ¡Te equivocas completamente! — exclamó Candy con vehemencia.

— Cálmate — murmuró Terry, y cogió el vestido de terciopelo — Como te dije, yo jamás aprobaría pegar a una mujer por ningún motivo. Pero el mundo está lleno de hombres que no tienen este escrúpulo concreto, y es probable que tu padre fuera uno de ellos. Discútelo, si quieres, pero no seas tan ingenua como para poner a White en un pedestal, cariño. En el contexto de este mundillo (jugadores, bribones, tramposos, delincuentes y timadores) era un hombre bastante decente. Estoy seguro de que ése le habría parecido un panegírico adecuado. Levanta los brazos.

Le pasó con habilidad el vestido por la cabeza y tiró de la prenda hasta que le cayó elegantemente sobre las caderas. Después la ayudó a pasar los brazos por las mangas.

— Esta vida no es para ti — prosiguió — Deberías estar en alguna finca de campo, sentada en una manta tendida en el césped y comiendo fresas con nata. Dando paseos en carruaje. Visitando amistades. Algún día deberías dejarme que te diera un hijo. Sería algo en lo que ocuparte. Y así tendrías algo en común con tus amigas, quienes sin duda ya habrán empezado a procrear.

Sorprendida por la tranquilidad con que le hacía la sugerencia, Candy dirigió la mirada hacia su atractivo rostro, tan cercano al de ella. Era como si acabara de proponerle comprar una muñeca. ¿Era realmente tan insensible como parecía?

— ¿Te interesarías por tu hijo? — logró preguntarle después le tragar saliva varias veces.

— No, encanto. Estoy tan poco hecho para tener una esposa y una familia como tu padre. Pero me encargaría de que tuvierais de todo — Un brillo pícaro le asomó a los ojos — Eso sí, me dedicaría con entusiasmo a engendrar hijos, aunque no a criarlos — comentó mientras le abrochaba el vestido. Y añadió —: Piensa qué quieres. Hay pocas cosas que no puedas tener, siempre y cuando te atrevas a alcanzarlas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9


	10. Chapter 10

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Hola a todas, gracias por seguir esta adaptación, por favor las personas que tengan oídos ojos sensibles no leer este capitulo, ya que tiene algunas palabras obscenas. Les prometo actualizar el dia de mañana.  
**

**Capítulo 10**

Si Candy sentía algo agradable por su marido, desapareció rápidamente a la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry salió del club antes del mediodía en dirección al local de madame Bradshaw. Una vez terminados los preparativos del funeral de Wulliam White, que se celebraría al día siguiente, Terry había concentrado su atención en las cuestiones profesionales relativas al club. El White's estaría cerrado quince días, durante los cuales un batallón de carpinteros, albañiles y pintores se ocuparían de reformar el edificio.

Ya había empezado a hacer cambios importantes en los procedimientos del club, incluido el ascenso de Tom al puesto de factótum. En vista del linaje mixto del joven, era seguro que la decisión sería polémica. Todo el mundo creía que los gitanos eran unas personas engañosas y de manos largas. Que Tom fuera el responsable de cobrar y pagar grandes sumas de dinero, y de arbitrar sobre la legalidad de una jugada, sería considerado como pedirle a un gato que vigilara un nido de polluelos. El poder del cargo era tal que nadie, ni siquiera Terry, podría cuestionar sus fallos sobre el juego. Sin embargo, Tom era una figura conocida y querida, y Terry estaba dispuesto a apostar que su popularidad induciría a los miembros del club a aceptarlo en su nueva posición. Además, ninguno de los otros treinta empleados estaba remotamente cualificado para dirigir la sala de juegos.

Ahora que las prostitutas de la casa se habían ido, era imprescindible hacer algo para que, cuando el club volviera a abrir, los miembros tuvieran acceso a compañía femenina. Para disgusto de Candy, Tom había coincidido con Terry en que un acuerdo con madame Bradshaw sería una solución excelente. Naturalmente, Terry sería el encargado de hacer una oferta a la famosa madame. Conociendo el infame apetito sexual de su marido, Candy temía que su visita a madame Bradshaw incluiría mucho más que una mera negociación empresarial. Terry no había yacido con nadie desde su breve estancia en Gretna Green. Sin duda, estaría ansioso de satisfacer sus deseos con una mujer servicial.

Candy se dijo repetidas veces que le daba igual. Terry podía yacer con diez mujeres, con cien, con mil, y le daría igual, en caso contrario, sería una idiota. Terry era tan fiel como un gato callejero que vaga por ahí y se aparea con todas las gatas que se le cruzan.

Furiosa pero bajo una apariencia estoica, se cepilló y recogió el pelo trenzado en un intrincado moño ante el espejito que había sobre el tocador. Al dejar el cepillo, su alianza de oro destelló y la leyenda grabada en gaélico pareció burlarse de ella.

—Mi amor es tuyo —susurró con amargura, y se quitó el anillo. No tenía sentido llevar alianza en esa farsa de matrimonio.

Iba a dejarlo en el tocador pero se lo pensó mejor y se lo metió en el bolsillo, decidida a pedirle a Tom que lo guardara en la caja fuerte del club. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta. No podía tratarse de Terry, porque éste nunca se tomaba la molestia de llamar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con los rasgos fuertes de Charlie Bullard.

Aunque no podía decirse que Bullard cayera mal entre los demás empleados, no gozaba ni mucho menos de la popularidad de Tom. Era una lástima para Bullard, ya que, como él y Tom Stevenson tenían edades parecidas, solían compararlos. Y era injusto comparar a la mayoría de hombres con el atractivo Tom, cuyo encanto pícaro y humor mordaz le valían el favor de los empleados y los clientes del club. Para empeorar las cosas, Bullard era un hombre arisco, insatisfecho con su vida y envidioso de todos los que tenían más que él. Como le costaba ser cortés incluso con ella, Candy lo trataba con una mezcla de educación y cautela.

Los ojos duros e inexpresivos de Bullard se clavaron en los suyos.

— Una visita pregunta por usted en la entrada de atrás, milady.

— ¿Una visita? — Candy frunció el ceño y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sus tíos habrían averiguado por fin su paradero? La noticia de la muerte de White, el cierre temporal del club y su presencia ahí debían de haber corrido deprisa por Londres —. ¿Quién? ¿Qué nombre le dio?

— Señora Corwell, milady.

Annie. Oír el nombre de su querida amiga hizo que el corazón se le acelerara de alivio e ilusión, aunque apenas daba crédito a que Annie se hubiese atrevido a ir a un club de juego.

— Muy bien — dijo — Por favor, llévela a la sala de visitas de mi padre.

— Pidió que usted bajara a la puerta de atrás, milady.

— Oh.

Qué extraño. Una chica con la educación entre algodones de Annie no podía querer reunirse con ella en la parte trasera del club. Preocupada, se dirigió deprisa al encuentro de Annie. Con Bullard pisándole los talones, bajó los dos largos tramos de escalera a toda velocidad sujetando la barandilla a intervalos. Cuando llegó abajo, el corazón le palpitaba debido a la agitación. Abrió la pesada puerta...

... y retrocedió sobresaltada cuando, en lugar de la figura esbelta de Annie Corwell, se encontró con el corpachón de tío Gastón.

Candy quedó en blanco. Le dirigió una mirada asombrada que duró una fracción de segundo y dio un paso atrás, presa del terror. Gastón había estado siempre más que dispuesto a usar los puños para hacerla obedecer. No importaba que ahora fuera lady Grandchester y, por tanto, estuviera legalmente fuera de su alcance. Su tío se vengaría de todas formas, empezando por darle una paliza.

Candy se volvió para huir, pero, para su asombro, Bullard se movió para impedirle el paso.

— Me paga un soberano — se justificó — Es lo que gano en un mes.

— ¡No! — exclamó Candy, a la vez que lo empujaba —. Le pagaré lo que quiera, pero no deje que me atrape.

—White quiso que viviera con sus tíos — soltó con desdén el taimado joven — No la quería aquí. Nadie la quiere.

Candy protestó a gritos, pero Bullard la empujó hacia su tío que sonreía triunfalmente.

— Ya está. Tal como me pidieron — dijo con brusquedad Bullard al hombre que estaba detrás de Gastón y que Candy reconoció como su tío Pascual — Y ahora, páguenme lo acordado.

Algo incómodo y avergonzado por la vil transacción, Pascual le entregó el soberano.

Gastón sujetó a Candy con tanta fuerza que la dejó indefensa como un conejo cogido por el pescuezo. Su rostro rubicundo traslucía una enorme rabia.

— ¡No vales nada, so estúpida! — le espetó a la vez que la zarandeaba — Si no fuera porque todavía nos sirves de algo, me desharía de ti como la basura que eres. ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías esconderte de nosotros? Te costará muy cara tu rebeldía, te lo prometo.

— Bullard, deténgalo, por favor — gimió Candy, que forcejeaba y se retorcía mientras Gastón la arrastraba hacia un carruaje que esperaba en la calzada — ¡No!

Pero Bullard no movió un dedo. Se limitó a observarlo todo desde el umbral con mirada resentida. Candy no entendía qué había hecho para que la despreciara tanto. ¿Por qué no había nadie que la ayudara? ¿Por qué no acudía nadie a sus gritos? Defendía su vida a arañazos y codazos, aunque el vestido le limitaba la lucha. Estaba perdida.

— ¡Ríndete, maldito demonio! — exclamó Gastón, furioso por su resistencia.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio llegar a un chico de las cuadras y detenerse vacilante.

— ¡Ve a buscar a Tom! — le gritó Candy. Gastón le cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano pero ella se la mordió con tanta fuerza que la retiró con un alarido enfurecido — ¡Tom! — chilló de nuevo, antes de que la silenciaran con un violento bofetón en la oreja.

Gastón la empujó hacia Pascual, cuya cara delgada daba vueltas ante sus ojos.

— Métela en el carruaje — ordenó Gastón mientras se envolvía la mano ensangrentada con un pañuelo.

Candy se revolvía contra Pascual, que la empujaba sin miramientos hacia el vehículo. Logró darle un golpe de refilón en la nuez de Adán, haciendo que se tambaleara y la soltara. Gastón la sujetó rápidamente y la lanzó contra el costado del carruaje. Candy se golpeó la cabeza contra los paneles lacados y vio un estallido de estrellitas y un dolor punzante le atravesó el cráneo. Aturdida, apenas pudo forcejear débilmente mientras la metían en el vehículo.

Para su asombro, su primo Iñaki estaba esperando dentro, como un ballenato al que hubieran depositado en el asiento. La retuvo contra su grasiento cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con un rollizo y fuerte antebrazo.

— Ya te tengo, maldita bruja — jadeó — Rompiste tu promesa de casarte conmigo. Pero mis padres me dijeron que voy a tener tu fortuna, y van a conseguirlo, no lo dudes.

— Ya estoy casada — resolló Candy, asfixiada en la montaña de carne humana que parecía envolverla como si un exótico animal marino la estuviera engullendo.

— Eso no importa. Tu matrimonio se anulará. Así que, ya ves, tu plan para fastidiarme no ha funcionado — aseguró Iñaki con tono de niño caprichoso — No tendrías que haberme fastidiado de esta manera, ¿sabes? Mi padre dijo que podré hacer lo que quiera contigo después de casados. ¿Qué te parecería una semana encerrada en un armario?

Candy no pudo reunir aire suficiente para contestar. Iñaki la oprimía con sus pesados brazos contra su pecho y su fofa barriga. Mientras se debatía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación.

El zumbido que le anegaba los oídos le impidió escuchar los gritos y maldiciones procedentes del exterior. De repente, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y alguien se asomó dentro. Candy se retorció para ver quién era. El poco aire que le quedaba le abandonó el cuerpo en un tenue sollozo al percibir el conocido brillo de una cabellera marron.

Era Terry, pero esta vez nada indiferente ni sereno, sino hecho una furia. Fijó unos ojos coléricos en Iñaki, a quien la respiración empezó a traquetearle bajo la papada.

— Suéltala — ordenó Terry con voz ronca de rabia — Ahora mismo, rata de alcantarilla, si no quieres que te rebane el cuello.

Iñaki pareció advertir que Terry se moría de ganas de cumplir la amenaza y soltó a Candy, que se arrastró hacia su marido mientras tomaba aliento desesperadamente.

— Te... Terry — balbuceó — A... ayúdame, no pe... permitas que m... me lleven.

— No lo haré — le aseguró mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y le acercaba brevemente los labios al cabello para añadir —: Tranquila, cariño. Ya estás a salvo. — A pesar del tono suave, Candy sintió los temblores de rabia que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Terry dirigió una mirada asesina a Iñaki, que intentaba desplazar su cuerpo de cetáceo hacia el otro extremo del asiento.

—La próxima vez que te vea —le advirtió con una serenidad escalofriante—, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, te mataré. No habrá ley, ni arma, ni el mismo Dios, que pueda impedirlo. Así que si valoras tu vida, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Mientras Iñaki se estremecía de miedo, Terry sacó a Candy del vehículo. La muchacha, que seguía esforzándose por respirar, se aferró a él y echó un vistazo alrededor. Al parecer, Tom había sido advertido del altercado, pues mantenía a sus dos tíos a raya. Pascual estaba en el suelo y Gastón se tambaleaba hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa.

Candy, tambaleante una vez en el suelo, ocultó la cara en el hombro de su marido. Terry estaba que echaba humo literalmente, ya que el aire frío se convertía en vapor al tocar su piel acalorada. La sometió a una inspección breve pero minuciosa pasándole las manos con suavidad por los brazos y escrutándole la cara.

— ¿Estás bien, Candy? Mírame, cariño. ¿Te han lastimado?

— No. — Lo miró aturdida — Mi tío Ga... Gastón es muy fuerte — susurró.

— Yo me encargaré de él — le aseguró y, acto seguido, llamó a Tom — ¡Stevenson! Ven y ocúpate de mi mujer.

El joven se acercó a Candy con pasos largos y rápidos.

Candy dirigió una mirada inquieta a Terry.

— No pasa nada — la tranquilizó su marido sin mirarla, ya que tenía los ojos puestos en el corpachón de Gastón — Ve con Stevenson.

Candy se mordió el labio, tomó el brazo del joven y permitió que éste se la llevara a un lado.

— Muy amable de su parte que nos visite, tío — ironizó Terry — Supongo que ha venido a felicitarnos, ¿verdad?

— He venido a buscar a mi sobrina — gruñó Gastón — Es la prometida de mi hijo. ¡Su matrimonio ilícito es papel mojado!

— Es mi esposa — espetó Terry.

— Haré que anulen el matrimonio — replicó Gastón.

—Eso sólo sería posible si el matrimonio no se hubiera consumado. Y le aseguro que...

— Contamos con un médico que certificará que sigue siendo virgen.

— Ja — exclamó Terry con peligrosa afabilidad — ¿Sabe qué imagen daría eso de mí? Me he esforzado por cultivar mi fama de seductor. Que me aspen si permito que una falsa declaración de impotencia la eche a perder. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó a Tom, que la atrapó al vuelo. La mirada mortífera de Terry no se desvió en ningún momento de los rasgos lívidos de Gastón — ¿Se le ha ocurrido que ahora mismo su sobrina podría estar encinta?

— Eso tendría fácil remedio.

Sin comprender del todo a qué se refería su tío, Candy se acurrucó más entre los brazos protectores de Tom y sintió cómo éstos se tensaban.

— No te preocupes — le susurró el joven mientras miraba ceñudo a Gastón.

Terry se soliviantó aún más al oír las palabras de Gastón, pero se contuvo.

— Qué bonito — dijo, y sus ojos parecían cristal fragmentado — La mataría antes de dejarla ir con ustedes.

Gastón pareció perder todo vestigio de autocontrol y arremetió contra él con un rugido.

— ¡Acabaré contigo si es necesario, hijo de puta jactancioso!

Candy inspiró hondo cuando en el último instante Terry se aparto ágilmente y su tío pasó como un toro enfurecido.

— Estúpido — murmuró Tom — Tenía que haberle puesto la zancadilla.

A continuación Terry logró a duras penas bloquear el puño inmenso de Gastón y lanzarle un violento derechazo a la mandíbula. A pesar de lo fuerte que fue el golpe, no pareció afectar demasiado al corpulento hombre. Horrorizada, Candy presenció cómo ambos intercambiaban una serie de puñetazos y golpes rápidos. Aunque Terry era mucho más ágil, Gastón logró asestarle unos golpes fortísimos que lo hicieron tambalear hacia atrás.

Los empleados del club empezaron a salir y a alentar a Terry, mientras los transeúntes corrían hacia el inusitado espectáculo. Alrededor de los contendientes se formó un círculo de gente que animaba y jaleaba.

Candy apretó el brazo de Stevenson.

— Tom, haz algo —s uplicó.

— No puedo.

— Sabes pelear. Mi padre siempre dijo que...

— No — repuso Tom con gravedad — Esta pelea es suya. Si interviniese ahora, parecería que tu marido no es capaz de tumbar a tu tío.

— ¡Es que no lo es! — Candy se estremeció al ver cómo Terry se tambaleaba tras encajar otra combinación brutal de Gastón.

— Lo subestimas — aseguró Tom mientras Terry se recuperaba — Así, eso es. Excelente gancho de derecha. Y buen juego de pies, también. Los hombres de su tamaño no suelen moverse tan rápido. Debería intentar... — De repente Terry tumbó a Gastón con un súbito izquierdazo directo a la mandíbula — ¡Bravo! — exclamó Tom — Tiene potencia y precisión, sólo le falta un poco de instrucción.

Reducido a una figura que gemía en el suelo, Gastón ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

Los empleados del club comprendieron que la pelea había terminado y se acercaron a Terry para felicitarlo y palmearle la espalda, sorprendidos de la enjundia de su nuevo patrón. Terry recibió los dudosos elogios con una expresión irónica mientras supervisaba cómo cargaban a su oponente en el carruaje.

Tom hizo que Candy se volviera hacia él.

—Dime cómo empezó todo — le pidió con premura — Ahora, antes de que venga tu marido.

Candy le explicó rápidamente cómo Bullard la había engañado y entregado a sus tíos a cambio de un soberano. Lo contó todo mezclado, tartamudeando, pero Tom lo entendió.

— Muy bien — murmuró inexpresivamente — Yo me ocuparé de Bullard. Tú cuida de Grandchester. Te necesitará. Los hombres quedan de lo más tonto después de una buena pelea.

Candy, confundida, sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Tonto? ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

— Ya lo entenderás — aseguró el gitano con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

En ese momento Terry llegó a su lado, nada contento de ver a Candy en brazos de Tom.

— Quiero saber qué diablos pasó — soltó furioso a la vez que recuperaba a su mujer con manos posesivas — Me voy dos horas una tranquila mañana de domingo y, cuando vuelvo, me encuentro el maldito club patas arriba...

— Ella se lo explicará — dijo Tom, ya que alguien había captado su atención en el patio de la cuadra — Excusadme, he de atender un asunto.

Y sin más, se alejó con presteza.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10


	11. Chapter 11

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 11**

Capitulo con escenas con sexo explícito, si este tipo de lectura no son de su agrado no lean el mismo.

Tom encontró a Charlie Bullard junto a la cuadra. Bullard respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos desorbitados. Jamás habían sido amigos. Su relación había sido la de hermanos enfrentados que vivían bajo el mismo techo, con White como figura paternal. De niños, habían jugado y se habían peleado juntos. De adultos, habían trabajado el uno al lado del otro. Tras las muchas muestras de afecto que White le había dispensado a Bullard, Tom no habría esperado una traición tan baja. Sentía una mezcla de confusión y rabia, y sacudió despacio la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— No sé por qué lo hiciste — empezó — ¿Qué creías que ibas a ganar con ello?

— Gané un soberano — replicó Bullard — Y valía la pena para librarse de esa idiota tartamuda.

— ¿Estás loco? — repuso Tom con rabia — ¿Qué te pasa? Se trata de la hija de White. ¡No deberías haberlo hecho ni a cambio de mil libras!

— Ella nunca hizo nada por White — replicó Bullard con dureza — Y tampoco por el club. Pero viene al final para ver cómo la palma y se lo queda todo. ¡Maldita sea esa zorra y también el cabrón de su marido!

Tom lo escuchó, pero no logró entender el motivo de sus celos. A un gitano le costaba comprender que alguien sintiera resentimiento por cuestiones materiales. El dinero sólo daba el placer pasajero de gastarlo. En la tribu nómada a la que Tom había pertenecido hasta los doce años, a nadie se le ocurría siquiera desear más de lo que necesitaba. Un hombre sólo podía llevar un traje o montar un caballo cada vez.

— Es la única hija de White — dijo — Lo que le haya dado o no, no es asunto nuestro. Pero no hay nada peor que traicionar la confianza de alguien que depende de tu protección. Ayudar a que alguien se la lleve contra su voluntad...

— ¡Volvería a hacerlo! — aseguró Bullard, y escupió en el suelo entre ambos.

Tom lo observó y se percató de su mal aspecto. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos apagados.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — le preguntó — Si es así, dímelo. Hablaré con Grandchester por ti. Quizá consiga que...

— ¡Maldito seas! Estaré mejor sin ti, basura gitana. Estaré mejor sin ninguno de vosotros.

Aquel odio violento no dejaba lugar a dudas. No tenía arreglo. La única duda era si llevarlo al club o dejar que huyera. Al recordar el brillo despiadado en los ojos de Grandchester, Tom pensó que el vizconde podría matar a Bullard, lo que conllevaría sufrimiento a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Candy. No; sería mejor dejarlo ir.

Con los ojos clavados en la cara chupada de aquel hombre al que conocía desde hacía tantos años, Tom sacudió la cabeza, perplejo y enfadado. Su gente lo llamaba «pérdida del alma»: la esencia de un hombre quedaba atrapada en algún reino sombrío de otro mundo. Pero ¿cómo le había pasado a Bullard? ¿Y cuándo?

— Será mejor que te mantengas alejado del club — murmuró — Si Grandchester te ve...

— Grandchester puede pudrirse en el infierno — gruñó Bullard, y le lanzó un golpe rápido.

Tom esquivó el puño y saltó hacia un lado. Entornó los ojos al ver cómo el otro se volvía y huía. El relincho nervioso de un caballo bayo atado a un palo cercano lo distrajo. Pensativo, se acercó y acarició el suave cuello del animal. Sus anillos de oro brillaron a la luz de la tarde.

— Era un insensato — dijo al caballo en voz baja para tranquilizarlo.

Se le escapó un suspiro al pensar en algo más: «White le dejó un legado, y yo prometí cerciorarme de que lo recibiera. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?»

Terry llevó a Candy al club, cuyo silencio resaltaba tras el incidente del callejón. A Candy le costó seguir las largas zancadas de su marido y, para cuando llegaron a la sala de lectura de la planta baja, jadeaba. Los estantes empotrados de caoba estaban llenos de tomos encuadernados en piel. También había diarios y revistas dispuestos en soportes especiales. Terry la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

— ¿Te lastimaron? — preguntó con brusquedad.

—No. — Candy intentó contenerse, pero las palabras le salieron en un arranque de resentimiento —: ¿Por qué estuviste tanto rato fuera? ¡Te necesitaba y no estabas aquí!

— Había treinta empleados para protegerte. ¿Por qué bajaste? Deberías haberte quedado arriba hasta comprobar quién te llamaba.

— Bullard me dijo que era Annie Corwell. Y entonces, cuando vi que eran mis tíos, Bullard no me dejó volver a entrar en el club. Me empujó hacia ellos.

— Dios mío — soltó Terry con los ojos desorbitados — Voy a despedazar a ese gusano.

— Y mientras todo esto pasaba — prosiguió Candy, colérica —, tú estabas en la cama con una prostituta. — En cuanto lo dijo, se percató de que, para ella, éste era el porqué de la cuestión, más importante aún que la traición de Bullard o la intentona de sus tíos. Lo que en realidad la indignaba era que Terry la hubiese engañado tan pronto.

— No es así — replicó él.

— No me mientas — le espetó Candy, y la rabia mutua cargaba el aire — Sé que sí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— ¡Porque estuviste en el local de madame Bradshaw más de dos horas!

— Estaba hablando de negocios. ¡Hablando, Candy! Si no lo crees, allá tú. Si me hubiera acostado con alguien, te garantizo que estaría mucho más relajado de lo que estoy.

Al ver los ojos de Terry, tan duros como un estanque helado, Candy empezó a serenarse. No le quedaba más remedio que creerlo: era evidente que su acusación lo había ofendido.

— Ya — murmuró.

— ¿Ya? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

— Supongo que no debería haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Pero conociendo tu pasado, pensé que...

Sus malas excusas parecieron acabar con el escaso dominio que conservaba Terry.

— ¡Pues te equivocaste! Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tan ocupado que no tengo un solo minuto de descanso en todo el día. No tengo tiempo para ningún revolcón. Y si lo tuviera... — Se detuvo de golpe. Cualquier parecido con el elegante vizconde que ella había visto de lejos en el salón de lord Ardley había desaparecido. Estaba despeinado, magullado y furioso. Respiraba con dificultad — Si lo tuviera... —Se interrumpió de nuevo, el rostro encendido.

Ella vio el instante exacto en que perdía el control. Alarmada, intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al punto él la sujetó e inmovilizó contra la pared. El olor a lino húmedo de sudor y a hombre excitado anegó las fosas nasales de Candy.

Terry le apoyó los labios en la sien. El corazón de su mujer se saltó un latido. Otro instante de quietud. Candy sintió el excitante roce de su lengua en una ceja. Y la respiración sobre ese punto mojado le provocó escalofríos. Terry le acercó la boca a la oreja y siguió sus intrincados contornos.

Los susurros de Terry parecieron llegarle de los rincones más oscuros de su propia mente.

— Si lo tuviera, Candy, ya te habría arrancado la ropa con las manos y los dientes. Ya te habría tumbado en la alfombra, te habría cogido los pechos para lamerlos y besarlos hasta dejarte los pezones erectos, y entonces los mordería con suavidad...

Candy se sintió desvanecer mientras él seguía murmurando con voz queda.

— Te besaría el cuerpo hasta los muslos, centímetro a centímetro. Y cuando llegara al vello dorado, te lamería cada vez más hondo, hasta encontrar la perla de tu clítoris, donde dejaría la lengua hasta que lo sintiera palpitar. Lo rodearía, lo acariciaría, lo lamería hasta oírte suplicar. Y entonces te chuparía, tan suave y tiernamente que empezarías a gritar de deseo. Introduciría la lengua en tu vagina y te saborearía, te comería. No me detendría hasta que todo tu cuerpo estuviera empapado y tembloroso. Y cuando te hubiera torturado lo bastante, te separaría las piernas, te penetraría y te amaría... te amaría...

Terry se detuvo y ambos permanecieron inmóviles, excitados y jadeantes.

— Estás mojada, ¿verdad? — preguntó por fin con voz casi inaudible.

Si hubiera sido físicamente posible sonrojarse más, Candy lo habría hecho. El pudor vulnerado le abrasó la piel. Movió la cabeza levemente para asentir.

— Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo — musitó Terry antes de inspirar entrecortadamente — Dime qué debo hacer para tenerte. Dime cómo puedo conseguir que yazcas conmigo.

Candy lo empujó en vano, incapaz de zafarse de aquel cuerpo estimulante.

— No lo conseguirás — susurró — Porque lo que querría es lo único que no podrías darme: que me fueras fiel.

— Podría — contestó él con demasiada rapidez. Olía a falsedad.

— No lo creo — susurró Candy.

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, las bocas casi tocándose.

— Candy, no podré cumplir nuestro acuerdo. No puedo vivir contigo, verte todos los días, y no tenerte. No puedo...

Notó que su esposa temblaba y agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Ella reaccionó al calor persuasivo de sus labios, y al contacto de sus dedos, que le acariciaban los pechos.

Al oír su gemido apagado, él la besó apasionadamente. Ella volvió la cabeza casi por inercia, con un hormigueo de placer en los labios.

— No, Terry...

Él le pasó la mejilla por los cabellos, y de pronto soltó una carcajada suave e irónica.

— Tendrás que pensar en una forma de solucionar esto, Candy. Piensa en algo deprisa porque si no... — Se detuvo para mordisquearle la oreja — Si no, voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

— Esa palabra no... — se indignó ella con los ojos desorbitados, pero él la acalló con un beso.

Terry retrocedió y la observó con una exasperación divertida.

— ¿No te gusta la palabra en sí, o el sentimiento que expresa?

Candy se escurrió entre su cuerpo y la pared.

— No me gusta que sólo me desees porque no puedes tenerme — le dijo — No quiero ser una novedad...

— Esa no es la única razón — repuso él con rapidez.

Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

— Además, nunca seré pa... parte de un harén de mujeres a las que visitas al azar.

De repente, Terry desvió la mirada, como tocado en un punto vital. Candy esperó a que él aceptase la verdad de sus palabras. Su marido alzó despacio los ojos y los fijó en los suyos.

— De acuerdo — dijo con voz ronca — Acepto tus condiciones. Seré... monógamo. — Le costó pronunciar esta palabra, como si perteneciese a otro idioma.

— No te creo.

— ¡Recórcholis, Candy! ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres han intentado arrancarme esta promesa? Y ahora, la primera vez que estoy dispuesto a hacerla, no me crees. Admito que tengo un historial agitado...

— Promiscuo — lo corrigió ella.

— Vale, promiscuo, libertino, como prefieras — soltó él con un resoplido de impaciencia — Me lo he pasado muy bien, y no voy a pedir perdón por ello. Jamás me he acostado con una mujer que no lo deseara. Ni, que yo sepa, he dejado a ninguna insatisfecha.

— No es eso — comentó Candy, ceñuda — No te culpo por tu pasado ni intento castigarte por él. — No hizo caso de su resoplido escéptico y prosiguió —: Pero has de admitir que no te hace especialmente idóneo para la fidelidad, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me disculpe por ser hombre? ¿Un voto de celibato hasta que hayas decidido que merezco tus favores?

La pregunta sorprendió a Candy. Las mujeres solían entregarse con facilidad a Terry. Si lo hacía esperar, ¿perdería el interés por ella? ¿O quizá podrían llegar a conocerse y comprenderse de un modo distinto? ¿Podría llegar él a valorarla por aspectos más allá de los carnales? Quería ser para él algo más que alguien con quien compartir la cama.

— Terry — preguntó con prudencia —, ¿alguna vez has hecho algún sacrificio por una mujer?

Él apoyó un hombro contra la pared con aspecto de ángel triste.

— ¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

— Cualquiera.

— Pues... no.

— ¿Cuál es el período más largo que has estado sin... sin... — buscó una expresión aceptable — sin hacer el amor?

— Yo no lo llamo así — soltó Terry — El amor no tiene nada que ver en ello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — insistió.

— Un mes, quizá.

— Muy bien — dijo Candy tras reflexionar un instante —, sino tienes relaciones con ninguna mujer en seis meses, me acostaré contigo.

— ¿Seis meses? — exclamó Terry abriendo unos ojos como platos — Cariño, ¿qué te hace pensar que vales medio año de celibato?

— Tal vez no lo valga. Tú tienes la respuesta.

A Terry le habría encantado informarle de que no lo valía. Sin embargo, mientras la repasaba con la mirada, Candy vio el inconfundible brillo de la lujuria en sus ojos. La deseaba con locura.

— Imposible — sentenció.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy Terry, lord Grandchester. No puedo ser célibe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Era tan arrogante y estaba tan indignado, que Candy tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse. Finalmente, logró hablar con calma.

— Seguro que no te pasaría nada si lo probaras.

— Ya lo creo que sí — la contradijo, y trató de explicárselo — Eres demasiado inexperta para entenderlo, pero algunos hombres poseen un apetito sexual mayor que otros. Resulta que yo soy uno de ellos. No puedo pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin... — Se interrumpió con impaciencia al ver su expresión — Maldita sea, Candy, no es sano que un hombre no libere regularmente su simiente.

— Tres meses — cedió ella — Y es mi última oferta.

— ¡No!

— Pues ve a buscarte otra mujer — repuso Candy con tono inexpresivo.

— Te deseo a ti. Solamente a ti. Vete a saber por qué. — Terry la fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos como hendiduras brillantes — Debería forzarte. No tienes derecho legal a rechazarme.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón y palideció. Pero no iba a ceder. Algo en su interior la compelía a hacerle frente como a un igual.

— Adelante, pues — lo desafió con serenidad — Fuérzame.

Vio el parpadeo de sorpresa de su marido, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, y entonces lo supo.

— No puedes. Jamás habrías violado a Eliza. Era sólo un farol. Eres incapaz de forzar a una mujer — sentenció con una sonrisa, asombrada de su descubrimiento — Eliza no corrió el menor peligro, ¿verdad? No eres el bribón que finges ser, Terry Grandchester.

— ¡Sí que lo soy! — La sujetó y la besó con rabia.

Pero Candy no se resistió. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer. Poco después, Terry gemía y la besaba con una excitante pasión llena de ternura. Cuando Terry por fin apartó la cabeza, ambos estaban temblando.

— Candy... — graznó — No me pidas esto.

— Tres meses — insistió ella — Si lo consigues, me acostare co... contigo siempre que lo desees.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

— Todo el tiempo de vida que nos conceda el Señor. Pero si no lo logras... — Se detuvo para pensar la peor consecuencia posible, algo que lo sublevara profundamente — Si no lo logras, irás a ver a tu antiguo amigo lord Ardley para disculparte por raptar a Eliza Legan.

— ¡Mierda!

— Ése es mi precio.

— Demasiado alto. Yo jamás me disculpo.

— Pues entonces rechaza mi desafío. O si lo aceptas, esmérate por conseguirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabrás que no hago trampa?

— Lo sabré.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

— ¿Dónde está tu alianza? — preguntó de repente Terry.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció.

— Me la quité — masculló sin más explicaciones, ya que le daba vergüenza admitir que lo había hecho por despecho.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

— Yo... Está aquí — dijo, y rebuscó torpemente en el bolsillo — Volveré a po-nérmela si quieres.

— Dámela.

Candy supuso que quería quitársela para siempre y cerró con fuerza la mano. De repente, descubrió que le había tomado mucho apego al maldito anillo. Aun así, el orgullo le impidió pedirle que la dejara conservarlo. A regañadientes, se sacó la alianza de oro del bolsillo y tocó con la yema del dedo por última vez aquellas palabras grabadas: Tha Gad Agam Ort...

Terry tomó el anillo e intentó ponérselo. Como tenía las manos mucho más grandes, sólo le cabía en la punta del dedo meñique. Entonces le sujetó el mentón y la miró con dureza.

— Acepto la apuesta — dijo con gravedad — Voy a ganarla. Y de aquí a tres meses, volveré a ponerte esta alianza en el dedo, te llevaré a la cama y te haré cosas prohibidas en el mundo civilizado.

La determinación de Candy no la protegió de la alarma que cualquier mujer hu-biese sentido ante una afirmación tan inquietante. Y tampoco impidió que las rodillas le fallaran cuando él la atrajo bruscamente para besarla. Llevó las manos hacia la cabeza de su marido con un movimiento tembloroso. Era imposible resistir la textura de su pelo, los rizos tan frescos y densos en la superficie, y tan cálidos y húmedos en la raíz. Deslizó los dedos entre aquellos relucientes cabellos marrones y lo atrajo más hacia ella, gozando con la presión ardorosa de sus labios.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, se deslizaron, se rozaron, y con cada caricia Candy notó una oleada de calor en la entrepierna. No, en un sitio más profundo aún: en su vagina tensa y húmeda. La asombró percatarse de lo mucho que deseaba volver a tenerlo ahí.

Cuando se separaron, la frustración se apoderó de ambos.

— No dijiste que no pudiera besarte — comentó Terry con ojos ardorosos — Voy a besarte todo lo que quiera y tan a menudo como quiera, y tú no rechistarás. Es la concesión que harás a cambio de mi celibato. Maldita sea.

Sin darle tiempo a aceptar o negarse, la soltó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

— Y ahora, si me disculpas — añadió desde el umbral —, tengo que ir a matar a Charlie Bullard.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11


	12. Chapter 12

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 12**

Terry se encontró con Tom en el pasillo, delante de la sala de lectura.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó.

— Se ha ido — respondió el romaní con cara inexpresiva. — No logré atraparlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo perseguiste? — Una furia devastadora centelleó en los ojos de Terry.

Tom, que había estado expuesto al carácter explosivo de William White durante años, no se inmutó.

— Era innecesario, a mi juicio. No volverá.

— No te pago para que actúes según tu juicio. Te pago para que actúes según el mío. Deberías haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí por el cuello y dejar que yo decidiese qué hacer con ese cabrón.

Tom permaneció callado y dirigió una mirada rápida y sutil a Candy, que se sintió aliviada por el giro que habían dado las cosas. Ambos eran conscientes de que si Tom hubiera llevado a Bullard de vuelta al club, Terry lo habría estrangulado, y lo último que quería Candy era que su marido fuese acusado de asesinato.

— Quiero encontrarlo — solto Terry mientras se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada. — Contrata a dos hombres para que lo busquen día y noche. Juro que servirá de ejemplo para cualquiera que piense siquiera en levantarle un dedo a mi esposa. Tráeme una lista de nombres antes de una hora. Los mejores detectives privados disponibles. No quiero a ningún idiota de ese nuevo cuerpo de policía que lo estropee todo como siempre. Venga, muevete.

Aunque sin duda Tom tenía su opinión sobre el asunto, se la guardó para él.

— Muy bien, milord. — dijo, y se marchó.

— No tienes por qué desahogar tu rabia en Tom — dijo Candy para calmar a su furioso marido mientras regresaban a la sala de lectura. — El…

— No se te ocurra intentar defenderlo — la interrumpió Terry. — Tú y yo sabemos que habría atrapado a esa rata de alcantarilla si hubiera querido. Y que me aspen si tolero que le llames por su nombre de pila; no es tu hermano, y tampoco un amigo. Es un empleado, y a partir de ahora te referirás a él como «señor Stevenson».

— Es amigo mío — replico Candy, indignada. — ¡Hace años que lo es!

— Las mujeres casadas no tienen amistad con jóvenes solteros.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi honor insinuando que… que…? — La multitud de protestas que se agolparon en su interior la confundieron. — No he hecho na… nada para merecer semejante falta de confianza.

— Confío en ti. De quien sospecho es de todos los demás.

Candy frunció el ceño, ya que imaginó que se estaba burlando de ella.

— Hablas como si me persiguiera una jauría de hombres. Pero en Stony Cross Park los hombres se desviaban de su camino para evitar encontrarse conmigo, y tú eras uno de ellos.

La acusación, aunque cierta, pareció sorprender a Terry. Se le tensó el rostro y la miró con un silencio glacial.

— No lo ponías nada fácil para que alguien se te acercara — soltó pasado un instante. — La vanidad de un hombre es más frágil de lo que te imaginas. Confundimos con facilidad la timidez con la frialdad, y el silencio con la indiferencia. Podrías haberte esforzado un poco, ¿sabes? Un breve encuentro, una sonrisa tuya… Era todo el estímulo que habría necesitado para abalanzarme sobre ti como un urogallo sobre el laurel.

Candy jamás se lo había planteado de este modo. ¿A caso ella era en parte responsable de su escaso éxito con los hombres?

— Supongo que podría esforzarme un poco por superar la timidez — admitio.

— Haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando estés con Stevenson o cualquier otro hombre, será mejor que tengas presente que me perteneces por completo.

— Pero bueno… — se sorprendió Candy tras interpretar el comentario. — ¿será posible que estés celoso?

Los rasgos de Terry reflejaron rabia mezclada con perplejidad.

— Sí — admitió con brusquedad. — Eso parece.

Y tras una mirada de advertencia, salió de la habitación.

El funeral se celebró la mañana siguiente. Terry había acertado en los preparativos, logrando equilibrar una austera dignidad con una ligera pompa. Era la clase de cortejo que había encantado a William White, tan numerosos que ocupó toda la anchura de St. James.

Había una carroza fúnebre negra y dorada, tirada por cuatro caballos, y dos carruajes para la comitiva, tirados también por cuatro caballos, con las bridas adornadas con plumones de avestruz teñidos. El bonito ataúd de roble, adornado con clavos de latón y una placa reluciente con una inscripción, estaba forrado de plomo y soldado para frustrar a los profanadores de tumbas, una lacra habitual en los cementerios londinenses. Antes de que cerraran la tapa, Candy había visto uno de los anillos de oro de Tom en el dedo de su padre; un regalo de despedida que la había emocionado. Lo mismo que cuando había visto a Terry arreglarle el pelo al finado con un peine cuando pensó que nadie lo miraba.

Hacía mucho frío y el viento traspasaba la gruesa capa de lana de Candy en su recorrido a lomos de un caballo cuyas riendas sujetaba Terry, que caminaba a su lado. Dos docenas de hombres que hacían las veces de pajes y cocheros cerraban el cortejo principal, y su aliento formaba bocanadas de vaho. Iban seguidos de una gran cantidad de dolientes, una curiosa mezcla de personas adineradas, comerciantes, caballeros ostentosos y bribones declarados. Había tanto amigos como enemigos. Pero daba igual la ocupación o la disposición de alguien, había que respetar la tradición del duelo.

Se esperaba que Candy no asistiera al funeral, ya que se consideraba que la naturaleza de una dama era demasiado delicada para soportar una realidad tan dura. Pero ella había insistido en participar. Encontraba consuelo en el ritual. Terry se había opuesto hasta que Tom había intervenido.

— Hay que liberar a White de las cadenas del dolor de su hija — había dicho a Terry cuando la discusión subía de tono. — Los romaníes creen que si alguien llora demasiado la muerte de un ser querido, el difunto se ve obligado a volver para consolar al afligido. Si asistir al funeral le permite dejarlo marchar... — Y se encogió de hombros prosaicamente.

Terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Fantasmas otra vez — refunfuñó con hastío, pero no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Como había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, Candy consiguió seguir estoicamente el funeral, incluso cuando empezaron a echar tierra sobre el ataúd ya depositado en la fosa. Sin embargo, unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas cuando estuvo totalmente tapado. En ese momento Tom se adelantó con una petaca plateada y, según la tradición romaní, vertió solemnemente un chorrito de brandy sobre la tumba.

El gesto enojó al anciano pastor, que reprendió a Tom.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡No queremos ninguna de sus costumbres paganas! Manchar un lugar santo con alcohol barato...

— Padre — lo interrumpió Terry poniéndole una mano en el hombro —, no creo que a nuestro amigo White le hubiera importado. — Dejó que una sonrisa conspiradora le iluminara el rostro antes de añadir —: Es coñac francés, y de una cosecha excelente. Quizá podría enviarle unas botellas a su residencia para degustarlo...

El encanto del vizconde calmó al pastor, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Muy amable, milord. Gracias — dijo.

Aunque la mayoría de dolientes ya se había ido, todavía quedaban unas cuantas personas esparcidas por el cementerio. Mientras Terry hablaba con el pastor y Tom terminaba el ritual del brandy, Candy recorrió con la mirada las fachadas de las tiendas, las casas y la fábrica que rodeaban la plaza. La cara de un hombre de pie junto a una farola al otro lado de la plaza captó su atención. Iba vestido con una chaqueta oscura y una gorra gris, y no lo reconoció hasta que esbozó una sonrisa.

Era Charlie Bullard. Al parecer, había querido presentar sus respetos a William White, aunque de lejos. Sin embargo, no parecía un hombre acongojado, sino que tenía un aspecto malévolo, con una mueca de maldad. Sin dejar de mirarla, se pasó un dedo por el cuello en un gesto que a Candy le hizo dar un involuntario paso atrás.

Terry lo advirtió y se volvió para sujetarla por los hombros con las manos enguantadas.

— Candy — murmuró, mirándola con preocupación. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la farola. Bullard ya no estaba.

— Sólo tengo algo de frío — respondió, y los dientes le castañetearon cuando un golpe de viento le quitó la capucha de la cabeza.

Terry volvió a colocársela y le ciñó más la capa.

— Te llevaré al club — dijo. — Daré unas monedas a los pajes y cocheros y nos vamos.

Sacó una bolsita de piel del sobretodo y se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres que esperaba respetuosamente cerca de la tumba.

Al captar la mirada de ansiedad de Candy, Tom se acercó.

— Acabo de ver a Bullard — informó ella en voz baja. — Ahí, junto a la farola.

El joven romaní pareció sorprenderse, y asintió en silencio.

No tuvieron ocasión de hablar más, pues Terry regresó y rodeó los hombros de Candy.

— El carruaje está esperando — anunció.

— No era necesario que ordenaras un carruaje — protestó ella. — Podría haber ido andando.

— He pedido que preparen el calientapiés — repuso él. Y a Tom —: Ven en el carruaje con nosotros.

— Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

— Nos veremos en el club entonces.

— Muy bien, milord.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Candy se obligó a no volverse para mirar a Tom. ¿Conseguiría encontrar a Bullard, y qué pasaría si lo hacía? Pisó el codillo para subir al vehículo y, una vez en su interior, se apresuró a arreglar el vestido sobre el calientapiés y se estremeció de agrado cuando el calor le subió hacia las rodillas. Terry se sentó a su lado y le sonrió levemente.

Recordó su disparatado viaje a Gretna Green y le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Se acurrucó contra su marido, que no intentó apartarla.

— Has aguantado bastante bien — comentó él cuando el carruaje arrancó.

— Ha sido el cortejo fúnebre más elaborado que he visto. A papá le habría encantado.

Terry resopló, divertido.

— Decidí pecar por exceso, con la esperanza de que a él le habría gustado —explicó, y añadió —: mañana haré que vacíen los aposentos de tu padre. De lo contrario, nunca nos libraremos del olor a enfermedad.

— Buena idea.

— El club reabrirá sus puertas la semana que viene. Para entonces deberías estar cómodamente instalada en mi casa de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo? — Sorprendida, Candy se incorporó para mirarlo. — ¿La de Mayfair?

— Está bien equipada y dotada de personal eficiente. Si no te gusta, encontraremos otra cosa. Pero hasta entonces tendrás que quedarte ahí.

— ¿Piensas vivir conmigo?

— No. Seguiré en el club. Así me será más cómodo dirigirlo todo.

Candy se esforzó por desentrañar su aparente indiferencia. ¿Cuál era la razón de esa repentina frialdad? No le había causado ningún problema, le había pedido pocas cosas, incluso en su dolor. Desconcertada y enfadada, se miró las manos y entrelazó los dedos enguantados.

— Quiero quedarme — afirmó en voz baja.

— No hay ninguna razón para ello — replicó Terry a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. — No eres necesaria. Será mejor para todos que vivas en un hogar como Dios manda, donde puedas recibir a tus amigas y por la noche no te despierten las actividades de la planta baja.

— Duermo profundamente. Eso no me molesta. Y puedo recibir a mis amigas en el club.

— No abiertamente.

Daba igual que tuviera razón. Candy guardó silencio mientras las palabras «no eres necesaria» le retumbaban desagradablemente en la cabeza.

— Quiero que vivas en un entorno seguro y respetable — prosiguió Terry. — El club no es lugar para una dama.

— No soy ninguna dama — objetó Candy, e intentó adoptar un tono irónico — Soy la hija de un jugador y la mujer de un calavera.

— Razón de más para alejarte de mí influencia.

— De todos modos, no me iré. Tal vez podríamos discutirlo al llegar la primavera, pero hasta entonces...

— Candy — dijo Terry en voz baja. — No te estoy dando a elegir.

Se puso rígida y se separó de él. Ni una habitación entera llena de calientapiés habría acabado con el frío que le recorría las venas. Buscó ansiosamente argumentos para disuadirlo, pero él tenía razón, no había ningún motivo para que se quedara en el club.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y pensó que ya debería estar acostumbrada a que no la quisieran, a estar sola. ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo? ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría ser como Terry y tener una capa de hielo protector alrededor del corazón!

— ¿Y nuestro trato? — preguntó cabizbaja. — ¿Vas a ignorarlo o...?

— De eso nada. Voy a llevar una vida de monje hasta que llegue el momento de cobrar mi premio. Incluso me resultará más fácil resistir la tentación si no te tengo cerca.

— A lo mejor soy yo quien no resiste la tentación — murmuró Candy. — Quizás encuentre un caballero complaciente que me haga compañía. No te importaría, ¿verdad?

Hasta que las palabras le salieron de los labios, jamás se habría creído capaz de decir algo así. Sin embargo, en medio de su desesperación sentía un impulso irresistible de lastimarlo y hacerlo rabiar. Pero no lo logró. Tras un breve silencio, oyó su respuesta aterciopelada.

— En absoluto, encanto. Sería egoísta por mi parte negarte semejante diversión en tus horas de ocio. Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando estés disponible cuando yo te necesite.

Detrás de las calles de moda y de las plazas respetables de las zonas acaudaladas de Londres, había un mundo oculto de callejones y edificios ruinosos, donde la gente vivía en una miseria atroz. El crimen y la prostitución eran las únicas formas de supervivencia en esas zonas. El aire estaba cargado de olor a desperdicios y aguas residuales, y los edificios estaban tan apretujados que en algunos puntos un hombre sólo podía pasar entre ellos andando de lado.

Tom se aventuró en ese complejo laberinto de calles, consciente de los múltiples peligros y trampas que esperaban al visitante desprevenido. Entró en un patio a través de un pasadizo abovedado de unos treinta metros de largo y tres de ancho. Estaba cubierto de estructuras altas de madera, cuyos contrafuertes superiores tapaban el cielo invernal. Los edificios eran albergues o casas de beneficencia donde los indigentes, hacinados, dormían amontonados como los cadáveres de una fosa común. Unos colgajos de tela pútrida pendían de los contrafuertes. Las ratas recorrían las paredes y desaparecían en las grietas de los cimientos. El patio estaba vacío salvo por un par de chicas sentadas en un umbral, y varios niños escuálidos que buscaban trastos, huesos o harapos. Tras dirigir una mirada recelosa a Tom, los niños desaparecieron por el fondo del patio.

Una de las jóvenes prostitutas de pelo rizado sonrió, dejando al descubierto una dentadura irregular.

— ¿Qué hace un muchacho tan atractivo como tú en Angman's Court?

— Estoy buscando a un hombre moreno, así de alto. — Tom hizo un gesto para indicar un metro setenta. — ¿Ha pasado por aquí hace un momento?

Las chicas rieron.

— Mira qué quiere — exclamó una de ellas con regocijo.

— Es un rarito — dijo la otra. — Vamos, cariño, no necesitas a ningún hombre cuando podrías estar con Lushing Lou. — Se bajó la blusa para mostrar un tórax esquelético y unos pechos escasos y caídos. — Ven a mover la cama conmigo. Seguro que lo haces muy bien, ¿verdad?

Tom se sacó una moneda de plata del bolsillo.

— Dime por dónde se fue — pidió mientras las muchachas miraban la moneda con avidez.

— Te lo diré por otra moneda — dijo una. — Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Nunca he estado con un chico que...

Una carcajada áspera retumbó en el patio y se oyó la voz burlona de Charlie Bullard.

— ¡No me encontrarás, gitano asqueroso!

Tom se volvió y escrutó los edificios, donde asomaban varias caras manchadas de hollín por las puertas y ventanas, y por encima de los tejados sin tejas. Ninguna de ellas era reconocible.

— Bullard — dijo con cautela, girando el cuerpo a medida que recorría la escena con la mirada. — ¿Qué quieres de la hija de White?

Se oyó otra carcajada desagradable, al parecer de otra dirección esta vez. Tom avanzó por el patio, incapaz de discernir dónde estaba Bullard.

— ¡Quiero cargármela!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque esa sanguijuela me lo ha quitado todo. Quiero verla muerta. La lanzaré a las ratas para que sólo dejen los huesos.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió Tom, atónito. — Me ha pedido que te ayude, Charlie, pese a tu traición. Quiere entregarte el legado que te dejó su padre para que tengas dinero y...

— ¡Que el diablo se lleve a esa putilla!

Tom sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de entender de dónde salía tanto resentimiento.

Al oír un roce detrás de él, se agachó justo para que un palo lanzado violentamente pasara por el lugar que había ocupado su cabeza. El agresor no era Bullard, sino un hombre que rebuscaba en las basuras y que había decidido probar suerte como ladrón de callejones. Tenía el característico aspecto joven y viejo a la vez de alguien que ha vivido en la calle desde siempre. Tom lo derribó con un par de puñetazos que dieron con él por tierra. Unos cuantos hombres más aparecieron en el otro lado del patio, al parecer decididos a atacar en grupo. En clara desventaja numérica, Tom retrocedió hacia el pasaje abovedado, seguido por la voz de Bullard.

— ¡Acabaré con ella! ¡Lo haré!

— ¡Jamás la tocarás! — replicó Tom con cólera impotente mientras dirigía una última mirada a Hangman's Court. — ¡Te mandaré al infierno antes de que logres ponerle un dedo encima!

— ¡Pues tú me acompañarás! — se regodeó Bullard, y volvió a reírse cuando Tom ya se alejaba.

Más tarde, Tom buscó a Candy. Terry estaba atareado con los carpinteros encargados de reparar el intricado parquet del comedor principal. La encontró en la sala de juego vacía, revisando fichas y separándolas en montones. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido.

Candy se sobresaltó levemente cuando le tocó el hombro, y sonrió aliviada al ver que era él. Era extraño que Tom pareciera preocupado, pues no era nada dado a la angustia o la ansiedad. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos del día habían dejado su huella y le habían transmitido una visible tensión.

— No conseguí atraparlo — se lamentó en voz baja. — Se ocultó en un edificio de los barrios bajos y me habló desde las sombras. Nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido. Te guarda mucho rencor, gadji, aunque no entiendo por qué. Nunca ha sido un hombre afable, pero esto es distinto. Es una especie de locura. Tengo que contárselo a Grandchester.

— No lo hagas, por favor. Sólo serviría para ponerlo furioso. Ya tiene bastantes cosas entre manos en este momento.

— Pero si Bullard trata de lastimarte...

— Aquí estoy segura, ¿no? No se atreverá a venir al club.

— Hay pasadizos secretos para entrar en el edificio.

— Pues ciérralos. Puedes, ¿no?

Tom arrugó el entrecejo.

— La mayoría. Pero no es cuestión de ir arriba y abajo con mi juego de llaves...

— Comprendo. Haz lo que puedas. — Pasó los dedos por un montón de fichas desechadas y añadió con aire taciturno —: En realidad no importa, porque me iré pronto. Mi marido quiere que me instale en su casa de aquí a quince días. Cree que no debo vivir en el club ahora que mi padre... — La voz se le apagó con desconsuelo.

— Puede que tenga razón — dijo Tom en un tono hábilmente desprovisto de pena. — No es el lugar más seguro para ti.

— No lo hace por mi seguridad. — Hizo girar una ficha negra como una peonza en el tapete verde. — Lo hace para que guardemos las distancias.

La leve sonrisa que asomó a los labios de Tom la frustró y la animó a la vez.

— Paciencia —le aconsejó Tom. Y la dejó observando cómo la ficha giraba hasta que se le acababa el impulso.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12


	13. Chapter 13

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 13**

Candy se alegró de la actividad constante que hubo en el club los siguientes quince días, ya que le permitió distraerse de su dolor. Cuando dijo a Terry que quería ser útil, él la envió a la oficina a organizar y clasificar la correspondencia y los documentos de contabilidad. También tuvo que supervisar a los pintores, decoradores, carpinteros y albañiles en sus distintas tareas, una responsabilidad que la habría aterrado poco tiempo atrás. Hablar con tantos desconocidos le supuso un esfuerzo angustiante al principio, y se pasó unos días intentando controlar su tartamudez. Sin embargo, cuanto más a menudo lo hacía, más fácil le resultaba. La ayudó que los trabajadores la escucharan con un respeto que nadie antes le había mostrado.

Lo primero que hizo Terry después del funeral de William White fue concertar una reunión con el jefe de policía para comentar el reciente endurecimiento de la legislación sobre el juego. Con encanto y persuasión, argumentó que el White's era un club social y no únicamente un club de juego. Por tanto, debía quedar exento de las redadas policiales, ya que sus miembros eran, como Terry afirmó con solemnidad, «hombres de notable integridad». Convencido por su ingeniosa lógica, el jefe de policía prometió que no habría redadas en el White's siempre y cuando mantuviera una apariencia de respetabilidad.

— Estoy empezando a creer en su capacidad de persuadir a cualquiera de hacer casi cualquier cosa — le comentó Tom Stevenson con admiración al enterarse de su éxito.

— Me parece que lady Grandchester es prueba de ello — comentó Terry sonriéndole a Candy, sentada cerca de él.

Terry y Tom parecían haber establecido una alianza provisional a efectos de recuperar el buen funcionamiento del club. Sus relaciones no eran lo que se dice amistosas, pero tampoco hostiles. Tom había tomado nota de la capacidad de liderazgo de Terry, que resultó providencial los días posteriores a la defunción de William White. Terry, por su parte, había abandonado su aire de indolencia aristocrática y asumido la dirección del club con determinación y autoridad.

Como cabía esperar, Terry era la clase de hombre que los empleados del club despreciaban y, al principio, lo consideraron uno más de los «pardillos» o «pollos» que iban al club. Creían que era un aristócrata consentido y autocomplaciente que no tenía idea de trabajar. Era probable que todos supusieran, como Candy había hecho, que Terry se cansaría pronto de la responsabilidad de dirigir el local. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo cuando fue evidente que despediría a cualquiera que no obedeciera sus órdenes. La muestra más efectiva de su autoridad fue la forma en que había echado sumariamente a Neal Egan.

Además, no podía negarse la entrega sincera de Terry. Se interesaba por todo, desde la cocina hasta los costes desglosados de la sala de juegos. Como aún tenía mucho que aprender de su funcionamiento, se propuso comprender las matemáticas del juego. Candy se acercó una noche a la sala de juegos y se encontró allí a Terry y Tom en la mesa central mientras este último le explicaba cómo efectuar el cálculo de probabilidades.

— Sólo hay treinta y seis combinaciones posibles de dos dados, y cada dado tiene seis caras. Cuando se lanzan dos dados a la vez, la combinación resultante recibe el nombre de «probabilidad acumulada», y las probabilidades de que salga son de treinta y cinco a uno. — Se detuvo y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Terry.

— Continúa — pidió éste.

— Como cualquier jugador sabe, la suma de las dos caras boca arriba se llama punto. Dos unos suman un punto de dos. Dos seis suman un punto de doce. Pero las probabilidades de sacar un número concreto varían, ya que sólo hay una forma de obtener un dos, pero hay seis formas de obtener un punto de siete.

— Siete es un número natural — murmuró Terry con ceño de concentración. — Y como el mayor número de combinaciones dará un natural, la probabilidad de sacar un siete en una tirada es de...

— Del dieciséis por ciento — apuntó Tom a la vez que recogía los dados. Sus anillos de oro captaron la luz cuando hizo la tirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Tras rebotar en el borde negro, los dados de marfil se detuvieron en el tapete verde. Las dos caras mostraban un seis. — Por otro lado, la probabilidad de sacar un doce es sólo del dos coma siete por ciento. Y, por supuesto, cuantas más veces lanzas los dados, más aumenta la probabilidad. Así que para cuando los has tirado ciento sesenta y seis veces, la probabilidad de sacar un punto de doce es del noventa y nueve por ciento. En ese caso, la probabilidad será distinta para los demás puntos, claro. Puedo enseñárselo sobre un papel; de ese modo es más fácil de entender. Se dispone de una gran ventaja cuando se sabe calcular las probabilidades. Pocos jugadores lo hacen, y eso es lo que distingue a los tramposos de los pardillos. El juego de azar no es equitativo, ni siquiera cuando se juega honradamente, y la ventaja suele ser de la banca en... — Se interrumpió al ver llegar a Candy. Una sonrisa le brilló en los ojos. — Buenas noches, milady.

Terry torció el gesto al ver el aire de familiaridad que había entre ambos.

— Buenas noches — murmuró Candy, y se sentó junto a Terry. Lo miró sonriente. — ¿Se te dan bien los números?

— Siempre había creído que sí — respondió él. — Hasta ahora. Stevenson, ¿los demás crupiers son expertos en el cálculo de probabilidades?

— Lo suficiente, milord. Todos ellos saben cómo inducir a un jugador a apostar de forma ventajosa para la casa, cómo distinguir a un buen jugador de uno malo...

— ¿Quién les enseñó? —preguntó Candy.

La sonrisa de Tom mostró un sorprendente destello blanco en su rostro de tez morena.

— Yo, por supuesto. Nadie conoce el juego tan bien como yo.

— Al chico sólo le falta confianza en sí mismo — observó Candy a su marido con una sonrisa.

Pero Terry no reaccionó a la broma. En lugar de eso, dijo con brusquedad a Tom:

— Quiero una lista, en orden descendente, de todos los préstamos pendientes de pago con sus fechas de vencimiento. El libro contable está en el estante de arriba de la oficina. Empieza ahora mismo.

— Sí, milord.

Y, con una pequeña reverencia a Candy, se marchó con su gracia y agilidad habituales.

Al quedarse con su marido en la sala de juego medio a oscuras, Candy sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Los días anteriores, sus encuentros habían sido frecuentes pero impersonales, y rara vez habían estado a solas. Se inclinó hacia la mesa y recogió los dados para guardarlos en un estuche de piel. Al enderezarse, la mano de Terry le acarició la espalda. Su contacto le erizó el vello de la nuca.

— Es tarde —musitó él. — Deberías descansar. Tienes que estar exhausta después de todo lo que has hecho hoy.

— Tampoco he hecho tanto. — Se encogió de hombros, inquieta, y Terry volvió a pasarle la mano despacio por la espalda.

— Ya lo creo que sí. Te estás excediendo, cariño.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

— Me alegra tener la oportunidad de trabajar — consiguió decir pese a lo difícil que le resultaba pensar con claridad cuando su marido la tocaba. — Me impide pensar demasiado en... en...

— Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo he permitido. — Le rodeó la nuca con los dedos y a Candy le faltó el aliento. — Necesitas acostarte — añadió él, y la acercó hacia él. Le dirigió despacio la mirada hacia los pechos, volvió a subirla hacia la cara y soltó una risita amarga. — Y yo necesito acostarme contigo, maldita sea. Pero como no puedo... Ven aquí.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Candy mientras él la sujetaba contra el borde de la mesa y encajaba las piernas entre los pliegues del vestido.

— Quiero torturarte un poco.

Candy dio un respingo.

— Me... — se aclaró la garganta — me imagino que dices «tortura» en sentido figurado.

— Literal, me temo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Amor mío — dijo él con dulzura. — Supongo que no esperarás que durante estos tres meses el sufrimiento sea sólo mío. Apóyate en mí.

— ¿Dónde?

— Donde quieras. — Esperó hasta que, indecisa, ella le puso las manos en la chaqueta de lana fina. Entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos. — Voy a avivar en ti el mismo fuego que me consume, Candy.

— Terry... — Intentó zafarse, pero él la inmovilizó con más fuerza contra la mesa.

— Tengo derecho a besarte — le recordó. — Todo lo que quiera y tan a menudo como quiera. Ese fue nuestro trato.

Ella dirigió una mirada nerviosa alrededor.

— Me importa un comino que alguien nos vea — le dijo él. — Eres mi esposa. —Y se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla. — Mi premio. Mi placer y mi dolor. Mi deseo infinito. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, Candy. — Le rozó el puente de la nariz con los labios. — Te atreves a exigirme cosas que ninguna otra mujer osaría. De momento pagaré ese precio, cariño. Pero después tú pagarás el mío, multiplicado por mil.

Le tomó los temblorosos labios con los suyos mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano. Era un hombre al que le gustaba besar casi tanto como el propio acto sexual. El beso empezó siendo el roce suave y seco de unos labios cerrados y fue aumentando de presión hasta abrirle despacio la boca. Candy notó la invasión sutil de su lengua. Echó atrás la cabeza para apoyarla, impotente, en la palma de su mano mientras el repentino martilleo de su corazón le bombeaba la sangre a toda velocidad. Terry la besó con ardor.

Le acarició suavemente los pechos mientras con el pulgar le buscaba el pezón a través del grueso corsé. Ansioso, separó los labios de su boca y se los deslizó por el cuello hasta encontrarle el pulso. A Candy se le tensaron las piernas y lo aferró por los hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Terry suspiró y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a besarla, ella ya no pudo contener los gemidos de súplica mientras se excitaba más y más.

Al oír un carraspeo incómodo, Candy interrumpió el beso y soltó un gritito ahogado. Terry, comprendiendo que había entrado alguien en la sala, le recostó la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició la mejilla sonrojada con un dedo. Habló con frialdad mientras Candy oía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gully?

— Perdone, milord — respondió sin aliento Jim Gully, uno de los miembros del personal de la sala de juego —, tenemos problemas. Los carpinteros encontraron una botella de ron y están los tres como cubas. Han empezado a pelearse en la cafetería. Dos de ellos se han liado a puñetazos y el otro está rompiendo los platos del aparador.

— Dígale a Stevenson que se ocupe de ello — ordenó Terry.

— El señor Stevenson dice que está ocupado.

— ¿Hay una pelea de borrachos y está demasiado ocupado para tomar cartas en el asunto? — preguntó Terry incrédulo.

— Sí, milord.

— Pues encárguese usted.

— No puedo, milord. — Levantó un dedo vendado. — Ayer por la tarde me rompí el nudillo en una pelea en el callejón.

— ¿Dónde está Hayes?

—No lo sé, milord.

— ¿Me está diciendo que, de treinta empleados que trabajan aquí, no hay ninguno disponible para impedir que los carpinteros destrocen la cafetería cuando deberían estar reformándola? — exclamó Terry.

— Sí, milord.

En la pausa furiosa que siguió a la respuesta de Gully, los ruidos de porcelana rompiéndose y de muebles estrellados contra las paredes hicieron tintinear levemente las arañas del techo. Unos gritos incomprensibles acompañaban el estruendo a medida que la riña se intensificaba. Terry apretó los dientes.

— ¿Qué diablos le están haciendo a mi club? — dijo Candy. Confundida, sacudió la cabeza y miró el rostro colérico de su marido y luego el cuidadosamente inexpresivo de Gully.

— Llámalo rito de iniciación — dijo Terry, y se marchó a paso rápido.

Candy se recogió el vestido y corrió tras él. ¿Rito de iniciación? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y por qué no intervenía Tom? Siguió a Terry procurando no tropezar con el vestido. El ruido resonó más fuerte cuando se acercaba al reducido grupo de hombres reunidos en la cafetería, cuyos gritos y exclamaciones llenaban el aire.

Terry se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a alguien antes de abrirse paso a empujones hacia la pelea. En el centro del corrillo, tres hombres se daban puñetazos y se empujaban mientras los espectadores los jaleaban entusiasmados.

Terry se acercó estratégicamente al contendiente que tenía más dificultades para mantenerse de pie, lo hizo girar y le asestó un par golpes que lo tumbaron sobre la alfombra. El par restante se volvió contra Terry. Uno de ellos intentó sujetarle los brazos mientras el otro lo amenazaba con los puños.

Candy soltó un grito de alarma, que, de algún modo, llegó a oídos de Terry por encima del estrépito general. Dirigió la vista hacia ella y en ese instante uno de los carpinteros lo sujetó brutalmente por el cuello. De esta guisa, el otro empezó a atizarle en la cabeza.

— ¡No! — gritó Candy, e intentó avanzar hacia su marido, pero un brazo férreo la retuvo por la cintura.

— Espera — le dijo una voz conocida al oído. — Dale una oportunidad.

— ¡Tom! — Se volvió como una posesa y lo miró con ojos llenos de pánico. — Le harán daño — dijo con desesperación. — Ve a ayudarlo, Tom. Tienes que hacerlo...

— Ya se ha soltado — observó el joven romaní suavemente. Mira, no lo está haciendo mal.

Uno de los contendientes le lanzó un potente derechazo, pero Terry se agachó y le respondió con un puñetazo rápido.

— Tom, ¿por qué diablos no vas a a... ayudarle?

— No puedo.

— ¡Sí que puedes! Tú estás acostumbrado a pelear, mucho más qu... que él.

—Tiene que hacerlo él — explicó Tom con calma. — En caso contrario, no tendrá ninguna autoridad. Los empleados del club tienen una idea del liderazgo que exige acción además de palabras. Grandchester no puede pedirles que hagan algo que no esté dispuesto a hacer él mismo. Y él lo sabe. De lo contrario, no estaría enzarzado con esos tipos.

Candy se tapó los ojos cuando un carpintero se acercó a su marido por detrás mientras el otro le soltaba una serie de golpes al pecho y la cara.

— ¿Sólo le serán leales si sabe usar los puños en una ridícula exhibición de fuerza bruta?

— Básicamente, sí. Quieren ver de qué pasta está hecho. Tranquila, todo irá bien — comentó con voz divertida.

Ella no lo soportaba. Se estremecía y se retorcía con cada impacto, con cada gruñido de dolor.

— Esto es insoportable — gimió. — Tom, por favor...

— Nadie lo obligó a despedir a Egan y dirigir el club él mismo — señaló. — Forma parte del trabajo, cielo.

Ella lo entendía. Su padre había participado en numerosas peleas la mayor parte de su vida. Pero Terry no había nacido para eso; no poseía la brutalidad necesaria ni el gusto por la violencia que distinguían a William White.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo tumbado a otro carpintero y se encaró con cautela al último adversario en pie, fue evidente que, tanto si formaba parte de su carácter como si no, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valía. El borracho se precipitó hacia él, y Terry lo derribó con una combinación rápida: dos izquierdazos y un derechazo. El tipo cayó al suelo con un gemido, y el público celebró la victoria de su jefe con gritos de aprobación y aplausos. Terry, que recibió la aclamación con un gesto adusto de la cabeza, vio que el brazo protector de Tom rodeaba a Candy y su semblante se ensombreció.

Algunos de los entusiastas espectadores ayudaron a salir a los aturdidos carpinteros. Otros fueron a buscar escobas y cubos para limpiar el lugar. Todos dirigían miradas mucho más simpáticas que antes a Terry. Mientras se secaba un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con la manga de la camisa, éste se agachó para recoger una silla caída.

Tom se acercó a felicitarlo.

— Pelea como un caballero, milord.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? — ironizó Terry.

— Lo hace bastante bien contra un par de borrachines — observó Tom, impertérrito.

— Había tres al empezar — gruñó Terry.

— Tres borrachines, entonces. Pero puede que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte.

— ¿La próxima vez? Si crees que voy a tomarme esto por costumbre...

— White lo hacía — replicó Tom. — Egan también. Casi cada noche hay algún lío en el callejón, en la cuadra o en las salas de juego. Es normal, ya que los clientes dedican horas al juego, el alcohol y las mujeres. Nos encargamos de ello por turnos. Si no quiere que le dejen maltrecho una vez a la semana, tendrá que aprender algunos trucos para acabar rápidamente con una pelea. Salen menos lastimados usted y los clientes, y mantiene alejada a la policía.

— Si te refieres a las artimañas que se usan en las peleas barriobajeras y en las riñas de callejones...

— ¿Piensa practicar media hora diaria en un club pugilístico? — repuso Tom, mordaz.

Terry fue a replicar, pero al ver que Candy se acercaba ansiosa, algo le cambió en la cara. Por alguna razón, la preocupación de su mujer lo sosegó.

— ¿Te han lastimado? — preguntó ella, nerviosa. Terry estaba desaliñado e irritado, pero no parecía herido.

Él negó con la cabeza y dejó que ella le apartara unos mechones sudados que casi le tapaban los ojos.

— Estoy bien — murmuró. — En comparación con la paliza que me dio Westcliff, esto no ha sido nada.

— Le esperan más palizas si no acepta algunas sugerencias sobre cómo pelear —terció Tom. Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó —: ¡Dawson! Ven aquí un momento. No, no para trabajar. Necesitamos que le des unos cuantos golpes a Grandchester. — Se volvió hacia Terry y comentó con inocencia. — Vaya, no se ha hecho de rogar. Viene corriendo.

Candy contuvo una sonrisa y se retiró hacia el rincón, ya que comprendió que la intención de Tom era ayudar a su marido. Si Terry insistía en pelear caballerosamente, no tendría nada que hacer en el club.

Dawson, un empleado joven y fornido, entró en la cafetería.

—Dawson es nuestro mejor luchador —observó Tom. — Le enseñará algunas maniobras básicas para tumbar a un hombre. Dawson, hazle un cruzado especial. Pero suave, no vayas a romperle la espalda.

Dawson, que parecía encantadísimo de tener aquella oportunidad, lo atacó con decisión, le sujetó el cuello con un brazo rollizo, le tomó el brazo libre y se lo pasó por encima del hombro, lo que hizo que Terry se girara violentamente y aterrizara de espaldas con un gruñido de dolor. Dawson iba a saltarle sobre el abdomen, pero Tom intercedió para refrenar su ímpetu.

— Ya está bien, Dawson. Es suficiente por ahora. Gracias por tu colaboración.

Candy lo observó todo con un puño cerrado sobre la boca.

Tom se inclinó para ayudar a Terry a levantarse, pero éste rechazó la mano que le tendía y se puso de pie por sus propios medios. Luego miró a Tom con una expresión tan adusta que habría intimidado a cualquier hombre. Tom, sin embargo, habló con naturalidad:

— Es un movimiento bastante simple. Cuando estén de lado, rodee el cuello del otro con el brazo, sujétele el brazo, mueva el cuerpo así y su oponente caerá sin remedio. Según la fuerza con que lo golpee contra el suelo, no podrá moverse durante varios segundos. Vamos, pruebe conmigo.

Al practicar la maniobra en Tom, Terry se contuvo caballerosamente. Aprendió deprisa, y tumbó al joven gitano con una extraña mezcla de eficiencia y renuencia.

— No puedo luchar de esta forma — masculló.

— Si lo sujetan por detrás — dijo Tom, que ignoró su comentario —, normalmente podrá soltarse con un cabezazo hacia atrás. Empiece con la cabeza agachada, con el mentón hacia el pecho. Apriete los dientes, mantenga la boca cerrada y lance la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, hacia la cara de su adversario. No hace falta que apunte. Y para el cabezazo hacia delante... ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? ¿No? Bueno, el truco consiste en mirar fijamente a los ojos del contrincante al hacerlo. Apunte a una parte blanda de la cara; no lo dirija nunca contra la frente o el cráneo. Use el peso de su cuerpo y procure golpear con la parte baja de la frente.

Terry soportó la lección a regañadientes, mientras los dos hombres más jóvenes le enseñaban golpes en el cuello, patadas y otras técnicas para atacar los puntos vulnerables de la anatomía humana. Participó cuando se lo pidieron y mostró unas aptitudes físicas que parecieron complacer a Tom. Sin embargo, cuando el romaní empezó a explicarle diversas maneras de propinar puntapiés en la entrepierna, Terry ya no aguanto más.

— Basta — gruñó. — Se acabó, Stevenson.

— Pero todavía hay algunas cosas...

— Me da igual.

Tom intercambió una mirada con Candy, que se encogió de hombros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué había provocado su irritación. Pasado un momento, Tom despidió a Dawson con unas palabras de elogio.

Se volvió después hacia Terry, que se alisaba la chaqueta con rabia apenas contenida.

— Cuál es el problema, milord? — preguntó con calma.

— Nunca he pretendido ser un modelo de virtudes — respondió Terry tras resoplar. — Y en el pasado he hecho cosas que sonrojarían al mismísimo diablo. Pero hay ciertas cosas a las que ni siquiera yo podría rebajarme. Los hombres de mi posición no dan patadas, rodillazos en la entrepierna ni cabezazos cuando pelean. Y tampoco golpean el cuello, hacen la zancadilla o, Dios me libre, tiran del pelo.

Aunque Candy habría creído imposible que los ojos de Tom tuvieran un aspecto frío, de repente parecieron de ámbar.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente su posición, si no le molesta que lo pregunte? — soltó el joven gitano con cierta mordacidad. — ¿Es noble? No vive como tal. Duerme en un club de juego, en una habitación que hace poco ocupaban un par de prostitutas. ¿Es un hombre delicado? Acaba de pelearse con un par de idiotas borrachos. Es un poco tarde para ponerse exigente, ¿no cree?

— ¿Me críticas porque tengo principios? — replicó Terry con frialdad.

— En absoluto. Lo critico por tenerlos dobles. Los romaníes tenemos un dicho: «No puedes montar dos caballos con un solo trasero.» Si quiere sobrevivir aquí, tendrá que cambiar. No puede hacerse pasar por un aristócrata diletante que está por encima de estas cosas. Está intentando asumir un cargo que ni siquiera yo podría ocupar, caramba. Tendrá que tratar con jugadores, borrachos, ladrones, mentirosos, jefes de pandillas, abogados, policías, y más de treinta empleados que están convencidos de que va a ahuecar el ala en un mes. Ahora que White está muerto, ha ocupado su lugar como uno de los grandes de Londres. Todo el mundo le pedirá favores o intentará aprovecharse de usted, o querrá demostrar que es superior a usted. Y nadie le dirá toda la verdad. Sobre nada. Tendrá que agudizar sus instintos y lograr que la gente tema contrariarlo. Si no, sus probabilidades de éxito serán tan pocas que... —Era evidente que le habría gustado proseguir, pero la expresión de Terry pareció indicarle que era mejor callarse. Se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello azabache y se marchó.

Pasó largo rato antes de que Candy se atreviera a acercarse a su marido, que estaba mirando fijamente la pared, absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella advirtió que, si bien la mayoría de gente solía parecer mayor cuando estaba cansada y tensa, Terry tendía a parecer más joven.

— ¿Por qué te obstinas? — murmuró mirándolo. — No es sólo por el dinero. ¿Qué esperas encontrar en este sitio?

Las preguntas de Candy encendieron un brillo irónico en los ojos de su marido.

— Cuando lo sepa, te lo comunicaré — masculló.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13


	14. Chapter 14

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Capítulo 14**

La tarde siguiente, Terry entró en la oficina para ver a Candy, que estaba sumando recibos y anotando cantidades en un libro contable.

— Tienes una visita — le dijo sin preámbulo alguno. Sus miradas se cruzaron por encima del montón de papeles. — La señora Corwell.

Candy lo observó asombrada mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. Había estado pensando si debería escribir o no a Annie. Anhelaba ver a sus amigas, pero tenía miedo de que la hubieran condenado por haberse fugado con Grandchester. Se levantó despacio de la silla.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de otro engaño?

— Estoy seguro — respondió Terry con ironía. — Todavía me resuenan en los oídos sus acusaciones e improperios. Ni la señora Corwell ni la señorita Legan conciben que no te raptara, te violara y te obligara a casarte conmigo a punta de navaja.

— ¿La señorita Legan? — repitió Candy, y pensó que no podía tratarse de Eliza, ya que seguía de viaje de novios con lord Ardley. — ¿También está aquí Flammy?

—Y está que muerde. Deberías asegurarles que actuaste por voluntad propia, porque al parecer quieren denunciarme a la policía.

— No puedo creerme que hayan osado venir aquí — comentó Candy, emocionada. — Estoy segura de que el señor Corwell no sabe que Annie está aquí.

— Desde luego — dijo Terry. — Corwell no permitiría que su esposa se me acercara a menos de diez kilómetros. Y los Legan no aprobarían que su hija menor pusiera un pie en un club de juego. Sin embargo, conociendo a tus amigas, no me cabe duda de que habrán urdido una pérfida estratagema para ocultar sus actos.

— ¿Dónde están? No me digas que las has dejado en la entrada de atrás.

— Están en la sala de lectura.

Candy tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus amigas que tuvo que contenerse para no echar a correr en cuanto salió de la oficina. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la sala de lectura seguida de Terry. Cruzó el umbral y se detuvo, insegura.

Ahí estaba Annie, con su cabello negro peinado en tirabuzones y una tez tan fresca como la de las lecheras idealizadas que aparecían en las latas de dulces. Cuando la conoció, la había intimidado tanto que no se había atrevido a hablar con ella, convencida de que la desairaría. Pero más adelante había descubierto que Annie era cariñosa y amable, con un sentido del humor que le permitía reírse hasta de sí misma.

Flammy Legan, la hermana menor de Eliza, poseía un carácter decidido que contrastaba con su frágil y menuda figura. Idealista y fantasiosa, devoraba novelas románticas pobladas de bribones y tunantes. Pero la apariencia delicada de Flammy ocultaba una inteligencia perspicaz que la mayoría de gente solía pasar por alto. De piel lechosa, tenía pelo oscuro y ojos color jengibre... Unos ojos picaros de pestañas largas y gruesas.

Al ver a Candy, sus amigas se precipitaron hacia ella con chillidos impropios de unas damas. Candy soltó una carcajada mientras se abrazaban y se besaban las mejillas, exultantes. Las tres jóvenes siguieron exclamando y chillando emocionadas hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

Era Tom, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración rápida, como si lo persiguieran. Recorrió toda la habitación con mirada alerta y luego se relajó un poco.

— Maldita sea — masculló. — Creí que pasaba algo.

— No pasa nada, Tom — dijo Candy, a quien Annie seguía rodeando los hombros con un brazo. — Son mis amigas que han venido a verme.

— He oído hacer menos ruido a los cerdos en el matadero — observó Tom agriamente a Terry.

La mandíbula de éste mostró una súbita tensión, como si se esforzara por contener la risa.

— Señora Corwell, señorita Legan, les presento al señor Stevenson. Les ruego disculpen su falta de tacto, pero es que es...

— ¿Un rufián? — sugirió Flammy con inocencia.

Esta vez Terry no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Iba a decir que es extraño que nos visiten damas.

— ¿Es eso lo que son? — Tom dirigió una mirada de duda y fijó su atención en el pequeño rostro de Flammy.

— Había oído que los gitanos eran famosos por su encanto — comentó Flammy a Annie, ignorando deliberadamente a Tom. — Al parecer, es una creencia infundada.

— También somos famosos por llevarnos doncellas gaji — replico Tom con los ojos entornados.

Candy intervino antes de que el intercambio subiese de tono.

— Si no tienes inconveniente — dijo a su marido —, me gustaría hablar en privado con mis amigas.

— Por supuesto — accedió él con impecable cortesía. — ¿Pido que os traigan té, cariño?

— Sí, por favor.

Una vez a solas, Flammy explotó:

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar cordialmente con Grandchester después de lo que hizo?

— Flammy — repuso Candy con tono contrito —, lamento tanto lo que le pa... pasó a Eliza, pero es...

— No me refiero a eso — la interrumpió acaloradamente Flammy. — Me refiero a lo que te ha hecho a ti. Aprovecharse de ti, obligarte a casarte con él y después...

— No me obligó. — Candy dirigió la mirada de la cara indignada de Flammy a la preocupada de Annie. — ¡Os lo juro! Fui yo quien acudí a él. Sentémonos y os lo contaré todo. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido ve... venir al club?

— Mi marido está de viaje de negocios — explicó Annie con una sonrisa pícara. — Y a los Legan les dije que llevaba a Flammy conmigo de compras a St. James Street. Soy su acompañante, ¿sabes?

— Y fuimos de compras —añadió Flammy con picardía. — Sólo que después hemos dado este rodeo.

Annie y Candy se sentaron en el sofá, y Flammy en un sillón. Con algunos tartamudeos, Candy les contó lo ocurrido desde que había abandonado el hogar de los Maybrick. Para su alivio, sus amigas no la condenaron por sus actos. En lugar de ello, se mostraron solícitas y comprensivas, incluso a pesar de que era evidente que no estaban de acuerdo con su proceder.

— Lo siento — dijo Candy en un momento dado, al ver cómo Annie fruncía el ceño. — Sé que no apruebas mi matrimonio con lord Grandchester.

— Da igual si lo apruebo o no — comentó Annie con dulzura. — Seguiré siendo tu amiga hagas lo que hagas. No me importaría aunque te hubieras casado con el mismísimo diablo.

— ¿Por qué hablas en condicional? — preguntó Flammy.

— La cuestión es que ahora ya está hecho y queremos ayudarte — prosiguió Annie tras dirigir una rápida mirada de advertencia a Flammy.

— Sólo necesito vuestra amistad — sonrió Candy agradecida. — Me daba mucho miedo perderla.

— Eso nunca. — Annie alargó la mano para acariciarle los rizos dorados. — Espero no ser impertinente, pero como dejaste la casa de tu familia de un modo tan apresurado, estoy segura de que no habrás podido llevarte demasiados vestidos. Así que te he traído algunas cosas. Sé que estás de luto, y sólo incluí prendas marrones, negras y grises. Y por supuesto camisones, guantes y cosas así. Pediré que los entren del carruaje. Tenemos casi la misma estatura, y creo que con unos pocos retoques...

— Oh, Annie — exclamó Candy a la vez que rodeaba a su amiga con los brazos. — ¡Qué amable eres! Pero no quiero que sa... sacrifiques parte de tu ajuar de novia por mí.

— No es ningún sacrificio — dijo Annie con una sonrisa. — En poco tiempo ya no podré llevarlos.

Candy recordó que el mes anterior Annie le había confiado sus sospechas de que podía estar embarazada.

— Entiendo... Oh, Annie, he estado tan pre... preocupada con mis problemas que ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo estás. ¿Es cierto, pues? ¿Lo ha confirmado el médico?

— Sí — intervino Flammy, y se levantó para ejecutar una pequeña danza de la victoria, como si le resultara imposible seguir quieta un segundo más. — ¡Las floreros van a ser tías!

Candy también se puso de pie y ambas se menearon con regocijo infantil, mientras Annie las miraba divertida.

— Pero míralas, Dios mío — dijo. — Ojalá Eliza estuviera aquí. Seguro que haría algún comentario sobre vuestra alocada celebración.

La mención de Eliza bastó para empañar la euforia de Candy. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y miró a Annie con preocupación.

— ¿Me perdonará por haberme casado con Grandchester después de lo que le hizo?

— Por supuesto — contestó Annie con dulzura. — Ya sabes lo leal que es. Te perdonaría cualquier cosa, menos un asesinato. Puede que incluso eso. Pero me temo que perdonar a Grandchester es otra cosa.

Flammy frunció el ceño y se tiró del vestido para alisarlo.

— Grandchester se ha enemistado con lord Ardley. Lo que nos complica las cosas.

La conversación se interrumpió mientras una criada servía el té. Candy sirvió dos tazas para Annie y para ella. Flammy declinó tomar té y prefirió pasearse por la habitación para echar un vistazo a los libros de los estantes. Leyó con atención los títulos grabados en los lomos.

— La mayoría de estos libros tiene una capa de polvo encima — exclamó —. Se diría que hace años que nadie los lee.

Annie alzó los ojos con una sonrisa graciosa.

— Me apostaría algo a que nadie los ha leído. No es probable que los caballeros que frecuentan este club se dediquen a la lectura cuando disponen de tantas otras actividades más estimulantes.

— Pero ¿por qué tener una sala de lectura, si nadie lee nunca? — dijo Flammy —. No se me ocurre ninguna actividad más estimulante que la lectura. Pero si a veces, con alguna historia particularmente interesante, incluso noto que el corazón se me acelera.

— Pues sí hay una... — murmuró Annie con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero Flammy, que seguía repasando las hileras de libros, no entendió el significado de sus palabras. Con una mirada a Candy, Annie añadió en voz baja —: Y ahora que tratamos el tema, Candy, me preocupa que no pudieras hablar con nadie antes de la noche de bodas. ¿Fue Grandchester considerado contigo?

Candy se ruborizó y asintió con rapidez.

— Como era de esperar, es muy experto — dijo.

— ¿Pero fue atento?

— Sí, creo que sí.

— Es un tema incómodo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Annie, sonriente, en voz baja —. Pero si tienes alguna pregunta al respecto, aquí me tienes. Me siento como si fuera tu hermana mayor, ¿sabes?

— Yo siento lo mismo — aseguró Candy, y le apretó la mano —. Supongo que hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntar, pero son tan...

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Flammy desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambas alzaron los ojos y la vieron tirando de una sección de estanterías de caoba —. Cuando me apoyé en este estante, oí una especie de clic y empezó a abrirse.

— Es una puerta secreta — explicó Candy —. En el club hay varias puertas que dan a pasadizos secretos, para esconder cosas si hay una redada policial, o si alguien tiene que irse apresuradamente...

— ¿Adonde lleva éste?

— Oh, a ningún sitio al que quieras ir — dijo vagamente Candy ante el temor de que explicar algo más animaría a la audaz Flammy —. Es probable que a un armario de la limpieza. Será mejor que lo cierres.

— Mmm...

Mientras Flammy seguía examinando los estantes, Candy y Annie reanudaron su charla susurrada.

— Lo cierto es que lord Grandchester ha aceptado pa... pasar un período de celibato por mí — anunció Candy —. Si lo consigue, entonces reiniciaremos nuestras relaciones conyugales.

— ¿Cómo dices? — susurró Annie con los ojos desorbitados —. Dios mío. No me creo que Grandchester y celibato hayan sido mencionados antes en la misma frase. ¿Cómo diablos lograste convencerlo?

— Dijo... que me desea lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Annie sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

— No es propio de él. En absoluto. Hará trampa, por supuesto.

— Sí. Pero creo que sus intenciones son sinceras.

— Grandchester nunca es sincero — aseguró Annie irónicamente.

Candy no pudo evitar recordar la urgencia desesperada del abrazo de Grandchester en esa misma habitación. La forma en que su aliento le había acariciado el cuello. La ternura apasionada de sus besos. Y su voz al murmurar: «Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo...»

¿Cómo podía explicárselo a Annie? ¿Cómo podían las palabras justificar que su instinto le decía que lo creyera? Era ridículo pensar que ella, la desgarbada Candy White, se hubiera convertido de repente en el objeto más deseado de un hombre como Terry, que había estado con las mujeres más hermosas de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, Terry no era exactamente el mismo hombre que se había paseado con tanta arrogancia por la mansión de Ardley en Hampshire. Algo en él había cambiado, y seguía cambiando. ¿Se debía al rapto fallido de Eliza? ¿O había empezado después, durante el deprimente viaje a Gretna Green? Quizás el club tenía algo que ver en ello. Se comportaba de un modo extraño desde el momento en que habían puesto los pies en él. Buscaba algo que no parecía poder explicarse ni siquiera a sí mismo.

— Oh, no — dijo Annie con tristeza, mirando más allá de Candy.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Candy se volvió.

En la habitación sólo estaban ellas dos, y una sección de estanterías estaba abierta. Flammy, de manera previsible, había seguido los impulsos de su curiosidad insaciable y había cruzado la puerta secreta.

— ¿A donde conduce? — preguntó Annie con un suspiro, reacia a dejar el té a medio terminar.

— Depende de la dirección en que haya ido — contestó Candy con ceño —. Es una especie de pasadizo laberíntico que se bifurca, y hay escaleras secretas que conducen al primer piso. Gracias a Dios el club está cerrado; eso reduce los problemas en que podría meterse.

— Recuerda que se trata de Flammy Legan — dijo Annie con sequedad —. Si existe la menor posibilidad de meterse en problemas, la encontrará.

Al recorrer el oscuro pasadizo, Flammy sentía la misma emoción que de niña, cuando Eliza y ella jugaban a piratas en su mansión de la Quinta Avenida de Manhattanville. Una vez concluidas sus lecciones diarias, salían al jardín: un par de diablillos con trenzas largas y vestidos rasgados que jugaban con aros y cavaban agujeros en los parterres de flores. Un día se les ocurrió crear una cueva pirata secreta, y se pasaron todo el verano abriendo un túnel en el seto que bordeaba la fachada y los lados de la casa. Lo habían cortado y podado diligentemente hasta que tuvieron un largo canal, donde entraban y salían como un par de ratoncitos. Habían celebrado reuniones secretas en su «cueva pirata», y habían guardado una caja de madera llena de tesoros en un agujero cavado junto a la casa. Cuando el airado jardinero descubrió su fechoría, horrorizado por la profanación de su seto, Flammy y Eliza estuvieron castigadas unas cuantas semanas.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su querida hermana mayor, Flammy sintió una oleada de soledad. Eliza y ella siempre habían estado juntas, peleándose, riendo, metiéndose en líos y rescatándose una a otra. Naturalmente, se alegraba de que Eliza hubiera encontrado a su media naranja en el tozudo Ardley, pero eso no impedía que la echara muchísimo de menos. Y ahora que las demás floreros, incluida Candy, se habían casado, formaban parte del misterioso mundo conyugal del que ella seguía excluida. Pronto encontraría un marido. Algún caballero bueno y sincero que compartiera su pasión por los libros. Un hombre que llevara gafas, y a quien le gustaran los perros y los niños.

Avanzaba a tientas por el pasadizo hasta que casi se cayó por un pequeño tramo de escaleras que se encontró de repente. Un tenue brillo al pie de los peldaños la impulsó a bajar. A medida que se acercaba a la luz, vio que salía de una puerta entornada. Preguntándose qué habría al otro lado, se detuvo y oyó unos golpecitos repetidos. Una pausa, y más golpecitos.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Empujó la puerta con decisión y ésta cedió. La luz llenó el pasadizo mientras ella entraba en una habitación que contenía varias mesas y sillas, y un aparador con dos grandes teteras de plata. Tras rodear la puerta vio el origen de los golpecitos. Un hombre en cuclillas estaba reparando una moldura de la pared y clavaba clavos en la madera con martillazos expertos. Se irguió de un brinco y cambió la forma de sujetar el martillo, para utilizarlo como arma.

Era el gitano, el joven con ojos de pantera hambrienta. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata, de modo que, de cintura para arriba, sólo llevaba una fina y holgada camisa blanca, remetida en unos pantalones ajustados. Verlo provocó en Flammy la misma reacción que arriba: una punzada en el pecho seguida de una aceleración del corazón. Paralizada al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación con él, observó sin pestañear cómo se le acercaba despacio.

Nunca había visto a un hombre de una belleza tan exótica. Tenía la piel del color de la miel, unos ojos avellana claro enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras, y un cabello obsidiana que le cubría parte de la frente. Era muy delgado, casi huesudo, pero su complexión larga y de hombros anchos anunciaba una espléndida madurez física cuando alcanzara la edad adulta.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — quiso saber Tom, que no se detuvo hasta estar tan cerca que la hizo retroceder instintivamente hasta la pared.

En la limitada experiencia de Flammy, ningún hombre se había dirigido a ella con tanta confianza. Era evidente que no sabía nada sobre modales de salón.

— Sólo estoy dando un paseo — balbuceó.

— ¿Le enseñó alguien el pasadizo?

Flammy vio cómo Tom apoyaba las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de ella, Era un poco más alto que la media, pero no en exceso, de modo que su cuello moreno quedaba a la altura de los ojos de ella.

— No; lo encontré yo sola — explicó tras inspirar para ocultar su nerviosismo —. Tiene un acento extraño.

— Y usted también. ¿Es americana?

Asintió con la cabeza, ya que se había quedado sin habla al ver el brillo de un diamante en el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho. Notó una especie de nudo en el estómago, casi como si sintiera repulsión, y se percató, consternada, de que se estaba ruborizando. Él estaba tan cerca que ella notaba su límpido aroma a jabón mezclado con olor a cuadra y cuero. Era un olor agradable, una fragancia masculina muy distinta de la de su padre, que siempre olía a colonia y betún, y a billetes de banco nuevos.

Su mirada inquieta recorrió los brazos de Tom, que la camisa remangada dejaba al descubierto, y se detuvo fascinada en la figura que llevaba dibujada con tinta en el antebrazo derecho: un caballito alado de color negro.

Al percatarse, Tom bajó el brazo para que lo viera mejor.

— Un símbolo irlandés — explicó —. Un caballo de pesadilla llamado Pooka.

El sonido absurdo de la palabra hizo sonreír a Flammy.

— ¿Se diluye al lavarlo? — preguntó con vacilación.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Es parecido al Pegaso de los mitos griegos? — quiso saber Flammy, y se pegó aún más a la pared.

Tom le miró el cuerpo en una especie de repaso lento que ningún hombre le había hecho antes.

— No. Es más peligroso. Tiene los ojos amarillos como el fuego, da unos saltos que le permiten salvar montañas y habla con una voz humana profunda como una gruta. A medianoche, puede pararse delante de tu casa y llamarte por tu nombre si quiere llevarte a pasear. Si vas con él, te llevará volando por la tierra y por el mar, y si alguna vez regresas, tu vida ya no volverá a ser igual.

A Flammy se le puso carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos le advertían que pusiera fin a esa desconcertante conversación y huyera de aquel hombre a toda prisa.

— Qué interesante — masculló, y se volvió en busca de la puerta. Para su consternación, Tom la había cerrado. La puerta estaba muy bien escondida en los paneles de la pared. Asustada, presionó distintos puntos buscando el mecanismo de apertura.

Tenía las palmas sudadas apoyadas en un panel cuando notó que Tom se inclinaba hacia ella por detrás para hablarle al oído.

— No la encontrará. Sólo hay un punto que la abre.

Su aliento cálido le acariciaba el lado del cuello, y la ligera presión de su cuerpo le daba calor donde la tocaba.

— Entonces ¿por qué no me dice cuál es? — repuso Flammy en su mejor imitación del sarcasmo de Eliza, aunque le consternó oír que sólo sonaba insegura y perpleja.

— ¿Qué me dará a cambio?

Flammy trató de mostrarse indignada, a pesar de que su corazón le palpitaba desbocado. Se volvió para mirarlo y le lanzó un ataque verbal que esperaba lo hiciera retroceder.

— Señor Tomas, si está insinuando que debería... Bueno, evidentemente no es usted un caballero.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

— ¿Quiere dinero? — preguntó Flammy con desdén.

— No.

— ¿Una libertad, entonces? — sugirió tras tragar saliva. Al ver que no la entendía, aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas —: Tomarse libertades es dar un abrazo, o un beso...

Algo peligroso brilló en los ojos dorados de Tom.

— Sí — murmuró —. Me tomaré libertades.

Flammy apenas podía creerlo. Su primer beso. Siempre lo había imaginado como un momento romántico en un jardín inglés al claro de luna, por supuesto. Y un caballero rubio de cara aniñada le diría algo bonito como un poema justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran. No se suponía que iba a ocurrir en un sótano de un club de juegos con un crupier gitano. Por otro lado, tenía veinte años, y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a acumular algo de experiencia.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, luchó por dominar su respiración y contempló la parte del cuello y el tórax que dejaba al descubierto la camisa medio desabrochada de Tom. La piel le brillaba como si fuera de satén ámbar. Cuando se acercó más a ella, su aroma le anegó la nariz como si se tratara de la fragancia de una especia. Tom alzó una mano hacia su cara y, al hacerlo, con los nudillos le rozó involuntariamente el pecho. Aturdida, ella pensó que tenía que haber sido sin querer, mientras el pezón se le contraía bajo el canesú de terciopelo. La mano de Tom le sujetó con suavidad el rostro y se lo inclinó hacia arriba.

Mientras le miraba las pupilas dilatadas, llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios y se los acarició hasta que estuvieron separados y temblorosos. Le puso la otra mano tras la nuca para acariciársela y luego apoyarle en ella la cabeza, lo que fue muy oportuno, ya que toda su columna vertebral pareció disolverse como azúcar. Le puso los labios sobre la boca con una presión tierna para explorarla con suavidad. Ella sintió un placer cálido por todo el cuerpo, hasta que ya no pudo resistir el ansia de apretar su cuerpo contra el del muchacho. Se puso de puntillas, le tomó los hombros con las manos y se le cortó la respiración cuando él le deslizó las manos por el cuerpo.

Cuando por fin Tom levantó la cabeza, Flammy descubrió, avergonzada, que estaba aferrada a él como un náufrago. Apartó con rapidez las manos y retrocedió todo lo que le permitía la pared. Confusa y abochornada por su propio comportamiento, lo miró ceñuda.

— No he sentido nada — dijo con frialdad —. Aunque supongo que hay que reconocerle el mérito de haberlo intentado. Y ahora, si me dice dónde está la... — Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Tom volvió a acercarse a ella y se percató, demasiado tarde, de que se había tomado su comentario desdeñoso como un reto.

Esta vez, tras sujetarla por la nuca, la besó con labios más exigentes. Con inocente asombro, notó el contacto sedoso de su lengua, una sensación que la hizo estremecer de placer.

Tom terminó el beso con una caricia con los labios, la miró a los ojos y la retó en silencio a negar que estaba excitada.

— Nada — dijo ella con voz débil tras reunir el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Esta vez él la estrechó totalmente contra su cuerpo y la besó con un ardor inusitado. Flammy no se había imaginado que un beso pudiera ser tan apasionado. La boca de Tom se apoderó de la suya mientras con las manos le sobaba el cuerpo. Notó cómo le separaba los pies con los suyos y aumentaba el contacto de sus cuerpos. La incitó y la acarició con sus besos hasta que ella tembló como un animalito desamparado entre sus brazos. Para cuando sus labios se separaron, Flammy estaba exhausta, con toda la conciencia concentrada en las sensaciones que la conducían hacia un fin desconocido.

Abrió los ojos y lo miro aturdida.

— Ahora ha estado mejor — consiguió decir con temblorosa dignidad —. Me alegro de haberlo conocido. — Se volvió, pero no sin ver cómo él sonreía.

Tom alargó la mano para pulsar el mecanismo oculto y abrir la puerta. Para turbación de Flammy, entró con ella en el pasadizo oscuro y la acompañó escaleras arriba guiándola como si tuviera ojos de gato en la oscuridad. Cuando llegaron arriba, donde era visible el contorno de la puerta de la sala de lectura, se detuvieron.

— Adiós, señor Tom — musitó Flammy, necesitada de decir algo —. Es probable que no volvamos a vernos nunca. — Ojalá fuera así, porque estaba claro que no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

— Tal vez una noche me aparezca en tu ventana — le susurró al oído Tom —. Para tentarte a dar un paseo por la tierra y por el mar. Y si dejas que te lleve, no volverás a ser la misma.

Y, dicho esto, abrió la puerta, empujó con suavidad a Flammy hacia la sala de lectura y la cerró de nuevo. Flammy parpadeó confundida al ver a sus amigas.

— Debería haberme imaginado que serías incapaz de resistirte a una puerta secreta. ¿Adonde lleva el pasadizo? — preguntó Annie.

— Candy tenía razón — respondió Flammy, ruborizada —. No lleva a ningún sitio al que quisiera ir.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14


	15. Chapter 15

**NIELEl Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Este capitulo es corto, aunque algo picante.**

**Capítulo 15**

Aunque la ropa que Annie le había llevado era más adecuada para un medio luto que para un luto riguroso, Candy decidió ponérsela. Entendió que, como ya había ido contra los dictados de la corrección al llevar telas distintas al crespón, y como apenas había ya nadie en el club que se atreviera a criticarla, daría lo mismo si iba de negro, marrón o gris. Además, a su padre no le habría importado.

Recogió la nota que Annie había puesto entre las prendas y leyó con una sonrisa lo que su amiga le había escrito con picardía: «Me confeccionaron esta ropa en París sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de la virilidad del señor Corwell. Para cuando pueda volver a ponérmela, estará pasada de moda. Acéptala como regalo, amiga mía.»

Se probó el vestido de suave lana gris, forrado de seda, y descubrió que le iba muy bien. Sin embargo, el placer del vestido quedó un poco mermado por la nostalgia de recordar a su padre. Al recorrer con tristeza la sala de juego principal, vio que Terry hablaba con un par de albañiles cubiertos de polvo. Como era mucho más alto que los dos, agachaba la cabeza al hablar, y dijo alguna ocurrencia que les hizo reír.

Una nota de humor permaneció en los ojos de Terry cuando vio a Candy. Su mirada se suavizó y se despidió de los albañiles para dirigirse hacia ella. Candy se esforzó por contener un repentino deseo, temerosa de parecer tontamente encaprichada de su propio marido. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara ocultar sus sentimientos bajo la superficie, parecían aflorar y centellear de modo visible como si fueran polvo de diamante. Lo extraño era que Terry parecía igual de contento de verla, y se desembarazó por una vez del aspecto de calavera hastiado para sonreírle con verdadero cariño.

— Candy, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, yo... No. — Se frotó las sienes —. Estoy cansada y aburrida. Y tengo hambre.

La risa de Terry pareció resquebrajar su melancolía.

— Puedo hacer algo al respecto.

— No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo — dijo ella tímidamente.

— Tom se encargará de todo por un rato. Ven, vamos a ver si la sala de billar está vacía.

— ¿Billar? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

— Para jugar, por supuesto. — Terry le dirigió una mirada sugerente.

— Pero las mujeres no juegan a billar.

— En Francia sí.

— Por lo que dice Annie, en Francia las mujeres hacen muchas cosas que aquí no hacemos.

— Sí — asintió Terry —. Son muy avanzados, los franceses. En cambio, los ingleses tenemos tendencia a recelar mucho del placer.

La sala de billar estaba desocupada. Terry pidió que les llevaran una bandeja con algo de comida, se sentaron en una mesita y charlaron mientras tomaban bocados. Candy no entendía muy bien por qué dedicaba tiempo a entretenerla, cuando había tantos asuntos que requerían su atención. Tras años de ver el aburrimiento plasmado en el rostro de los hombres cuando hablaba con ellos, la confianza en sí misma le había quedado reducida al mínimo. Sin embargo, Terry escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía, como si la encontrara de lo más interesante. La animaba a decir cosas atrevidas, y parecía que sus intentos de discutir con él le deleitaban.

Cuando Candy terminó de comer, Terry la llevó a la mesa de billar y le entregó un taco. A continuación procedió a enseñarle los aspectos básicos del juego.

— No me digas que es demasiado escandaloso para ti — le dijo con burlona severidad —. Después de fugarte conmigo a Gretna Green, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Inclínate sobre la mesa.

Candy obedeció con torpeza y se sonrojó al notar cómo él se inclinaba sobre ella y la cubría de modo excitante con su cuerpo para enseñarle a sujetar bien el taco.

— Ahora pasa el índice y el pulgar alrededor del taco, como una embocadura —oyó que le decía —. Así. No lo sujetes con tanta fuerza, cariño. Relaja la mano. Perfecto —. Tenía la cabeza tan cerca de la suya que le llegaba la fragancia a colonia de sándalo que emanaba su piel cálida —. Trata de imaginar una ruta entre la bola blanca y la bola de color. Tienes que golpear justo aquí para enviar la bola de color al agujero. Es un tiro directo, ¿lo ves? — dijo mientras señalaba un punto sobre el centro de la bola blanca —. Agacha un poco la cabeza. Tira hacia atrás del taco y golpea la bola blanca con un movimiento suave.

Al intentarlo, la punta del taco no acertó en aquel punto de la bola blanca, que salió rodando hacia el costado de la mesa.

— Eso se llama pifia — observó Terry, y cogió la bola para volver a ponerla en su sitio inicial —. Cuando pase esto, entiza la punta del taco y adopta una expresión ceñuda. Eso da a entender que la culpa es del taco y no de tus aptitudes.

Candy notó que una sonrisa le asomaba a los labios, y se inclinó otra vez sobre la mesa. Puede que estuviera mal, dado que la muerte de su padre era tan reciente, pero se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Terry volvió a inclinarse sobre ella por detrás y le puso las manos sobre las suyas.

— Deja que te muestre el movimiento adecuado del taco. Mantenlo recto, así —. Se concentraron juntos en el deslizamiento regular y constante del taco por el pequeño círculo que Candy formaba con el índice y el pulgar. Era prácticamente imposible que el significado sexual de aquel movimiento le pasara por alto, y Candy se ruborizó a su pesar.

— Debería darte vergüenza — le murmuró él — Ninguna muchacha recatada pensaría algo así.

Candy rió nerviosa, y Terry se apartó para observarla con una sonrisa.

— Vuelve a intentarlo — dijo.

Ella se concentró en la bola blanca, retrocedió el taco y golpeó con fuerza. Esta vez la bola de color cayó limpiamente en el agujero.

— ¡Lo he conseguido! — exclamó emocionada.

Terry sonrió y la preparó para varias tacadas más. Le situaba el cuerpo, le ajustaba las manos, y ponía cualquier excusa para rodearla con los brazos. Candy, que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, fingía no darse cuenta de sus caricias descaradas. Sin embargo, cuando le hizo fallar un tiro por cuarta vez, se volvió hacia él, acusadora.

— ¿Cómo quieres que una mujer tire como es debido si le pones ahí la mano?

— Intentaba ajustarte la postura — replicó Terry con picardía. Al ver la mirada burlona de su mujer, sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa de billar —. Es culpa tuya que me vea obligado a portarme así. Te aseguro que hasta a mí mismo me parece horroroso que el único placer del que disfruto estos días sea perseguirte como un adolescente que va detrás de una criada.

— ¿Perseguías a las criadas cuando eras un muchacho?

— Por Dios, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Terry pareció indignarse. Candy fue a disculparse, pero entonces él añadió con petulancia —: Ellas me perseguían a mí.

Candy soltó una carcajada y lo amenazó con el taco.

— Tranquila, geniecillo — le dijo él, riendo, y le quitó el taco —. Te cargarás la poca inteligencia que me queda y, entonces, ¿de que te serviría un marido así?

— Serías puramente decorativo.

— Ah, bueno, supongo que eso tiene cierto valor. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez pierdo el atractivo.

— A mí no me importaría.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó Terry con una sonrisa burlona.

— Si... — Se detuvo, violenta de repente —. Si algo le pasara a tu atractivo, no me importaría tu aspecto. Seguiría... — vaciló — seguiría queriendo que fueras mi marido.

La sonrisa de Terry se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa y su rostro reflejó algo extraño, una especie de pasión y vulnerabilidad.

— Eres la primera que me dice tal cosa — comentó con voz grave —. Espero que no seas tan ilusa como para atribuirme dotes que no poseo.

— No; ya estás lo bastante dotado sin necesidad de eso — replicó Candy antes de darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase. Se sonrojó — Es decir... no me refería a...

Pero Terry rió en voz baja, la tensión desapareció y tiró de ella hacia él. Candy reaccionó ansiosamente, y la diversión de su marido se disolvió como azúcar en brandy caliente. La besó más, con más pasión.

— Candy, cariño... — susurró —. Te deseo tanto. Dios mío..., aún faltan dos meses, trece días y seis horas para poder acostarme contigo. Diablilla. Me vas a matar.

Ella, apesadumbrada por el trato infame que le había impuesto, le acercó los labios a los suyos. Terry gimió y la besó mientras alargaba la mano para cerrar la puerta de la sala de billar. Buscó a tientas la cerradura, giró la llave y se arrodilló ante ella. Candy apoyó los hombros contra la pared. Estaba tan confusa y excitada que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Terry le levantó el vestido y buscó con las manos bajo las capas de tela para tirar de las cintas del culote.

— No, Terry — susurró temblorosa, consciente de que no estaban en un sitio privado — Por favor, aquí no puedes...

El ignoró sus protestas, siguió rebuscando bajo el vestido y le bajó el culote hasta las rodillas.

— Me volveré loco si al menos no te tengo así.

— No, no... —suplicó Candy débilmente, pero él no podía oírla.

Le había puesto la mano en el tobillo y le mordisqueaba y lamía una rodilla a través de la media de seda. Candy sintió un súbito y abrasador deseo, y el corazón se le desbocó. Terry le subió la parte delantera del vestido hasta la cintura y le pidió que lo sujetara.

— Aguanta esto — masculló.

Ella no debería haber obedecido, pero sus manos parecían tener vida propia y sostuvieron el revoltijo de terciopelo a la altura de su estómago. Terry le bajó el culote hasta los tobillos y le recorrió el muslo con la boca, de modo que su aliento cálido le excitaba la sensible piel de esa zona. Cuando le rozó el pubis, Candy gimió de placer. Los dos dedos que Terry le introdujo fueron de inmediato apretados y absorbidos, ya que la húmeda vagina se contraía ansiosamente.

— Oh, Terry... — murmuró con los ojos medio cerrados mientras la pasión le sonrojaba el cuerpo y se lo cubría de irregulares zonas rosadas.

— Chitón.

Le introdujo más los dedos mientras con la boca le chupaba la hinchada vulva. Candy apretó los dientes y arqueó la espalda. Terry no se detuvo ni le concedió un instante para recuperar el aliento, sino que siguió acariciándola y atormentándola, lo que hizo que sus sensaciones aumentaran, hasta que contuvo un grito y se estremeció. Pero él no apartó la boca, provocándole así oleadas de placer hasta que se quedó finalmente inmóvil, agotada y desprovista de sensación.

Terry se puso de pie, presionó su cuerpo excitado contra el de Candy, que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

— Nuestro trato... — farfulló.

—Dijiste que podía besarte — le susurró él junto al oído —. Pero no especificaste dónde, amor mío.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15


	16. Chapter 16

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Primero solicito disculpa por el atraso en actualizar, pero espero que con este capítulo digan valió la pena la espera. **

**Capítulo 16**

— ¿Me has llamado, esposo mío? — Candy se acercó a la mesa de la pequeña oficina, donde Terry estaba sentado. Uno de los criados la había conducido abajo a petición suya, acompañándola a través del caos apenas controlado del club abarrotado de gente.

Era la noche de la reapertura del White's y parecía que todos quienes eran o deseaban ser miembros estaban decididos a entrar. Terry tenía en la mesa un montón de solicitudes mientras una docena de hombres esperaba con impaciencia la aprobación en el vestíbulo. Se oía rumor de voces y tintineo de copas, y una orquesta tocaba en el balcón del primer piso. Para honrar la memoria de Martín White se servía champán sin cesar, lo que añadía un toque desinhibido al ambiente. El White's volvía a funcionar, y los caballeros de Londres estaban contentos.

— Sí — respondió Terry —. ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? Deberías haberte ido hace unas ocho horas.

Candy no se inmutó.

— Todavía estoy haciendo el equipaje.

— Llevas haciéndolo tres días. Sólo tienes media docena de vestidos. Tus escasas pertenencias cabrían en una bolsa de viaje. Te estás entreteniendo adrede, Candy.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? — replicó —. Los últimos dos días me has tratado como si no existiera. Me cuesta creer que hayas reparado en mi presencia.

Terry la fulminó con la mirada mientras se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones. ¿No reparar en su presencia? Maldita sea, habría dado cualquier cosa porque eso fuera cierto. Había sido dolorosamente consciente de todas sus palabras, de todos sus gestos, y ansiado constantemente verla en privado aunque sólo fuera un momento. Tenerla delante ahora, con sus hermosas curvas bien definidas por un vestido de terciopelo negro, bastaba para volverlo loco. Se suponía que la ropa del luto afeaba y deslucía a una mujer pero, en su caso, el negro hacía que su piel pareciera nata fresca y que su cabello brillara como el sol en primavera. Quería llevársela a la cama y amarla hasta que la misteriosa atracción que lo dominaba se consumiera en sus propias llamas. Lo invadía una especie de desasosiego apasionado, que parecía una enfermedad, algo que le hacía ir de una habitación a otra y olvidar qué quería. Nunca había estado así: distraído, impaciente, angustiosamente ansioso.

No obstante, tenía que proteger a Candy de los peligros y las depravaciones del club, así como de él mismo. Debía mantenerla a salvo y arreglárselas para verla de tanto en tanto... Era la única solución.

— Quiero que te vayas ahora — dijo —. Todo está preparado para recibirte en la casa. Estarás mucho más cómoda que aquí. Y yo no tendré que preocuparme de que te metas en problemas. — Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta procurando guardar la distancia física de seguridad entre ambos — Voy a pedir un carruaje. Has de estar en él en un cuarto de hora.

— Aún no he cenado. ¿Sería demasiado pedir una última comida?

Aunque Terry no la miraba, captó su tono de desafío infantil y sintió una punzada en el corazón, al que siempre había considerado tan sólo un músculo eficiente. No llegó a decidir lo de la cena porque en ese momento vio que Tom se acercaba a la oficina acompañado de la figura inconfundible del conde de Ardley.

— ¡Maldita sea! — masculló tras volver la cabeza y mesarse el pelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Candy.

— Será mejor que te vayas — repuso él en tono grave y rostro inexpresivo —. Ardley está aquí.

— No voy a ninguna parte — replicó Candy —. Ardley es demasiado caballero para organizar una pelea delante de una dama.

— No necesito esconderme detrás de tus faldas, cariño — indicó Terry con una sonrisa desdeñosa —. Y dudo mucho que venga en busca de pelea, ya que todo eso quedó arreglado la misma noche en que me llevé a la señorita Legan.

— ¿Qué quiere entonces?

— O bien advertirme o bien comprobar si necesitas que te rescaten. O ambas cosas.

Candy seguía a su lado cuando Ardley entró en la oficina.

— Milord — dijo Tom a Terry —, rogué al conde que esperara, pero...

— Nadie puede decir a Ardley qué hacer — comentó Terry con sequedad — Está bien, Tom. Vuelve a las mesas o será un caos. Y llévate a lady Grandchester contigo.

— No — replicó Candy a la vez que dirigía una mirada preocupada de la cara burlona de Terry a la pétrea de Ardley —. Me quedo — anunció antes de dirigirse a lord Ardley —: He pensado muy a menudo en Eliza, milord. Espero que se encuentre bien.

Ardley le dio un besamanos y habló con su característica voz grave.

— Muy bien, gracias. Le gustaría recibiros en casa, si lo necesitáis.

Terry se puso furioso. Si ese cabrón arrogante creía que podía ir ahí y arrebatarle a su esposa delante de sus narices, estaba muy equivocado.

— Gracias, milord — respondió Candy en voz baja mientras contemplaba los marcados rasgos de Ardley. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azul cielo. — Me encantará visitaros pronto. Pero vuestra hospitalidad no es necesaria en este momento.

— Muy bien. La oferta sigue en pie. Permitidme daros mi más sentido pésame por vuestra reciente pérdida.

— Gracias —. Terry arrugó el entrecejo al ver cómo su mujer sonreía a Ardley.

Como poseedor del título de conde más antiguo y más poderoso de Inglaterra, Albert, lord Ardley, poseía el aura de un hombre acostumbrado a que sus opiniones fueran oídas y tenidas en cuenta. Aunque no era atractivo en un sentido clásico, poseía una vitalidad sombría y un vigor masculino que le hacían destacar en cualquier reunión. Era un buen deportista y un jinete experto, conocido por llegar al límite de sus fuerzas físicas y superarlas. De hecho, Ardley se lo planteaba todo así en la vida: tenía que destacar siempre en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Ardley y Terry habían sido amigos desde los diez años, y habían pasado la mayor parte de sus años de formación en el mismo internado. Ya entonces había parecido una amistad insólita porque, por naturaleza, Ardley creía en imperativos morales y no tenía ninguna dificultad en distinguir el bien del mal. A Terry, por su parte, le encantaba convertir las cuestiones más sencillas en algo complejo, simplemente como una forma de ejercitar su inteligencia. Ardley elegía siempre el camino más eficiente y claro, mientras que Terry prefería el más sinuoso y peor trazado, que le causaba a uno toda clase de problemas antes de llegar finalmente a su destino.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que los dos amigos comprendían uno de otro, ya que ambos habían crecido bajo la influencia de un padre indiferente y manipulador. Ambos compartían una visión poco romántica del mundo, conocedores de que podían confiar en muy poca gente. Y, como reflexionó entonces Terry con tristeza, él había traicionado la confianza de Ardley de un modo irreparable. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía una punzada nauseabunda que sólo podía identificar como arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué diablos había puesto su mira en Eliza Legan? Cuando se había percatado de que Ardley estaba interesado en ella, ¿por qué no se había buscado otra heredera? Había sido un imbécil en no pensar en Candy. Ahora sabía muy bien que no había valido la pena arruinar una amistad por Eliza. La ausencia de Ardley en su vida era como una llaga en el pie que no acaba de curarse.

Terry esperó a que Tom hubiera cerrado la puerta al marcharse. Después, rodeó con un brazo posesivo los estrechos hombros de Candy y se dirigió a su antiguo amigo:

— ¿Cómo fue la luna de miel? — preguntó.

Ardley ignoró la pregunta.

— Dadas las circunstancias — dijo a Candy —, me parece necesario preguntaros si os casasteis bajo coacción.

— No, por supuesto que no — aseguró Candy, y se acercó más a Terry, como si quisiera protegerlo —. En realidad fue idea mía, milord. Fui a casa de lord Grandchester a pedirle ayuda y él me la prestó.

— Seguro que teníais otras posibilidades — comentó secamente Ardley, al parecer nada convencido.

— Ninguna que viera en aquel momento. — Y deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Terry, asombrándolo —. No lamento mi decisión — añadió Candy —. Volvería a hacerlo sin vacilar. Lord Grandchester ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

— Mi esposa falta a la verdad, claro — soltó Terry con una risa cínica, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. Tenía el cuerpo suave de Candy pegado a un costado y sentía su calidez. No entendía por qué se erguía en su más acérrima defensora —. He sido un cabrón con ella — dijo a Ardley inexpresivamente —. Por suerte para mí, su familia la maltrató tanto tiempo que la pobre no sabe lo que es ser bien tratada.

— Eso no es cierto — comentó Candy a Ardley. Ninguno de los dos dirigió una sola mirada a Terry, que tuvo la exasperante sensación de estar excluido de la conversación —. Ha sido un período difícil, como podréis imaginar. No lo habría superado sin el apoyo de mi marido. Ha cuidado de mi salud y me ha protegido todo lo posible. Ha trabajado mucho para conservar el negocio de mi padre. Y me defendió cuando mis tíos intentaron llevarme en contra de mi voluntad...

— Te has pasado, encanto — terció Terry con una sonrisa malévola. — Ardley me conoce lo bastante bien para saber que yo jamás trabajaría. Ni defendería a nadie. Sólo me preocupan mis propios intereses —. Para su fastidio, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a sus comentarios.

— Estoy convencida de que mi marido no habría actuado como lo hizo si hubiera sabido que estabais realmente enamorado de Eliza, milord — explicó Candy. — Esto no disculpa su conducta, pero...

— No la ama — observó Terry, y se apartó un paso de Candy. De repente, era como si la habitación se redujera, como si las paredes amenazaran con aplastarlo. Maldita fuera por tratar de disculparse por él. Y maldita fuera por fingir que se tenían cariño. — Cree en el amor tan poco como yo — aseguró, y miró desafiante a Ardley. — ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que el amor es una falsa ilusión de los hombres para convertir la desagradable realidad del matrimonio en algo medianamente soportable?

— Estaba equivocado — comentó Ardley con frialdad. — ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?

— No estoy... — Terry se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a perder los papeles. Miró a Candy y vio la asombrosa inversión de sus posiciones. Ella, la tartamuda florero del baile, ahora serena y firme, y él, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo, reducido a un idiota exaltado. Y todo delante de Ardley, que los observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para librarme de ti? — espetó Terry a Candy con brusquedad. — Márchate con Ardley si no quieres ir a la casa de la ciudad. Me da lo mismo con tal de perderte de vista.

A Candy se le desorbitaron los ojos y se estremeció. Pero conservó la compostura, inspiró hondo y exhaló con mesura. Al observarla, Terry casi sucumbió al impulso de arrodillarse para pedirle perdón. Pero permaneció inmóvil mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— Candy... — masculló.

Su esposa lo ignoró y salió muy erguida de la oficina.

Terry apretó los puños mientras la seguía con la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, se obligó a volverse hacia Ardley. Su viejo amigo no lo miraba con odio, sino con algo parecido a una moderada compasión.

— No me esperaba encontrar este panorama — dijo en voz baja. — Eres otra persona, Terry.

Hacía años que Ardley no se dirigía a él por su nombre de pila. Los hombres, incluso los hermanos o los amigos íntimos, se llamaban casi siempre por el apellido.

— Vete al infierno — masculló Terry. — Imagino que has venido sólo para burlarte de mí. Si es así, llegas un mes tarde.

— Esa era mi intención. Ahora, sin embargo, he decidido quedarme para tomar una copa de brandy mientras me cuentas qué demonios pretendes. Para empezar, podrías explicarme por qué has asumido la dirección de un club de juego.

Era el peor momento para sentarse a charlar, ya que el club estaba lleno de gente, pero de repente le importó un comino. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conversaba con alguien que lo conociera tan bien. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a su antigua amistad, la perspectiva de comentar cosas con Ardley, aunque no fuera el comprensivo Ardley de antaño, le suponía un gran alivio.

— Muy bien, hablemos — masculló. — No te vayas. Volveré enseguida. No puedo permitir que mi esposa cruce el club sola.

Salió a zancadas en dirección al vestíbulo. Al no ver ni rastro de la figura vestida de negro de Candy, dedujo que había seguido una ruta alternativa, quizás a través de la sala central. Se detuvo en una de las entradas con forma de arco y recorrió la multitud de cabezas con la mirada. Enseguida localizó el brillante pelo de su esposa. Se dirigía hacia la esquina donde Tom estaba sentado. Varios miembros del club se apartaron a su paso.

Terry la siguió, despacio al principio para ir acelerando el paso después. Estaba en una situación extraña y se esforzaba por entenderse. Siempre se le había dado muy bien manejar a las mujeres. ¿Por qué, entonces, le resultaba imposible mantenerse indiferente respecto a Candy? Estaba separado de lo que más quería, no por una distancia real, sino por un pasado mancillado por el libertinaje. Debía permitirse tener una verdadera relación con ella... No, imposible. Sus excesos la mancharían como la tinta negra que se extiende sobre un pergamino blanco. Se volvería cínica, amargada, y cuando lo conociera mejor, lo despreciaría.

Tom, sentado en un taburete alto para supervisar las mesas de juego, vio acercarse a Candy. Puso un pie en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza morena y recorrió la sala rápidamente con la vista, atento como siempre a todo lo que ocurría. Al ver a Terry, asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que la retendría a su lado hasta que él llegara.

Supervisó la sala otra vez y frunció el ceño. Encogió un poco los hombros como si algo lo erizase, y miró hacia atrás. Al no ver nada raro, empezó a auparse de nuevo en el taburete. Sin embargo, fue como si un sexto sentido le hiciera escudriñar la multitud, como si un imán atrajera su mirada. Alzó los ojos hacia las galerías del primer piso y Terry vio cómo se concentraba en algo.

Tras separarse de la gente, Terry siguió la mirada atónita de Tom y vio a un hombre fornido, moreno, de pie en un balcón. Iba sucio y despeinado, y su cabeza tenía una inconfundible forma de bala. Charlie Bullard. Pero ¿cómo se había colado en el club sin que nadie lo viera? Seguramente a través de una entrada secreta. El club tenía más aberturas y pasadizos que una madriguera de conejos. Y nadie los conocía mejor que Bullard o Tom, que habían vivido allí desde niños.

Terry dio un respingo al ver el brillo del cañón de una pistola. Incluso desde ese ángulo, era evidente adonde apuntaba Bullard. El blanco era Candy, que estaba aún a unos cinco metros de Tom.

Instintivamente, Terry se precipitó como un rayo, presa del pánico. La figura de Candy se volvió tan definida y detallada que pudo distinguir hasta el pelo del terciopelo de su vestido. Todos sus nervios y músculos se tensaron para alcanzarla, todos los latidos de su corazón se dedicaron a suministrar sangre a sus extremidades. Se lanzó sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y derribándola al suelo con el mismo impulso.

Un disparo resonó en la gran sala. Terry notó un violento impacto en el costado y sintió una especie de quemazón. La caída al suelo lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido. Estaba medio tumbado sobre Candy y procuraba cubrirle la cabeza con los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba debajo de su cuerpo.

— Estate quieta — jadeó a la vez que la mantenía en el suelo, temeroso de que Bullard volviera a disparar. — Espera, Candy.

Ésta obedeció mientras la confusión se desataba a su alrededor: gritos, imprecaciones, empellones, pasos fuertes...

Terry levantó un poco la cabeza y se arriesgó a mirar hacia aquel balcón. Bullard ya no estaba. Con un gruñido de dolor, rodó hacia un lado y comprobó si su mujer estaba herida, pues la bala podía haberla alcanzado también a ella.

— Candy, cariño, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Por qué me empujaste así? — preguntó ella con voz apagada. — Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Terry le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

Desconcertada, Candy salió de debajo de su cuerpo y se incorporó. Terry seguía tumbado de costado, jadeante, mientras el tórax y la cintura se le empapaban de sangre.

La gente se arremolinaba para salir del edificio y amenazaba con pisotear a la pareja en el suelo. De repente, un hombre se inclinó sobre ellos tras abrirse paso entre la multitud desquiciada y puso su cuerpo como un baluarte para impedir que los aplastaran. Terry parpadeó al ver que era Ardley. Medio aturdido, levantó una mano para sujetarlo por la chaqueta.

— Ese cabrón apuntaba a Candy — le dijo con voz ronca. Se le habían entumecido los labios, y se los humedeció con la lengua. — Mantenla a salvo. Mantenla a...

Candy soltó un grito al ver la ensangrentada pechera de Terry y comprender que estaba herido. Empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y el chaleco con desesperación. Ardley se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso como almohada al herido. Candy abrió la camisa empapada de sangre y vio la sangrante herida en el costado. Palideció y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero logró dominarse para coger el tampón que Ardley había improvisado con su chaleco y apretarlo contra la herida para reducir la hemorragia.

Terry gimió de dolor. Seguía con la mano levantada y los dedos medio cerrados. El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire. Ardley se inclinó hacia él y examinó el orificio de salida.

— Lo ha atravesado — le dijo a Candy. — Pero no parece haber afectado ningún órgano.

Mientras Ardley mantenía la presión sobre la herida, Candy se movió para descansar la cabeza de Terry en su regazo y que el terciopelo negro le sirviera de cojín. Le tomó una mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Esto pareció contrarrestar el dolor lacerante de la parte inferior del torso. Terry le miró el rostro inclinado hacia él, incapaz de interpretar su expresión. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, una especie de cariño o pesar... No sabía qué era. Nadie lo había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Se esforzó por decir algo para tranquilizar a su esposa.

— Esto es lo que me pasa por... — el dolor lo dejó sin aliento — por intentar hacerme el héroe. A partir de ahora seguiré siendo un granuja. Es más... seguro.

— El disparo vino de la galería superior — dijo Ardley.

— Un antiguo empleado. Bullard. Despedido hace poco.

— ¿Estás seguro de que apuntaba a tu esposa?

— Sí.

— Tal vez de esa manera intentaba vengarse de ti.

— No — masculló Terry. — Sólo podría ser así si... creyera que la quiero..., pero todo el mundo sabe... que es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Ardley le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero se abstuvo de responder. Terry no podía saber la imagen que daban Candy y él en ese momento: él aferrado a su mano y ella acariciándole la cabeza en su regazo con el mismo cariño de una madre. Lo único que sabía era que la herida le dolía horrores. Unos temblores incesantes se apoderaron de él y los dientes empezaron a castañetearle. Fue vagamente consciente de que Ardley se alejaba para dar órdenes a gritos y que volvía con un montón de chaquetas. Lo tapó con ellas y siguió aplicando presión a la herida.

Terry perdió el conocimiento un momento. Cuando volvió en sí, notó cómo la mano cálida de Candy le acariciaba la cara fría y sudada.

— El médico está de camino — murmuró ella. — Cuando la hemorragia se reduzca, te llevaremos arriba.

— ¿Dónde está Tom? — logró decir entre dientes.

— Después del disparo lo vi salir en persecución de Bullard — respondió Ardley. — De hecho, Tom trepó por una columna para llegar al primer piso.

— Si no atrapa a ese cabrón lo haré yo — masculló Terry. — Y entonces...

— Chitón — le dijo Candy, y deslizó la mano libre por debajo del montón de chaquetas para ponérsela sobre el pecho desnudo. Descansó la palma sobre su débil corazón y notó una cadena de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello. La siguió y descubrió la alianza escocesa que había en ella.

Terry no había querido que supiera que llevaba el anillo bajo la ropa.

— No significa nada — susurró inquieto. — Sólo quería que estuviera a buen recaudo.

— Ya — murmuró Candy.

Terry sintió el roce de los labios de su esposa en la frente y la suave caricia de su aliento. Vio cómo le sonreía.

— Me has dado la excusa perfecta para quedarme — le dijo. — Voy a cuidarte hasta que estés lo bastante recuperado para echarme.

Terry no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. La ansiedad lo invadió al comprender que Candy no estaría segura ahí ni en ninguna parte hasta que atraparan a Bullard.

— Ardley... — dijo. — Alguien tiene que proteger a mi esposa...

— No le pasará nada — le aseguró el conde.

Cuando Terry observó a su viejo amigo, el único hombre honorable que había conocido, lo vio cuidadosamente impasible. Ambos sabían lo que Candy era demasiado inexperta para imaginar: que aunque la bala no había tocado ningún órgano vital, era probable que la herida se infectara. No moriría de la hemorragia, pero probablemente sí de una fiebre mortal. Y, en este caso, no habría nadie que se responsabilizara de Candy. Estaría sola y desprotegida en un mundo lleno de depredadores. De hombres como él.

Temblando debido al frío y el shock, Terry logró pronunciar unas palabras desesperadas entre inspiraciones entrecortadas.

— Ardley... Lo que hice... Lo siento. Perdona... Perdona... — La vista se le nublaba y se esforzó por no perder el conocimiento. — Candy... Protégela, por favor. Por favor...

Vio bailar un montón de lucecitas brillantes, hasta que éstas se apagaron y todo se volvió negro.

— Terry — susurró Candy a la vez que se acercaba la mano flácida de su marido a la mejilla para besarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— No pasa nada — la tranquilizó Ardley. — Sólo se ha desmayado. Volverá en sí en un momento.

Candy sollozó antes de recobrar el control.

— Se puso adrede entre Bullard y yo — comentó entonces. — Recibió el disparo por mí.

— Eso parece. — Ardley la observaba mientras pensaba, entre otras cosas, que se habían producido algunos cambios interesantes tanto en Terry como en su insólita esposa desde que se habían fugado juntos.

Al enterarse de que Grandchester se había casado con Candy White, Eliza se había puesto furiosa, presa de angustia por su amiga.

— ¡Ese monstruo! — había exclamado cuando volvieron a Londres desde Italia. — Abusar precisamente de Candy. ¡Oh, no te imaginas lo frágil que es! Habrá sido cruel con ella. Es una muchacha indefensa y muy inocente... ¡Dios mío, mataré a ese bastardo!

— Tu hermana dijo que no parecía una mujer precisamente maltratada — señaló Ardley con sensatez, aunque a él también le preocupaba que una mujer tan indefensa como Candy White estuviera a merced de Grandchester.

— Es probable que estuviera demasiado asustada para admitirlo — replicó Eliza, que se paseaba con la mirada inquieta. — Es probable que la haya violado y amenazado. Quizás incluso golpeado...

— No, no — intentó calmarla Ardley a la vez que la rodeaba con los brazos. — Según Flammy y Annie, tuvo muchas oportunidades de decirles si había sufrido algún abuso. Pero no lo hizo. Mira, si eso te tranquiliza, iré al club y le ofreceré refugio. Puede quedarse con nosotros en Hampshire si lo desea.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — farfulló Eliza, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

— Indefinidamente, por supuesto.

— Oh, Albert... — exclamó ella con los ojos humedecidos. — ¿Harías eso por mí?

— Cualquier cosa, mi vida. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

De modo que Ardley había ido al White's esa noche para averiguar si Candy estaba cautiva contra su voluntad. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se había encontrado con una mujer que parecía ansiosa por quedarse y que manifestaba un cariño evidente por Grandchester. En cuanto a éste, siempre tan distante e indiferente... Resultaba difícil creer que el hombre que trataba a las mujeres con tanto desdén pudiera ser el mismo que acababa de arriesgar la vida por su esposa. Que un hombre que jamás se había mostrado arrepentido de nada le pidiera perdón y que, acto seguido, prácticamente le suplicara que protegiera a su esposa, le hacía llegar a una conclusión ineludible: Grandchester, contra todo pronóstico, había llegado a querer más a otra persona que a sí mismo.

Una situación ciertamente extraordinaria. Era difícil entender cómo alguien como Candy White podía haber provocado semejante cambio en Grandchester, un hombre con tanto mundo. Sin embargo, Ardley había aprendido que los misterios de la atracción no siempre podían explicarse mediante la lógica. A veces, las fisuras de dos almas separadas pueden ser lo que las une.

— Milady... — dijo en voz baja.

— Candy — pidió ésta, que seguía con la mano inerte de su marido apoyada en la cara.

— Candy, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué Grandchester?

— Necesitaba escapar de mi familia, de forma legal y para siempre — explicó ella con una sonrisa triste mientras dejaba con suavidad la mano de Grandchester. — Casarme era la única forma de lograrlo. Y, como sabrás, no es que tuviera una cola de pretendientes en Hampshire. Cuando me enteré de lo que Grandchester había hecho a Eliza, me horroricé. Pero también se me ocurrió que era la única persona que parecía tan desesperada como yo. Lo bastante como para aceptar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Formaba parte de tu plan que dirigiera el club de tu padre?

— No, eso lo decidió él, para mi sorpresa. De hecho, me ha sorprendido en todo momento desde que nos casamos.

— ¿Y eso?

— Ha hecho todo lo posible por cuidarme, al tiempo que proclama su indiferencia. — Contempló la cara de su marido. — Tiene corazón, a pesar de lo mucho que intenta convencer de lo contrario.

— Ya. Lo tiene, aunque hasta esta noche albergaba mis dudas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16


	17. Chapter 17

**El Diablo en Invierno.**

**Adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre "El Diablo En Invierno" de Lisa Kleypas**

**Primero solicito disculpa por el atraso en actualizar, **

**Capítulo 17**

Aunque Tom y Ardley tuvieron mucho cuidado al llevarlo arriba, el traslado debilitó a Terry. Candy los acompañó todo el rato. Le angustiaba ver la palidez de su marido. Tom estaba igual de consternado, aunque contenía sus emociones para centrarse en lo que la situación requería.

— No sé cómo entró Bullard — masculló el muchacho mientras cargaban el cuerpo desvalido por un tramo largo de escaleras. — Conozco todas las formas de entrar y salir de este sitio. Creía que no...

— No es culpa tuya, Tom — lo interrumpió Candy en voz baja.

— Alguien le ha franqueado la entrada, pese a que advertí a los empleados.

— No es culpa tuya — repitió Candy, y el joven se calló, malhumorado.

Ardley guardó silencio, salvo cuando murmuró unas indicaciones al girar en un rincón. Cargaba a Terry por las axilas, mientras Tom lo sujetaba por las piernas. Aunque Terry era corpulento, ambos eran fuertes y lo llevaban sin problemas. Candy los condujo hasta la habitación principal, que acababan de renovar y tenía las paredes pintadas de crema. Habían sustituido la vieja cama por otra grande y bonita, procedente de la casa de Terry en la ciudad. Quién se habría imaginado que iba a convertirse en la habitación de un enfermo tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de William White.

Un par de criadas, que seguían las instrucciones de Candy, trajeron toallas y agua, y rasgaron unas sábanas para obtener tiras anchas de tela. Ardley y Tom dejaron el cuerpo flácido en la cama, y Candy le quitó las botas mientras ellos lo desvestían. Le dejaron los calzones por una cuestión de pudor.

Candy mojó una tira limpia en el agua caliente y lavó las manchas de sangre del cuerpo de su marido. Se veía portentoso e indefenso a la vez, con su elegante cuerpo más delgado debido a la actividad física constante y a varias refriegas de callejón que le habían fortalecido los músculos.

Ardley tomó una tira de tela y secó con cuidado la herida de bala para examinarla mejor.

— Por el tamaño del orificio, diría que Bullard usó una pistola del calibre cincuenta.

— Tengo el arma — dijo Tom bruscamente. — Bullard la abandonó en la galería del primer piso tras haber disparado.

— Déjeme verla — pidió Ardley.

El muchacho se la entregó por la culata. Ardley la examinó con la mirada experta de un tirador avezado.

— Una pistola de duelo — observó. — Cañón octogonal de nueve pulgadas con mira, seguro de platino y recámara grabada. Un arma costosa, y seguramente parte de un juego. La inscripción reza: «Fabricada por Manson e Hijo de Dover Street.» — La examinó más detenidamente. — Aquí hay un escudete de plata que lleva grabado el nombre del propietario, creo. Aunque está demasiado deslustrado para distinguir las letras — indicó, y se metió la pistola en un bolsillo mientras decía a Tom con una ceja arqueada —: si no le importa, me la quedaré.

— Por supuesto, milord — respondió secamente Tom, sabiendo que en realidad su permiso no era necesario.

La llegada del doctor Hammond, un hombre bondadoso y de excelente reputación que había atendido a William White en el pasado, impidió que siguieran hablando. Tom y Ardley salieron de la habitación mientras el médico examinaba al paciente, le limpiaba la herida y la cubría con un vendaje ligero.

— Aunque no ha lesionado ningún órgano importante, la herida es grave — explicó a Candy con expresión seria. — La recuperación dependerá de su resistencia, de los cuidados que reciba y, como siempre, de la gracia divina. Es casi seguro que tendrá fiebre, que habrá de seguir su curso. En estos casos, considero necesario sangrar al paciente para extraerle toda la sangre enferma posible. Lo visitaré cada día para decidir cuándo deberíamos proceder a ello. Mientras tanto, manténgalo limpio y descansado, déle agua y caldo de carne, y adminístrele este medicamento para aliviarle el malestar.

Candy murmuró un «gracias» cuando le entregó un frasco de jarabe opiáceo. Después de que el médico se fuera, tapó a Terry con un edredón, ya que los efectos del shock y la pérdida de sangre le provocaban temblores.

Él abrió los ojos y los enfocó en ella con dificultad.

— Si necesito la gracia divina, lo tengo mal — susurró. — Salvo que podamos sobornar a algún ángel corrupto.

— No blasfemes — le advirtió Candy con una risita sobresaltada. Abrió el jarabe, sirvió una cucharada y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de su marido. — Tómate esto.

Terry lo hizo con una mueca.

Sin quitarle el brazo del cuello, Candy alargó la mano libre hacia una copa de agua y se la puso en los labios.

— Bebe — murmuró.

— Bullard... — dijo Terry tras haber obedecido, ya recostado de nuevo en la almohada.

— Tom no logró atraparlo — respondió Candy a la vez que tomaba un bote de bálsamo y le untaba un poco en los labios resecos. — Tom y lord Ardley están abajo, hablando con el policía que han enviado a investigar.

— ¿Resultó herido alguien más? —quiso saber Terry, que intentaba incorporarse. Una punzada de dolor le hizo palidecer y se dejó caer con un grito ahogado.

— No te muevas o volverás a sangrar — dijo Candy con brusquedad. Le puso una mano en el pecho y resiguió con los dedos la delgada cadena que le recorría el tórax hasta llegar a la alianza, antes de responder a su pregunta: — Nadie más resultó herido. Y en cuanto se informó a los miembros del club de que el agresor había huido, volvieron en tropel, al parecer bastante divertidos con lo ocurrido.

Los labios de Terry esbozaron un amago de sonrisa.

— Más diversión de la que había previsto ofrecer — comentó.

— Tom dice que no afectará al negocio.

— Medidas de seguridad — susurró Terry, exhausto por el esfuerzo de hablar. — Dile a Tom...

— Sí, va a contratar a más hombres. No pienses en nada de esto ahora. Preocúpate sólo de recuperarte.

— Candy... — Buscó a tientas la mano de su esposa y la sujetó débilmente sobre su tórax desnudo. Notó la alianza contra los latidos irregulares de su corazón. — Ve con Ardley — murmuró, y cerró los ojos. — Después.

¿Después de qué? Candy se lo quedó mirando y comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a su propia muerte. Al sentir que apartaba la mano de la suya, se la retuvo con fuerza. Ya no era suave ni cuidada, sino más dura, encallecida, con las uñas cortadas inexorablemente cortas.

— No — le contradijo. — No va a haber ningún después. Estaré contigo en todo momento. Te quedarás conmigo. No te dejaré ir. — De repente, le costó respirar y sintió la presión del pánico en su pecho. Aún inclinada hacia él, volvió la mano para que sus palmas se tocaran y sus pulsos estuvieran en contacto. Uno débil y el otro fuerte. — No te dejaré ir, amor mío — susurró, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Terry.

Terry despertó aturdido de dolor, no sólo en la herida, sino también en la cabeza, los huesos y las articulaciones. El cuerpo le abrasaba, como si tuviera fuego bajo la piel, y se retorció en un intento inútil de eludir el calor. De repente, unas manos delicadas descendieron hacia él y le pasaron un paño mojado por la cara. Siseó de alivio y alargó la mano hacia el origen del frescor.

— No, Terry, no. Estate quieto. Deja que te ayude.

Era la voz de Candy que le llegaba a través de un dolor insufrible. Jadeante, la soltó y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón. El paño frío le recorrió el cuerpo con movimientos amplios y alivió su tormento temporalmente. Con cada pasada, le iba calmando hasta que pudo yacer tranquilo bajo sus cuidados.

— Candy — dijo con voz ronca.

— Sí, cariño —. Ella se detuvo antes de ponerle unos trocitos de hielo en los labios agrietados. — Estoy aquí.

Terry abrió los ojos. Perplejo por su expresión de cariño, observó cómo se inclinaba hacia él. El hielo se le deshizo enseguida en la boca. Antes de que pudiera pedirle más, ya se lo había dado. Con un paño fresco, le lavó el pecho y los costados, y también las axilas. La habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que entraba por una ventana medio cubierta, y una brisa fría se colaba por la abertura.

— El médico ordenó tener la ventana cerrada — comentó Candy al ver su mirada. — Pero pareces descansar mejor cuando está abierta.

Terry sintió una enorme gratitud cuando ella siguió refrescándolo con el paño mojado. Su vestido blanco y su piel pálida le conferían el aspecto de un espíritu inmaculado y benévolo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — susurró.

— Hoy es el tercer día, cariño. Si pudieras volverte un poco hacia el lado sano... Espera, que te pondré una almohada. Así.

Con parte de la espalda así al descubierto, Candy le refrescó los hombros doloridos y la columna vertebral. Terry gimió en voz baja y recordó vagamente las demás veces que le había hecho eso, sus manos suaves, su rostro sereno a la luz de la lámpara. En medio de la confusión y el dolor, había sido consciente de que ella lo cuidaba y estaba pendiente de sus necesidades con una intuición asombrosa. Cuando tiritaba debido a la fiebre, lo tapaba con mantas y estrechaba su cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos. Siempre estaba ahí antes de que él tuviera que llamarla. Lo comprendía todo, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. El peor temor de Terry había sido siempre depender así de alguien. Y a cada hora que pasaba estaba más débil, tenía la herida más inflamada y la fiebre más alta. Presentía que la muerte le rondaba como un espectro impaciente, preparada para llevárselo cuando sus defensas flaquearan. Pero cuando Candy estaba con él, remitía; la muerte seguía al acecho, mas desde lejos.

Hasta entonces no había comprendido la fortaleza de su mujer. Ni siquiera al verla cuidar con cariño a su padre había sospechado cómo sería depender de ella, necesitarla. Pero nada le repugnaba, nada era demasiado para ella. Era su apoyo, su protección, y al mismo tiempo lo debilitaba con un cariño y una ternura que había empezado a ansiar a pesar de que lo ablandaban.

Los brazos largos y esbeltos de Candy lo ayudaron a recostarse en la almohada.

— Unos sorbitos de agua — le dijo mientras le levantaba la cabeza. Terry negó levemente con la cabeza porque, aunque sentía la boca seca, una sola gota de agua le bastaría para tener náuseas. — Hazlo por mí — insistió ella, y le llevó la copa a los labios.

Terry le dirigió una mirada torva pero obedeció. Y le molestó que sus siguientes palabras de elogio le produjeran una sensación de placer.

— Eres un ángel — murmuró Candy con una sonrisa. — Muy bien. Ahora descansa y te refrescaré un poco más.

Al notar cómo le pasaba el paño húmedo por el cuello y la cara, suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos, pero los sueños no le permitieron descansar. Después de lo que podían haber sido minutos, horas o días, despertó aquejado de un dolor terrible. Trató de tocarse el costado, que le ardía y dolía como si le hubieran clavado una lanza envenenada.

— Terry, por favor. — La voz de Candy calmó su desasosiego. — Recuéstate. El doctor Hammond ha venido a examinarte.

Terry descubrió que estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Era como si le hubieran atado plomo a los brazos y las piernas.

— Ayúdame — susurró con voz áspera, ya que no deseaba seguir totalmente horizontal. Candy se apresuró a levantarle la cabeza y ponerle una almohada debajo.

— Buenas tardes, milord — dijo una voz de barítono. El corpulento médico apareció ante él, con una sonrisa que le separaba la barba gris y le iluminaba el rostro rubicundo. — Esperaba encontrar alguna mejoría — observó a Candy. — ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Algún indicio de hambre o sed?

— A veces toma unos sorbos de agua — murmuró Candy, y deslizó los dedos alrededor de los de Terry. — Pero no puede retener nada de caldo.

— Echaré un vistazo a la herida.

Terry notó que le bajaban las sábanas hasta las caderas y le quitaban el vendaje. Cuando intentó protestar contra la humillación de que lo dejaran al descubierto de una forma tan displicente, Candy le puso una mano en el pecho.

— Tranquilo — le susurró. — Es por tu bien.

Demasiado débil para levantar la cabeza, se concentró en la cara de su esposa mientras ella y el médico observaban la herida. La expresión de Candy no cambió, pero por el pestañeo rápido de sus ojos, supo que las cosas no habían mejorado.

— Como temía — dijo Hammond en voz baja, — se está enconando. ¿Ve esas rayas rojas que se dirigen hacia el corazón? Tendré que extraerle un poco de sangre enferma. Espero que eso reduzca la inflamación.

— Pero ya ha perdido demasiada sangre... — dijo Candy, insegura.

— No llegará a dos litros — replicó Hammond de modo tranquilizador. — No voy a lastimarlo, milady, sino más bien a permitirle liberar la constricción de los vasos sanguíneos debida a la acumulación de veneno.

Terry siempre había tenido dudas sobre el proceso de la sangría, pero nunca tanto como ahora que se la iban a practicar. El pulso se le aceleró hasta convertirse en golpecitos débiles pero frenéticos en las sienes.

— No — susurró con la respiración agitada.

Sintió un mareo y se esforzó por ver a través de las lucecitas que le bailaban ante los ojos. No fue consciente de haberse desmayado, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía el brazo izquierdo atado al respaldo de una silla junto a la cama con un cuenco en el asiento. Todavía no había sangre en el cuenco, pero Hammond se acercaba con un utensilio parecido a una cajita.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Candy.

Terry reunió todas sus fuerzas para volver la cabeza en dirección a su mujer.

— Se llama escarificador — contestó Hammond. — Es el método más eficiente de sangrar, frente a la anticuada lanceta.

— Candy — susurró Terry.

Ella no pareció oírlo, ya que su mirada cansada no se desvió del médico, que seguía explicándose.

— La caja contiene doce hojas unidas a un dispositivo giratorio impulsado por un resorte. Si se pulsa el mecanismo disparador, las hojas infligen una serie de cortes superficiales que provocan la salida de la sangre.

— Candy.

Ella lo miró e intentó tranquilizarlo.

— Esto te ayudará, cariño.

— No.

Lo mataría. Ya era bastante difícil combatir la fiebre y el dolor. Si una larga sangría lo debilitaba aún más, no podría aguantarlo. Desesperadamente, tiró del brazo que tenía extendido pero estaba bien atado y la silla ni siquiera se movió. Con una maldición silenciosa, alzó los ojos hacia su esposa mientras luchaba contra un mareo.

— No —repitió con aspereza. — No le dejes...

— Cariño —s usurró Candy y se agachó para besarle los labios temblorosos. De repente le brillaban los ojos de lágrimas. — Puede que sea tu oportunidad, tu única oportunidad...

— Me moriré, Candy... — Un miedo creciente le nubló la vista, pero se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. La cara de su esposa se volvió borrosa. — Me moriré.. —susurró de nuevo.

— Lady Grandchester — dijo la voz amable y firme del doctor —, la ansiedad de su marido es bastante comprensible. Sin embargo, su juicio se ve afectado por su enfermedad. En este momento, es usted quien está más capacitada para tomar decisiones por él. No le recomendaría este procedimiento si no creyera en su eficacia. Debe permitirme proceder. Dudo que lord Grandchester llegue a recordar alguna vez esta conversación.

Terry cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de desesperación. Ojalá Hammond fuera el típico loco con una risa maníaca, alguien de quien Candy desconfiaría instintivamente. Pero Hammond era un hombre respetable, con toda la convicción de quien cree estar haciendo lo correcto. Al parecer, un verdugo podía adoptar muchas formas.

Candy era su única esperanza, su única defensora. Terry jamás se habría imaginado que ocurriría esto, que su vida dependería de la decisión de una joven ingenua que se dejaría convencer por la autoridad de Hammond. No había nadie más a quien recurrir.

Sintió los dedos cariñosos de su esposa en su mejilla calenturienta y alzó los ojos hacia ella con desesperación, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

«Dios mío, Candy, no dejes que lo haga.»

— De acuerdo — dijo ésta mirándolo.

A Terry se le paró el corazón ya que creyó que se lo decía al médico. Pero Candy se dirigió a la silla, le desató la muñeca y empezó a masajearle la piel enrojecida.

Doctor Ha... Hammond — dijo entonces. — Lord Grandchester no quiere someterse a este procedimiento. Debo respetar sus deseos.

Para su eterna humillación, Terry soltó un sollozo de alivio.

— Milady, le ruego que recapacite — repuso el galeno, ansioso. — Respetar los deseos de un hombre que no sabe lo que dice debido a la fiebre puede resultar mortal para él. Permítame ayudarlo. Confíe en mi juicio, soy médico.

Candy se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba la mano de Terry en su regazo.

— Respeto su ju... ju... — Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. — Mi marido tiene derecho a tomar él mismo esta decisión.

Terry cerró los dedos alrededor de los pliegues de su vestido. El tartamudeo era un signo evidente de su ansiedad interior, pero no cedería. Podía ser tan obstinada como una mula; él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Suspiró vacilante y se relajó, con la sensación de que su mancillada alma estaba bien cuidada.

Hammond sacudió la cabeza y empezó a guardar sus instrumentos.

— Si no me permite utilizar mis técnicas y se niega a seguir mi opinión profesional — anunció con dignidad—, me temo que no podré hacer nada por el enfermo. Si no se proporciona el tratamiento adecuado, esta situación tendrá un final desafortunado. Que Dios les ayude.

El médico salió de la habitación dejando tras él una estela de profunda desaprobación.

Inmensamente aliviado, Terry extendió los dedos sobre el muslo de Candy.

— Que se vaya con viento fresco — logró mascullar cuando la puerta se cerró.

Era evidente que Candy se debatía entre reír o llorar.

— Mira que eres cabezota — le dijo mirándolo con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. — Acabamos de echar a uno de los médicos más reputados de Londres. Cualquier otro que venga querrá sangrarte también. ¿A quién llamaremos ahora? ¿A un brujo? ¿A un adivino?

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Terry logró acercarse la mano de Candy a los labios.

— A ti — susurró. — Sólo te necesito a ti.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17


End file.
